


Destiny's Entwined

by KineticKid



Series: Destiny Series [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New slayer arrives on the scene, a bleached blonde vampire reappears and the Vessel with her two warriors cause headaches for all of demon kind!! LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my first story Different Endings - so you are not completely lost, I would honestly suggest you read it first!! But just a quick breakdown to help you out if you don’t want to read the other story - Tara couldn’t forgive Willow for the Tabula Rasa spell, Buffy sought her out for help with the Spike situation and the two became close, eventually Tara moved back in with Buffy and Willow went evil. Buffy had Giles get Faith out of jail to help protect Tara, the three women fell in love and have happy, happy, kinky, kinky sex, kicked Willow’s ass, Tara became a Vessel for the Goddess and a new slayer was called. - That’s it in a nutshell, but all in all I suggest reading the story!!

(After the showdown with Willow, Tara’s lying on the couch with her two lovers who are watching her anxiously after having stitched her back.)

Starting to shift, Tara groans in pain. 

“Lay still.” Buffy chastises quietly. “Let me get you some pain pills.” Buffy quickly jumps up and runs into the kitchen before coming back with the bottle of pills. Carefully unscrewing the top, she drops two into her palm and grabs one of the juices frowning. “Damn. I’ll be right back.” 

Faith chuckles as she watches Buffy run into the kitchen again. As Buffy comes back with a straw and shoves it into the bottle of juice, Faith laughs lightly. 

Tara smirks and lets Buffy place the pills in her mouth before giving her the straw. Sucking the juice down and swallowing the pills, Tara lays her head back down. “Why the hell is Faith down here instead of up in the bed resting?”

“Because Faith insisted on making sure her lover is okay.” Faith growls. 

“Well, I am. So get your ass back upstairs and lay down.” Tara mutters quietly.

“I think you both need to be lying down upstairs.” Buffy nods her head towards both women. “Come on, Faith.” Buffy helps Faith ease up onto her feet. “You, don’t move. I’ll be down to help you in a few minutes.” Buffy gives Tara a serious look.

“Okay.” Tara sighs quietly, closing her eyes. 

Buffy grabs a couple juices and waters and hands the others to Faith to carry upstairs. Helping her up the stairs and into the bed, Buffy unscrews one of the juices and hands it to Faith. “Drink this.” Turning, Buffy runs downstairs to Tara.

Tara laughs silently as Buffy comes pounding down the stairs. 

“How the hell am I going to get you upstairs?” Buffy grumbles looking at her lover’s back.

“Just help me stand up.” Tara shifts her leg over the edge of the couch, ready to push herself up with her arms when she feels Buffy’s strong arms wrap around her and gently ease her up onto her feet. Groaning as she feels her back pulling, Tara wraps her arms around Buffy as the slayer helps her keep her balance. 

“I love you.” Buffy whispers into her ear, holding her lover gently being careful of her back. 

“Goddess, I love you, too.” Tara buries her head in the slayer’s neck. “I couldn’t kill her.”

“Shhh. I know. Giles called.” Buffy explains quietly running her hands gently over the witch’s lower back and sides. “Let’s get you lying down upstairs and plenty of fluids in you. I’ll order food for you two, so while I’m putting you, my beautiful Goddess, to bed, think about what you want to eat.”

Tara chuckles then moans in pain. “Don’t make me laugh, it hurts.” Tara groans. “Goddess I’m not, Buffy. But yours I am.”

“There seems to be something of a side effect of what you did to Faith.” Buffy whispers as they shift around and Buffy helps Tara slowly up the stairs.

“What?” Tara slowly raises a foot up to the next step.

“It would appear she has a black bird that is a mirror image of your bird where you cut her.” Buffy winces as Tara groans quietly as they slowly make their way up the stairs.

“Have you looked at your own chest?” Tara questions quietly.

“What?” Buffy looks in surprise at Tara. 

“You might want to check yourself. The spell I did linked us Buffy. It didn’t just heal Faith.” Tara feels a tear come to her eye as the pain in her back becomes almost unbearable. “Thank the Goddess.” Tara whispers as they reach the top of the stairs.

“Linked us? How?” Buffy questions as they slowly walk into the bedroom. She eases from Tara. “Do you want me to finish taking the rest of your clothes off?”

“Please.” Tara nods her head and rests her hand on Buffy’s shoulder to balance herself as Buffy finishes stripping the rest of her clothes off. 

Helping Tara ease into the bed, Buffy smiles as she watches Faith gently pull the sheet up to the witch’s waist. “Now. We’re linked how?”

Tara turns her head to look at Faith, raising her hand seeing the black bird on her chest. “My Dark Warrior.” She smiles, looking up into Faith’s beautiful brown eyes. Turning her head back to Buffy, she raises an eyebrow. She smiles as Buffy quickly strips her top off, kneeling down beside the bed. Raising her hand to the gold bird on Buffy’s chest she smirks. “My Light Warrior. I hate to tell you two, but you’re marked as mine for all time. And I don’t give up what’s mine.” Tara smiles before laying her head back down on the pillow, the pills finally kicking in. “The pills are taking effect. Order whatever you want to, Buffy.” Tara yawns slightly closing her eyes, letting the pills take her away.

Faith smirks from where she’s leaning up on her side looking at Buffy. “So, Light Warrior what are you going to get us to eat?”

“Shut up or I’ll start calling you Dark Warrior.” Buffy growls at her before grinning. “What do you want? I can run out and get Chinese if you would like. Maybe wait an hour or so, let you two rest for a while first?”

Faith takes a deep breath and lets herself relax on the bed, placing a light hand on Tara’s arm. “Yeah. Waiting a few hours and letting us get some sleep probably isn’t a bad idea. You gonna join us?”

“I just might. Let me go downstairs and lock up. I’ll be back up in a few minutes.” Buffy smiles softly watching as Faith snuggles in closer to the witch’s side in the middle of the bed. Quickly standing up, Buffy pulls her shirt back on and runs downstairs picking up the living room, stopping at the two bloody knives staring at them momentarily before picking them up and placing them on the coffee table to deal with later. Turning and locking the front door, Buffy quickly runs back up the stairs and strips climbing in bed beside Faith. Realizing Faith’s already fallen asleep Buffy runs a hand down her shoulder and arm before snuggling up tight against her back and wrapping an arm around her waist, feeling the last of her energy drain from her body as she slowly falls asleep.

***

Many hours later as the sun is setting, Tara slowly regains consciousness. As she stretches, she feels an uncomfortable tightness on her back and slowly the memories of the day seep in. Shifting to her side she faces her two lovers and smiles gently, before frowning. “My back should be bothering me more than this.” 

Buffy wakens, subconsciously hearing Tara’s voice, to open her eyes seeing her lover looking back at her, she smiles. Reaching across Faith to cup Tara’s face, Buffy breathes a sigh of relief, seeing the twinkle back in Tara’s eyes. “Feeling better?”

“Much. Which actually has me worr…” Tara trails off thinking for a moment before her eyes widen slightly. “Buffy, look at my back.”

“Is there something wrong?” Buffy instantly questions as she hops out of the bed and runs around to sit beside Tara. 

“No. Actually I have a feeling its better than it should be.” Tara mutters quietly. 

“Huh?” Faith groggily wakes up and smiles seeing Tara leaning towards her. “Hmmm. Witchy goodness.” She mumbles before kissing Tara deeply.

Buffy chuckles as she eases the bandage from Tara’s back and hisses in surprise. “What the hell?”

Faith pulls away from Tara quickly upon hearing Buffy and motions Tara to lie completely down on her stomach. Looking at Tara’s back she glances up making eye contact with Buffy. “What the hell is going on?”

Tara chuckles. “It’s healing too quickly, isn’t it?”

“How the hell did you know?” Buffy questions, running her fingers lightly over the healing wound. 

“The spell we did to Faith. I think when you were sending her your healing energy it worked its way through me, also.” Tara chuckles quietly, rubbing her face against the pillow. “How soon before it’s healed?”

“The rate it’s going it’ll probably be healed completely tomorrow night. And we’ll need to take the stitches out in another six, or so, hours.” Faith answers before placing a light kiss on Tara’s back. “And hopefully your beautiful back won’t be scarred badly.”

“Amen to that.” Buffy agrees in a heartfelt tone. Stopping and thinking for a moment she questions. “Will you have slayer healing from now on?”

“I…” Tara shakes her head thinking about it. “I haven’t a clue.”

“Well, we aren’t going to experiment to see if she does.” Faith growls almost angrily. 

“No, no experimenting.” Buffy shakes her head to that idea. “How are you feeling, Faith?”

“Still a little weak. But a hundred percent better than earlier.” Faith smirks, then frowns and looks at Tara. “Did you get anything else from the mojo you guys did earlier?”

“Hmmm? Like what?” Tara questions humming quietly as Buffy continues stroking her back. 

“Here, squeeze as hard as you can.” Faith places her hand in Tara’s. 

“Faith, what are you trying to figure out?” Tara grumbles, before shifting her body slightly. “That doesn’t mean stop what you’re doing, Buffy. It felt good.”

Buffy chuckles quietly and starts softly stroking her hand over Tara’s back again. 

“Come on, Blondie. Squeeze for all you’re worth.” Faith growls and waits impatiently until Tara starts squeezing. “Is that all you got?” Faith smirks as Tara growls quietly before squeezing harder. 

“Well?” Buffy questions realizing what Faith is wanting to know.

“She’s stronger than she was. Nowhere near where we are, but I have a feeling if this is permanent she’ll be quicker and stronger than she was before. I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” Faith smiles slightly. “It’ll be great if she has the healing properties we have.”

“Anything extra would be of the good.” Buffy agrees, rubbing her hand over the witch’s back a little more firmly. Smiling as she hears Tara purring in response. “Hmmm. Seems Kitten Tara is in the house, Faith.”

“The question isn’t whether the kitten is in the house but is the Sex Kitten in the house?” Faith growls quietly and smirks as she hears a groan come from the witch.

“I would dearly love to take this somewhere ladies, but I am getting this uncontrollable urge to hit the bathroom. Then there’s the fact that I’m getting extremely hungry. And if I’m hungry, you two must be about starved.” Tara explains.

“Here, let me help you. Plus no taking anything anywhere for a day or two.” Buffy helps ease Tara out of the bed and watches worriedly as she walks stiffly towards the bathroom. “Do you want more help?”

Tara glances back smiling. “I’ll be okay, Buffy. Why don’t you order something to be delivered? Then I’ll accept help getting dressed and down the stairs.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

(Roughly a month later)

“I’ll get the door. You two get some clothes on!” Tara yells as her two lovers run up the stairs laughing. “Damn slayers.” Tara chuckles opening the door and opening her eyes wide in surprise. “Mister Giles!”

“Tara.” Giles smiles as he’s wrapped up in a warm hug. Hugging her gently, he chuckles quietly. “So I assume the other two are upstairs?”

Blushing lightly Tara pulls back and grins. “They better be if they know what’s good for them. Come in.” As Tara steps back she sees a woman standing behind Giles.

Giles glances back and smiles encouragingly. “Tara, I would like you to meet Jacqueline Morssey, the newest slayer.”

“Jacqi.” The tall strawberry blonde smiles.

“Hey! It’s Giles!” Buffy yells jumping down the last five steps closely followed by Faith. “What are you doing here Giles?” Buffy asks while hugging the Watcher strongly. 

Faith chuckles. “Give him a chance to answer, B.” Faith looks at the woman beside Giles and raises an eyebrow. “New slayer?” At the woman’s nod and shy smile, Faith smirks. “Didn’t take long for him to bring you here.”

“I was trained pretty much all my life. They figured they’d get me here quick. Something about if I could live through you guys I could live through anything?” She questions slightly confused. 

Tara rolls her eyes. “Assholes. Come on in. The brunette is Faith, the blonde lifting Giles is Buffy.”

Faith chuckles quietly while shaking the woman’s hand. “That’s because everyone but the witch here has died.” Faith wraps her arm around Tara placing a kiss on her neck. “And she’s not allowed to. I don’t think me or B have the mojo to bring her back.”

“Hell no, she ain’t allowed to die. I’ll be finding the Goddess and kicking her ass.” Buffy growls before looking the new slayer up and down. “So… Jacqi.” Buffy walks around the woman sizing her up. “Faith you want her or do you want me to take her to the garage?” 

Tara watches her lover shaking her head. Seeing the slightly scared look crossing Jacqi’s face, she chuckles. “Don’t worry, Jacqi. She’s a pussycat. She just wants to test you out. If you want to change, the bathroom’s upstairs. The first door on the left.” 

“Thanks.” Jacqi sighs in relief, grabbing her bag and heading upstairs.

“So, Giles. What’s up?” Faith questions before plopping down on the couch watching as Giles sits in the chair.

Buffy shakes her head slightly before sitting down beside Faith and smirks as Tara sits on the other side of their lover. Both of them unconsciously for the past month have been keeping the slayer between them.

“I wanted to make sure everything is really okay here.” Giles starts off, and sighs as he sees the three women look at him. “I wanted to talk to you and let you know how Willow’s doing.”

“I don’t give a fuck how she’s doing.” Buffy growls, jumping up off the couch. 

“Buffy.” Tara quietly says her name watching her lover pacing back and forth.

“Damn it Tara! She’s alive. She should consider herself lucky. She killed Faith and she sliced your back. You’re going to have a scar for the rest of your life clear across your back because of her.” Buffy growls.

“Yes. But Faith’s alive. We’re all alive. She’ll never be able to use magic again. I completely stripped her of her powers. We can at least listen to what he wants to tell us.” Tara explains quietly, calmly.

Faith snarls her lip. “She better not be fuckin’ coming back here is all I have to say about the matter.”

“No, she isn’t coming here. I just wanted you to know that she’s coming along. It was questionable the first couple weeks.” He glances up catching Tara’s eyes and seeing her nod of understanding he quirks his lip slightly. “She realizes what she’s done and she sends her sincerest regrets.” 

“Fine. You told us and you gave us her message. Talk of the bitch is over with.” Buffy growls angrily, before easing her way between her two lovers and wrapping an arm around each. 

Giles sighs, realizing the redhead had completely severed her friendship with these three women. “I brought Jacqi here for you three to continue her education. She’s already a very talented slayer. And even though I had to fight the rest of the Council to let her come here, I believe it is best that she learn from you three.”

“Three?” Tara questions curiously, looking at Giles.

“Yes, you, too.” Giles nods his head smiling slightly. “Whether you know it or not you are an integral part of what she will need. She has some latent magical ability and I was going to have her study with the Coven in Devon, however they actually believed you would be better to train her. The Council will be sending you money to pay for her expenses.”

“About time they paid for somethin’.” Faith growls in displeasure. Turning to look at Tara, Faith raises an eyebrow. “You okay with this?”

Tara nods her head. “I’ll train her.” 

“Thank you.” Jacqi smiles slightly, coming down the stairs, having quietly been listening to the discussion. “I know you really don’t want to talk about her, but Willow is extremely sorry for what she’s done. She hopes one day you three don’t hate her too much, but she honestly doesn’t ever expect to have your forgiveness.”

“Good.” Faith growls nodding her head. “She done burnt her fuckin’ bridges with us.”

“Faith.” Tara sternly states the slayer’s name. “I think we three are going to have to have a discussion.” Tara looks from Faith’s to Buffy’s unforgiving eyes and shakes her head. “She fucked up. We know it and she knows it. But one day you two are going to need to let it be. We don’t have to see her or talk to her, but carrying this hatred inside you isn’t good for either one of you.”

“Well, right now I’m not ready NOT to hate her.” Faith snarls quietly before looking in Tara’s eyes and sighs quietly. “But I’ll work on it.”

Buffy watches Faith and then turns to look at Tara and sees the serious look on her lover’s face, and whines. “Tara!”

“Buffy.” Tara calmly replies and as Buffy’s shoulders drop, Tara smiles before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Buffy shakes her head, before burying it in the witch’s neck. “You are so going to owe me for this.”

“Both of us.” Faith chuckles quietly. 

Giles shakes his head in disbelief at the discussion. “How is your back, my dear?” Giles questions quietly.

Buffy smirks looking up at the Watcher. “Tons better than it should be.”

“What?” Giles questions with a confused look. 

Jacqi’s sitting on the stairs watching the interaction between the three women. It had been explained to her that the three were together, but she hadn’t been prepared for the three beautiful women. Shaking her head and smirking slightly to herself, she prays they aren’t like this all the time.

“Let’s just say she has a very pale scar left, is all.” Buffy smiles winningly.

Giles sighs and looks to Tara for a straight answer. 

“It seems there was a side effect to the spell we used to bring Faith back. It seems some of Buffy’s slayer healing worked its way through me. It only took a couple days for the wound to heal instead of the weeks it should have. And it only left a raised thin, pale scar.” Tara explains quietly.

“Oh, my.” Giles whispers ripping his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Any other side effects?”

“Not so much that we‘ve noticed. She just doesn’t seem to need to sleep as much anymore.” Faith smirks slightly.

“That’s of the good.” Buffy smiles wickedly, before opening her eyes wide and glancing at a blushing Tara. “Sorry.” She whispers.

“You’re going to be the one paying now.” Tara shakes her head at her lover. “You two need to remember we don’t have the house to ourselves anymore. By the way, when is Dawnie supposed to be back home?”

“Any time.” Buffy answers. Looking to Jacqi she smiles. “I’m assuming they explained to you our unique relationship?” At Jacqi’s blush and nod, Buffy smirks. “Good. That much less I have to worry about explaining.”

“Do you have any other gear that needs brought in?” Faith questions standing up.

“Yeah, I got another bag of clothes and my gear bag.” Jacqi answers nodding her head. 

“Is the vehicle unlocked, G-man?” Faith questions the Watcher and at his nod, she grins. “You staying, too?” 

Giles shakes his head. “I have a flight back to England in a few hours.”

“Probably a good thing. You would have had to crash on the couch if you stayed here.” Faith growls before laughing. “I’ll go get your gear, and take it up to your room while B gives you a good breaking in.”

Buffy smiles as Faith heads out the door before leaning over and kissing Tara briefly. “I’m going to take her to the garage and see what’s the what.”

“Be nice.” Tara warns with a glint in her eyes. 

“I’m always nice.” Buffy smirks. Raising an eyebrow at Jacqi she tilts her head. “Come on young ‘un. I want to test and see how good you are.” 

Tara laughs quietly as she watches Buffy lead Jacqi to the garage. Glancing back towards Giles she sees him watching her intently. “What’s the matter, Mister Giles?”

Giles tilts his head looking the young woman over. “Well, I’ll probably be considered a dirty old man, but I must say you look extremely good and happy.”

Tara blushes lightly then smiles. “Thank you. I’m more than happy, Mister Giles. I never imagined being in this kind of a situation, but I have to admit I don’t think I could be any more complete.”

“Damn good thing. We ain’t makin’ this a foursome.” Faith growls as she comes in with one bag hoisted over her shoulder and carrying the other. “I’m gonna put these up in the spare bedroom. Do you mind if I go watch B put the new kid through her paces?”

Tara chuckles. “No, no foursomes. I like things just the way they are. Of course you can watch Buffy. Just remember if you two decide to show Jacqi some of your moves, keep them on the PG side, please.”

Faith opens her eyes wide. “We would never do something like that in front of someone else.”

“Yes, right. I remember the furniture store, Faith. So try again.” Tara narrows her eyes slightly at the woman.

“I’m gonna go upstairs now.” Faith grins before quickly running up the stairs. 

Tara watches her lover, chuckling as she comes running back down to head to the garage. Smiling softly she turns back to Giles. 

Giles is pinching his nose and shaking his head before he grins briefly. “I must say, dear. Just from the little bit I have seen here you have made an immense change in those two women. Faith laughing and being affectionate is almost unbelievable. And Buffy…” He smiles softly thinking about his slayer. “She’s happier than I ever remember her being. If nothing else, I would give you the world just because of that.”

Tara blushes looking down briefly before lifting her head and smirking. “It isn’t just me, Mister Giles. It’s all three of us together. Fortunately Buffy was very understanding with the time I spent with Faith when we were first together. Part of it we couldn’t help, with her working and my schooling. Then the problems with Willow…” Tara trails off frowning. Shaking her head she looks back up into Giles’ eyes. “Needless to say things are on a more even keel now. Plus those two have helped me out just as much if not more than I helped them.” 

“You’re good for each other.” Giles quietly states. “I must admit I always hoped that Buffy would find someone like you. She needs a calm steady influence in her life. And if Buffy needed that, Faith really truly needs it a hundred times more.” Giles admits. “I never would have wished what happened to have come to pass, but I honestly believe it may be the best thing for all involved.”

Tara opens her eyes wide in shock at Giles before smiling genuinely at the older man. “Thank you, Mister Giles. There is something else that I don’t think either woman mentioned to you.” Tara frowns slightly, thinking about it.

“They’re your warriors. Or, the Goddess’ warriors, as the case may be. They’re marked as yours, aren’t they?” Giles’ lip twitches up slightly. 

“How did you…?” Tara sits looking in stunned surprise at the Watcher.

“Did you ever realize what the Goddess’ will was, Tara?” Giles smiles gently at the witch.

“I figured it was to do with Willow.” Tara tilts her head inquiringly at the man.

“No. After this all went down I came across something else about the prophecy. It seems the Will of the Goddess was the Dark Warrior to be saved.” Giles admits chuckling quietly.

Tara shakes her head before collapsing back into the couch. “You mean to tell me, that for me to become the Embodiment of the Goddess, Her Vessel to do Her will, Faith had to die. But Her will was for Faith to live?” At the Watcher’s smirk and nod Tara growls. “Fucking circular thinking.”

Giles blushes at Tara’s phrasing before coughing into his hand. “I think you may be spending a bit too much time with Faith.”

Tara waves her hand at the Watcher. “Sorry.”

Giles chuckles and leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees. “Are your eyes still different colors to those two?” At Tara’s nod, he grins. “Only the true warriors of the Goddess will be able to see your eyes that color. Your warriors. It was in that other tidbit of information I came across.”

“But why can’t I see it?” Tara questions before thinking quietly. “Because I’m not a warrior. I’m part of the Goddess, right?” Tara looks towards the Watcher and as he nods smiling she rolls her eyes. “They just like messing with everyone’s mind is all it is.” Hearing loud laughter coming from the garage, Tara raises an eyebrow. “Now that scares me.” 

She quickly hops up off the couch and runs to the garage, opening the door seeing Buffy flat on her back with a smirking Jacqi standing over her and Faith laughing hysterically.

“She got your ass good, B!!” Faith gets out between laughs.

Buffy growls from the floor looking at Faith with narrowed eyes. “It wasn’t that funny.”

“Yeah it was.” Faith smiles before laughing again. “B got bested by the new kid. You are never gonna live this one down.”

“It was one lucky hit.” Buffy growls as she flips herself up. Striding towards Faith with a gleam in her eyes. “You want to take me on, F?”

Faith raises her hands, getting her laughter under control. “No, old lady. I think you took a good enough beating. I don’t want ya’ to be put on your back twice today.”

Tara chuckles quietly looking from one woman to the other. “I hate to say this, but she’s already been on her back more than twice today.”

“TARA!” Buffy yells, blushing deeply, before glancing from Giles to Jacqi and back at her lover. “That was wrong in so many ways.” Buffy grumbles as she stomps into the house, leaving Faith and Tara laughing behind her.

“That was a good one.” Faith smirks at Tara. “But now you’re gonna owe her again.”

“I know. But I just couldn’t resist.” Tara smirks looking into the kitchen to a pouting Buffy. “Oh, poor baby’s pouting.” Tara smirks as she watches Buffy pout her lip out even further. Turning she winks at Faith before walking into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.

Faith rolls her eyes before grinning at Giles. “So, G-man. Anything I need to know?”

Giles shakes his head laughing quietly. “I’m just glad I’m not going to be staying here. The damn pheromones are enough to give me a heart attack.” Giles runs a hand through his graying hair. “Actually I explained pretty much everything I knew to Tara. I’m sure you can discuss it after I’ve left.” Giles looks down at his watch and sighs. “Which I need to get ready to go.” Looking back up he smiles apologetically at Jacqi. “No matter how these three may act, you are actually in probably the best hands available.”

Jacqi smiles and nods her head. “Thanks, Giles. I have a feeling we’ll get along fine. I’ll just need to know when to run to another part of the house when things get a little… hot and heavy?” Jacqi grins at Faith.

“You’re gonna be running a lot.” Faith growls out before smirking at the young woman. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Just turned 17.” Jacqi smiles glancing at Giles.

“So, we’re gonna need to get you in for your Senior year?” Faith figures quietly.

“No, she’s actually graduated. She was ahead in her classes. Very smart young woman, is our Jacqi.” Giles smiles in admiration of the woman. “She was wanting to take time off before deciding on college, then she was called. So I guess she needs to decide what to do now.”

Jacqi nods and smiles at Giles. “It isn’t that big of a deal. I’ll figure it out. Thanks for escorting me here, Giles.” 

“No problem, my dear. If they give you any trouble, just let Tara know. She’ll straighten out her two slayers.” Giles smirks at Faith. 

“That is just wrong.” Faith growls before smirking slightly. “And so right.” She admits, making the other two laugh. Walking towards the garage door, she eases it open and peeks her head out before growling loudly. “Break it up you two, Tweed needs to get ready to leave.”

Buffy and Tara break apart, both blushing before laughing slightly. “Sorry.”

“No you’re not.” Faith chuckles. “We are so going to be hurting for free time when we have a full house again.”

Buffy frowns and leans in to Tara’s side. “I’ve kind of gotten used to doing what we want where we want.”

“Please do not continue that statement, Buffy.” Giles walks into the kitchen quickly followed by a grinning Jacqi. “I understand you three together but I do NOT want to hear any details.”

“Why not?” Buffy growls quietly with a wicked gleam in her eye. “You wanted to know about the birthmark on Tara’s breast. Details at that!!”

“Buffy!” Giles exclaims in shock looking towards Tara, who he expected to be upset but all she’s doing is giggling. 

“I’m surprised they still don’t insist on taking pictures and sending them to you.” Tara smiles crookedly at the Watcher, shocking him slightly. “Come on, Mister Giles. Do you honestly think I didn’t know about that conversation? They’ve only gotten worse here lately.”

“Have not. I’m actually better than normal. B is the one that’s turned into a regular... ooommmmfff.” Faith is stopped in the middle of her sentence by Buffy covering her mouth firmly with her hand.

“I don’t think you really want to finish that comment, Faith.” Buffy growls lowly in her ear. “Okay?” As Faith looks at Buffy and finally nods her head, Buffy smiles and releases her mouth. 

“You sure you can’t stay?” Tara questions the Watcher quietly, knowing how much Buffy would like Giles to stick around for a while.

Buffy looks at the Watcher hopefully.

Giles looks from Tara to Buffy, seeing the hopeful expression on her face and sighs quietly. “Bloody hell. I guess a few days wouldn’t hurt. Just something else to piss Travers off.” Giles smiles nodding his head. “But I refuse to sleep on the couch.”

Buffy runs over and hugs Giles tightly. “Maybe Dawn won’t mind Jacqi bunking down in her room for a while.”

“Oxygen, Buffy! Oxygen!!” Giles wheezes out.

“Sorry.” Buffy quickly releases the Watcher and steps back grinning ear to ear. “You got any luggage to bring in?”

Giles smiles and laughs quietly. “Yes, my dear. I have a small carry-on with a couple changes of clothes in it. I’ll probably need to run by the store and pick up a few personal items.”

“Consider it done. Either make a list or we’ll all go.” Buffy yells as she runs out to the car to get his bag.

Giles watches in surprise as Buffy runs out of the kitchen.

“Thank you, Mister Giles.” Tara whispers quietly to the Watcher. “She really misses you.”

“As I do her.” Giles smiles softly at the witch. 

“You know, with three slayers here on the Hellmouth it would probably be to the benefit of the Council to put a Watcher here that is familiar with the lay of the land, as it were.” Tara suggests, with a glint in her eye.

Faith chuckles quietly and nods towards Jacqi. “Come on, kiddo. Let Tara work her mojo. I’ll show you the squirt’s room.” Faith and Jacqi leave Giles and Tara alone in the kitchen.

Giles considers the young woman, realizing that she’s changed a great deal in the time he’s been gone. Of course, he knew that there had been quite a few changes with everything that has happened here on the Hellmouth. What Willow told him, was enough to make him sick to his stomach about how she had acted towards these three women. 

Tara watches the emotions crossing Giles’ face and tilts her head momentarily considering the man. “She considers you a father, Mister Giles. You’re more of a father to her than her own is. She’s missed you immensely. And though she may not say it, she would love for you to come back and stay.” Tara glances down briefly thinking before looking back up whispering. “And I would feel privileged if you let me consider you my father.”

Giles inhales deeply, seeing the strength of emotion in this woman’s eyes. “My dear, you definitely don’t play fair.” He chuckles quietly as a tear works its way down his cheek and he walks over to lean down and hug her gently. “Of course, this means you can’t call me Mister Giles anymore. It’s either Giles, or… Dad if you wish.” His voice drops even lower on the last few words. “I guess this means I’m going to have to look for living accommodations here in Sunny Hell.” 

Tara chuckles quietly holding onto the older gentleman. “I guess it does.”

Buffy stands quietly at the doorway to the kitchen, a beatific smile on her face, with tears streaming down her face. She turns into Faith’s embrace as she feels the slayer’s arms wrap around her. “He’s home.”

“I heard, B. I heard.” Faith whispers quietly hugging Buffy tight to her body. Smiling in relief, knowing how much Buffy misses the Watcher.

***


	3. Chapter 3

“Get decent, I’m home!” Dawn yells as she unlocks and opens the door. “Whose car is in the drive?” As she walks in she sees Giles standing at the bottom of the stairs. “GILES!” Dawn yells, dropping her bags and running to the Watcher hugging him strongly. 

“Yes, well.” Giles coughs and laughs quietly, hugging the teen back. “I think you’ve grown at least three inches since I saw you last.”

“How long are you here?” Dawn questions, her head buried in the older man’s shoulder, not letting her grip up at all. 

Tara chuckles seeing Dawn attached to the Watcher. Making eye contact with the Watcher she grins crookedly. “I guess we aren’t the only ones that missed you.”

“I imagine not.” Giles smiles gently, patting Dawn’s back. “I’m staying.”

Dawn pulls back, looking in the Watcher’s eyes. “You aren’t lying to me are you?” As he shakes his head, Dawn jumps up, yelling. “YES!!”

“You would think she’s happy or somethin’.” Faith growls quietly, as she walks down the stairs followed quickly by Buffy.

“I’m starting to feel hurt.” Buffy whines slightly, batting her eyelashes. “She didn’t even look for me. She went straight for the older gray-haired man when her sister was in the house.”

“That’s okay, B. I still love ya’.” Faith turns and winks at the slayer. 

“Buffy!” Dawn whines looking at her sister. “Umm, not to complain or anything, but exactly why are you here Giles? And who’s the girl standing behind Tara?”

“Oh, shit.” Buffy pales before swallowing hard, looking from Faith to Tara. “We have a lot of explaining to do.”

“She doesn’t know what happened?” Giles starts cleaning his glasses furiously.

“Hello, Giles!” Buffy growls the words. “She was at Summer Camp for the last six weeks. Should we have just called her on the phone and said oh, by the way all hell broke loose while you were gone?”

“Well…” Giles stops momentarily thinking about it.

“And we weren’t about to bring her home, everythin’ was already done and taken care of. Ruinin’ her good time wasn’t what we wanted.” Faith admits quietly. “It ain’t often when she can actually be a kid. So lettin’ her have a good summer was important.”

Dawn whistles loudly looking from one person to another. “Tell me what the hell happened. And who are you?” Dawn turns piercing eyes on the tall woman standing behind Tara.

Jacqi looks from one person to another with a deer in the headlight’s look on her face. 

“This is Jacqi.” Tara quietly starts, watching Dawn. “She’s the new slayer.”

Dawn looks at Jacqi and nods her head. “Hi, Jacqi, I’m….” All of a sudden it hits her and she turns pale looking towards Faith. “WHAT?????”

“Dawnie, you might want to sit down.” Tara walks over to place a comforting arm around the teen, urging her to the couch. Sitting down beside her, Tara sighs quietly. “Where to start?”

“The beginning would be good.” Dawn snarls. “Obviously a lot happened while I was gone.”

“Ummm, well it was kind of like this.” Tara hesitantly starts telling how they tricked Willow to come to the house, Faith taking the knives meant for her and dying. Buffy and Tara bringing her back. Here Tara stops and looks at Buffy and Faith. “Giles came across some new information. It seems that the will of the Goddess was for Faith to live.” 

“I’ll be damned.” Faith growls quietly before sitting down hard on the stairs. Buffy quickly sits down behind her and wraps her arms around the stunned slayer.

“Needless to say, there was a showdown. I bested Willow, saw that she still had some of her humanity left, stripped her of her powers and sent her to the Coven in Devon.” Tara finishes quietly. 

“That wasn’t fuckin’ all.” Faith growls out, her eyes flickering with remembered pain. “She sliced your back and it took roughly 50 stitches for B to put it back together again.”

Dawn turns pale again, then a slightly greenish tinge comes over her face. Quickly standing up, she runs out the front door and loses what she had previously eaten over the railing.

Tara stands to quickly follow Dawn. Stepping out onto the porch, she stops when Dawn raises a hand towards her.

Spitting out the last, Dawn turns looking at Tara. “Let me get something to drink.” 

Tara nods following Dawn back into the house, slowly sitting back down on the couch.

Dawn takes a few minutes in the kitchen rinsing her mouth out with water before opening a juice, quickly drinking it down before walking back to the living room. Looking at Tara sitting on the couch she whispers. “Stand up, let me see.”

“Dawn…” Tara starts then sees a hardened look come across the teen’s face that reminds her of Buffy. “It’s fine Dawn. There was a little side effect to the spell we did to bring Faith back. It healed my back in a couple days.”

Dawn growls out angrily. “Let me see your back.” Dawn watches as Tara sighs heavily before standing up, turning her back to the teen. Dawn slowly approaches and gently eases her top up, clenching her teeth at the diagonal scar running across the length of Tara’s back.

Giles and Jacqi both unconsciously move closer to look at the scar. Giles turns a livid red, realizing that without the healing from the spell, her back would have been horribly disfigured. Luckily it was just a pale line with a slight raise to it. Turning he walks over to the mantle, placing a hand on it to support himself. Remembering how Willow told him about what she did, but in his heart not believing she was capable of such an atrocity. Finally understanding why Faith and Buffy have been acting the way they’ve been, and finally seeing with his own eyes that everything Willow had told him was true. Giles whispers quietly to himself, more than anyone else. “I understand better now, and Lord knows I wouldn’t want her anywhere near here, either.” Unconsciously, the Watcher reaches up and wipes the tears that were running down his face away. 

The three slayers heard what the Watcher whispered and Buffy and Faith glance at each other. Buffy shakes her head and silently just wraps Faith up tighter in the hug, pulling her back against her body. Both women had the last month to come to terms with what happened, even though neither would ever forget or forgive Willow. Maybe they would be able to act civil towards her, even possibly hold a conversation on the phone with her. But it wasn’t something that would happen any time soon. 

Dawn lowers the shirt before wrapping Tara up in a tight hug. 

“It’s okay, Dawnie.” Tara whispers running her hands soothingly down the teen’s dark hair looking at her lovers with sad eyes. “I’m okay. Faith’s okay. And Willow is working on being okay.”

“Don’t fucking care about Willow.” Dawn cries out, tears flowing from her eyes as she tightens her grip around the witch. “She never should have done what she did. For someone that’s supposedly so brilliant she was totally stupid.” 

Buffy starts to open her mouth about Dawn’s use of profanity when Faith clasps her arm and shakes her head. “Let her be. She needs to get it out.” 

Buffy sighs and loosens her grip on Faith as Faith stands and walks towards Tara and Dawn. 

Dawn must have subconsciously known that Faith was approaching because she releases her tight grip on Tara and turns around wrapping her arms around Faith, surprising the slayer. Looking up into Tara’s sad eyes, she sees the love for her and Buffy shining in her eyes and she smiles and winks at the witch. “It’s okay, Little D.” Faith huskily whispers, hugging her gently. 

Buffy chuckles quietly and gets up walking towards Tara, Faith and Dawn. Pulling Tara in, all four women end up in a tight embrace. “It’s over, Dawn. Everything is taken care of, everyone’s alive and doing well.

“Yeah, and we hope you don’t mind, but Jacqi’s gonna be sharin’ your room. We just got the cot set up in there.” Faith smirks as she lets the teen know she wasn’t going to have the room to herself.

“Figures. I just spent the summer in one huge room with 11 other teenage girls. I guess sharing with one will be manageable.” Dawn smirks. 

“It’s only temporary, my dear.” Giles finally turns after getting control of his emotions. “I’ll start looking for lodgings. I’m sure there won’t be a problem finding something.”

“I don’t know what would ever give you that idea, G-man.” Faith smirks at the Watcher. 

“Oh, good. Now I have somewhere to go when you three get all weird. Jacqi, just to let you know these three are together and you better double-check before you walk into any room in the house if you don’t know where they’re at.” Dawn tries to hold back a laugh, knowing she was going to catch hell for that statement.

“Young lady, there will be no discussing our private lives!” Buffy growls before chuckling. “And take her statements to heart, Jacqi. Sometimes it’s hard to resist these two.”

As the four finally loosen their grips on each other, they slowly separate. Tara shakes her head, blushing lightly and murmurs something about food for dinner as she heads into the kitchen. 

“Need help getting your gear upstairs, Squirt?” Faith questions looking at the two big bags. 

Dawn smiles at Faith and nods her head, watching as Faith grabs the two bags heading towards the stairs. “Thanks, Faith. And I’m really glad you’re here and in one piece.”

“You and me both, Squirt.” Faith turns and grins at the teen before heading upstairs.

Jacqi silently watches the women, shaking her head before smiling briefly. Watching as Giles sits down in the chair and Buffy and Dawn sit down on the couch, catching up on what else had happened while the teen was away, Jacqi turns and slowly walks into the kitchen. Watching Tara as she scrubs potatoes, she watches her for a few moments. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Tara looks up, smiling. “What can you do, to help? Pretty much everyone else around here is useless, though Faith has been learning.”

Jacqi chuckles at the comment before walking over to the sink. “I can scrub potatoes like no-one’s business. I can also chop, dice, slice all kinds of other vegetables. I make a pretty good vegetable stew, my vegetarian lasagna, I’ve been told is decent, also.”

Tara raises an eyebrow at the girl, leaning back into the corner of the kitchen counters watching as she scrubs the potatoes. “Are you vegetarian?” At Jacqi’s smile and nod, she chuckles. “Good. Now I’m not the only one in the house.” 

Jacqi glances up and laughs. “We’re still outnumbered, though.” 

“Yes, but now I’ll fix more items, instead of just odds and ends, supplemented with salads.” Tara grins before opening the refrigerator door, pulling out a bag of baby carrots, an onion and a huge roast. “Do you mind quartering the onion for me?” Tara looks up and smiles as Jacqi holds her hand out. Tossing her the onion, Tara turns and places the other items on the counter, grabbing a big pan out, uncovering the roast. Reaching up out of habit, to grab down the cooking spray and spraying the pan quickly before replacing the can. Tara places the roast in the pan and dumps the bag of carrots around the roast before turning and smiling as Jacqi hands her the cleaned and quartered onion. “Thanks.” 

Jacqi shakes her head smiling and grabs up the small red potatoes, carrying them over to place around the roast. “Obviously this is for the carnivores in there, what are you planning to have for us to eat?”

“That is the million dollar question.” Tara smirks as she covers the roast and slides it into the oven, turning the oven on. “What do you feel like? We always have salad fixings on hand. Occasionally I can even get the carnivores to have one with dinner. I have three quarters of a vegetable lasagna I made in the freezer, if you feel like that. I can fix some bread in the bread maker to go with dinner.”

“One loaf of bread with three slayers?” Jacqi questions, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, it’s a double bread maker. Does two 2lb loaves.” Tara admits. “After I made bread from scratch, the slayers fell in love until they realized how much work went into it and went out and bought the bread machine. They still bitch that it isn’t as good as my home made, but they won’t let me make it that often.”

“And if you’re lucky you get what, one piece of bread before they scarf the rest of it down?” Jacqi laughs as Tara rolls her eyes and grins. “I’ve noticed a marked increase in my food intake, also.”

“I think slayers burn four or five times the amount of calories a normal person does.” Tara chuckles as she reaches back in the freezer, pulling the lasagna out. “I’ll let this thaw out. We’ll throw it in the oven later to re-heat.” Tara starts grabbing the ingredients for the bread machine. “If you want, the bread machine is in the cabinet over there.” Tara tilts her head down towards the cabinet Jacqi’s standing by. 

Jacqi leans down and opens the cabinet, pulling the bread machine out. “Do you want me to set it up over here?” Jacqi looks at Tara and at her nod she sets it down on the counter and plugs it in. Opening the top, she pulls out the two inner pieces, placing them over by the blonde. “So correct me if I’m wrong, but are you like the caretaker of this group?”

Tara chuckles, looking up with twinkling blue eyes. “Sometimes I’m even called mom. Especially when my maternal instincts kick in more than usual. Of course it’s usually said sarcastically.” Tara admits quirking her lip up slightly as she measures the ingredients into the mixing/baking containers. 

“Oooh, what’s for dinner?” Buffy asks walking into the kitchen as Tara finishes with the ingredients for the bread. 

“Roast with lots of potatoes, carrots, just a little bit of onion and one wheat loaf and one white loaf. Jacqi and I are going to have the rest of my lasagna. We’ll of course also have a salad to go with dinner.” Tara glances up smiling lovingly at Buffy. 

“Mmmm.” Buffy smiles as she watches Tara fix the bread maker and start it. Glancing up at Jacqi, Buffy looks apologetically at the newest slayer. “Sorry, but I can’t be in the same room with the witch without kissing her.” 

Tara chuckles as Buffy turns her around, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her lovingly. “You are rotten.” 

“Yes, I am.” Buffy admits before leaning in for another kiss. “But you love me anyway.” Buffy smirks as she winks at the witch and turns to leave the kitchen.

“That I do.” Tara laughs quietly watching Buffy shake her ass as she walks out of the room. Glancing over at Jacqi, who’s just smiling, Tara shakes her head. “Consider yourself lucky. That was extremely mild.” Glancing up into the kitchen doorway, Faith comes strolling in. “There went mild. You might want to head to the living room. I don’t want to get in trouble for contributing to the delinquency of a minor.”

Faith growls quietly. “Would I do somethin’ like that?” She questions walking up to Tara and pulling her in for a passionate, but quick kiss. “See, I behaved.” She smirks before turning to open the refrigerator and grabbing a water. Turning she looks at Jacqi. “Want somethin‘?” 

“Water would be fine.” Jacqi nods and catches the water Faith tosses her. “Thanks.”

“Help yourself around here. The only things off-limits is Dawn, the witch, myself, Buffy and Mister Pointy.” Faith explains as she heads out of the kitchen.

“Mister Pointy?” Jacqi questions with a confused look on her face.

“The slayer that was called after Buffy died was named Kendra. Mister Pointy is the stake that she made and named.” Tara explains quietly. “Buffy keeps it upstairs in the bedroom. She still feels guilty for Kendra’s death.” 

“You guys have been through a lot, haven’t you?” Jacqi looks up inquiringly at the witch.

“That would be putting it mildly.” Tara shakes her head. “I wasn’t around when that happened. I didn’t come on the scene until a couple years ago.” Tara admits before smiling. “My hooking up with those two women is the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me. And no matter what has happened or will happen, I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“You three obviously love each other a lot.” Jacqi smiles thinking about what she’s seen in the few hours she’s been here. “I never really thought it was possible to find that kind of love. Makes me feel good to know it actually exists.”

“It does, doesn’t it? Makes fighting feel worthwhile.” Tara smiles. “It’s going to be a few hours before dinner’s ready. Why don’t we go out to the living room and relax.” Tara straightens up from where she was leaning against the counter and heads towards the living room with Jacqi following behind. 

***

“You are not taking her out tonight. They’ve been traveling all day and are tired. You can wait ‘til tomorrow.” Tara puts her foot down at the dinner table as Buffy and Faith discuss taking Jacqi on patrol with them that night.

“But Tara…” Buffy starts and growls as she sees the unyielding look on Tara’s face. “Damn it, I hate it when she uses that look.” Buffy looks down and finishes her dinner.

Faith starts to open her mouth to say something and when Tara turns and looks at her, she just growls loudly before reaching for the last piece of bread. “Ain’t fuckin’ fair using that look.”

Dawn laughs quietly as she eats the last carrot on her plate and glances at Giles, who’s cleaning his glasses, but obviously holding back a smirk and Jacqi who just looks from one woman to the next, shaking her head. Leaning towards Jacqi, Dawn whispers. “You’ll get used to it. You should see how they act when they’ve done something to piss Tara off.”

Faith and Buffy both look at Dawn and growl deeply.

“Behave.” Tara murmurs as she sips the last of her water looking at her two lovers. “And maybe I’ll make a couple batches of brownies.”

Faith and Buffy both sit up and smile, making the rest of the table laugh. “It ain’t that funny.” Faith grumbles good-naturedly. “But since we’ve got another slayer and a Watcher added to the list, you might want to make it four double batches.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at the witch.

“Yeah, because we know you’ll eat a whole container by yourself.” Dawn snarks at the dark haired slayer. 

“Around this house? You snooze, you lose.” Faith sticks her tongue out at the teen. “Can’t help it if you’re usually too slow when the witch fixes desserts.”

“Too slow? I had Tara hide me some and it still disappeared. I don’t think it’s fair using slayer enhanced noses to sniff out the desserts!” Dawn whines.

“That is an abuse of your powers, my dear. You really shouldn’t…” Giles trails off as all three slayers turn to look at him, rolling his eyes he can’t help but finally laugh. “I tried, Dawn.”

“Thanks for the help, Giles.” Dawn sighs quietly. “I’ll figure out something, or just eat a good portion after it comes out of the oven.”

Tara shakes her head before standing to start gathering up the dirty dishes. 

“Sit down, babe. We’ll take care of this.” Faith stands up and gently pushes Tara back in the seat as she gathers up the plates while Buffy grabs the platters and silverware. “Anybody else need anything?” Glancing around the table and getting shakes of the head, Faith quickly heads into the kitchen followed by Buffy.

“So, what kind of place are you going to look for?” Tara questions Giles.

“Don’t know.” Giles admits. “I think I might invest in a house this time, instead of an apartment. Especially since I plan on sticking around.”

Tara smiles and nods her head. “There’s a couple houses around the block that are up for sale.” Tara hints with a raised eyebrow.

Giles chuckles quietly. “Trying to keep me close, my dear?”

“Yes.” Tara admits. “If this house was big enough, I’d say everyone could live here.”

“Not a good idea.” Dawn shakes her head. “You three need time to do whatever it is that you do. Having people in the house all the time is not a good idea. Hopefully Giles will get a house with at least a couple bedrooms that way Jacqi and I can come stay. Frequently!” Dawn adds the last word with more force.

Tara grins as she looks down at the table, remembering the past weekend and what Buffy had done to her on the table, makes her blush deeply.

Giles shakes his head and turns to say something to Tara and sees the dark blush on her face. He rolls his eyes. “Okay, a house with a minimum of three bedrooms. I would actually like to have a large room for my books, also.” Giles admits quietly. 

“Do you think the Council will give you any problems?” Tara looks up questioningly at the Watcher.

“No more than usual, my dear.” Giles smirks slightly. “But I think they will see our side of things, especially since I have three slayers and a Vessel of the Goddess on my side.”

Tara shakes her head slightly smiling. “Mister Giles, Jacqi, do you like brownies?” Tara looks from one person to the other.

Jacqi grins in reply and Tara smirks at the obvious look. “That’s one yes, nuts or no nuts?”

“Either way is fine.” Jacqi grins as Dawn elbows her in the side. “What?”

“Be careful of comments that can be taken in multiple ways.” Dawn stage whispers to the new slayer.

“Watch it, Squirt.” Faith growls out quietly as she comes into the dining room. “Kitchen’s all cleaned up and I even chopped up a couple cups of nuts to put in the brownies.”

Buffy grins as she follows Faith out of the kitchen. “And I got down the ingredients for the brownies.” Stopping and frowning she looks at Tara. “I think I got them all down, not real sure what all you put in them.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “I’m more worried about having enough of everything for four batches.” Standing she walks towards the kitchen stopping and giving each slayer a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” Faith smirks as she watches Tara kiss Buffy and head into the kitchen. “Time to patrol, B?”

“Yeah, it’s getting dark out.” Buffy agrees looking out the front window seeing the dark creeping in. “I guess we should go get ready.”

Jacqi stands up quickly. “I can go. I’m not really that tired.”

“No!” Faith adamantly almost shouts the word out. “I ain’t gettin’ in trouble by taking you out on patrol. We’ll take you with us tomorrow.”

“Faith’s right. Relax, watch television or maybe hit the sack early if you want.” Buffy smiles at the slayer. “We’ll break you in properly tomorrow. Plus I really don’t want to piss off the witch. She can be downright scary when she gets angry.”

Faith nods her head. “Thank God she ain’t ever been really angry at either one of us, but we’ve seen it and don’t want it aimed at us.” 

“Whipped.” Dawn smirks as she says the word towards the two slayers.

“And loving it.” Faith smirks back at the teen, yelping as Buffy smacks her on the ass.

“Let’s go get changed, Faith. I don’t want you corrupting my little sister.” Buffy growls before winking at Dawn.

“Like the things I’ve accidentally walked in on isn’t corruption enough.” Dawn rolls her eyes before looking seriously at the two women. “I’m glad everyone’s okay.”

“Us to, Dawn.” Buffy smiles softly at her sister. “Let’s go, Faith.”

“’Kay.” Faith agrees as she quickly heads up the stairs to change.

***

“Need any help with the brownies?” Dawn questions as she watches Tara.

Glancing up, Tara smiles. “I’m okay. Why don’t you sit and keep me company?”

“Anything else happen, while I was away at camp that I should know about?” Dawn questions watching as Tara pours the chopped walnuts into the huge mixing bowl before stirring to mix them in.

“Hmmm. Talked about everything that happened with Willow. Other than other ordinary Hellmouth events I think that’s pretty much the biggie.” Tara winks at the teen. Catching movement by the doorway she sees Jacqi standing there. “Come on in, Jacqi. This is your home now, feel free to do what you want.” 

“Thanks.” Jacqi slowly walks over to sit at the island looking from Dawn to the witch. “Anything I can help with?”

Tara chuckles and glances at the slayer. “I’ve got it under control, thanks.” Tara pours the batter she just finished mixing into two separate pans before pouring more ingredients into the bowl for the other two batches of brownies. “I was thinking about making cream cheese icing to go on the batches of regular brownies, what do you two think?”

Dawn’s eyes light up and Jacqi nods her head enthusiastically. 

“That’s two yeses I see.” Tara smirks as she mixes the ingredients together. “I guess tomorrow we’re all going to need to sit down and get some kind of rotation figured out for everyone.” Tara pours the mixture into the other two pans before putting all four in the oven and rinsing the bowl out. Getting the cream cheese out of the refrigerator she sets it down on the counter as she sits down by the two teens. “You’re going to need to be trained, with me and with Buffy and Faith. I’ll be starting school back up in a month, but the other two are open pretty much all the time. How much magic training have you had?”

“Not any.” Jacqi admits. “No one really knew I had any magical abilities until I tagged along one day with Giles to the Coven when he was checking on Willow. They realized I had some latent magical ability, but weren’t real sure how much or how strong it would be.”

Tara nods her head and looks at the new slayer for a long moment. “Do you mind if I look to see?”

Jacqi’s eyes widen slightly. “Of course not.” She quickly answers.

Tara’s lips quirk up slightly. “Thank you.” Looking into the woman’s aura, her actual being, Tara sees the solidness of an honestly good soul, untarnished. Feeling sad for a moment realizing that no matter what, being the slayer would tarnish it to some degree, Tara shakes the thought off as she delves deeper, seeing the slight glimmer of magical ability under the many layers and is surprised at the untapped ability lying there. It would take time to develop, but in her own right, Jacqi could become a very strong witch. Nowhere near as powerful as Willow or herself, but still someone to be reckoned with. Smiling as she again focuses on the slayer’s face she nods her head. “It’s buried deeply, but it’s there waiting to be tapped. I’ll start you the way my mother started me. Learning the ways of the Wicca, and right from wrong. Don’t worry if it seems to take a while, it isn’t something that can happen quickly if you want to learn right.” 

“I understand.” Jacqi smiles and breathes out a sigh of relief. “I can’t believe you’re actually going to train me.”

Tara frowns and looks to Dawn, Dawn shrugs her shoulders and looks at the slayer. “Why wouldn’t I want to help you?” Tara questions.

“You’re the Goddess’ Vessel.” Jacqi starts before being interrupted quickly by Tara.

“That may be, but I’m a person and human being first and foremost. I’m just me, nothing special. Please don’t think I am.” Tara quietly makes the statements. “I’m just plain Tara. Remember that.”

“Hey, you aren’t just plain nothin’.” Faith growls as she follows Buffy into the kitchen. “You’re our Sex Kit…” Faith’s eyes open wide and she snaps her mouth shut as Tara turns a glare in her direction. “Shit.”

“You are so in trouble.” Buffy mutters to Faith before turning to Tara. “We’re heading out on patrol. We’ve got our cell phones, so if you need us call.” She leans down and kisses Tara on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. Be careful.” Tara smiles as Buffy winks at her. Turning a narrowed gaze on a quiet Faith, she finally smirks. “You need to behave.”

“Can’t. It’s against my nature.” Faith shrugs as she leans down and kisses Tara briefly. “We’ll try and not be too late. Love ya’.” 

“I love you, too, Faith. Both of you be careful.” Tara watches as the two women jostle each other as they leave the kitchen. Sighing at her two lovers, she turns back to the two teens. “I’m sure Buffy and Faith will still want to continue with your training also, Dawn.” 

“What about you?” Dawn questions. “Are you still going to be working on the forms and fighting skills also?”

Sighing Tara nods and rolls her eyes. “Yes, they insist I get in at least ten hours of practice a week. When I go back to school I don’t know when I’ll have time to do everything and have a love life on top of it.”

Dawn bites her lip to keep from laughing. “I’m sure you’ll figure out something.”

Tara’s blue eyes twinkle as she looks at the teen. “I’m sure.” 

“I’m going to go take a shower and sit down and read a few chapters of my book to relax before going to bed.” Giles pops his head in smiling at the three women. 

“Would you like me to prepare some tea, Giles?” Tara questions looking at the Watcher.

“I’ll get some when I finish cleaning up, dear. Don’t worry about me.” Giles smiles at the witch before nodding his head and turning to go upstairs.

“I think we’re going to need to invest in a big freezer.” Tara murmurs to herself thinking about having three slayers in the house. Looking at the door to the basement, Tara nods her head. 

Dawn laughs before standing up and stretching. “Well, I’m going to go and watch some TV. Missed watching Discovery and Animal Planet while out in the great beyond.” Dawn smirks and winks at Tara. “I’m glad to be home, but I’m sure you three enjoyed having the house to yourselves.”

“Whatever are you saying, Dawnie?” Tara smirks back at the teen, winking. “We had a wonderful time. The only thing is I have a feeling it’s going to take a while to realize we don’t have the house to ourselves anymore.”

“Just make sure clothes stay on while in the rest of the house.” Dawn begs as she heads towards the living room. 

“You need to tell that to the other two.” Tara chuckles as she stands up to check on the brownies. “Dawnie!” Tara yells remembering something that her scatter-brained lovers would probably forget. 

“What?” Dawn comes back in looking at the witch in surprise. “I think you’ve been hanging out with Buffy entirely too much if you’re yelling.”

“Sorry.” Tara blushes lightly and shakes her head. “What do you want to do for your birthday? And anything in particular you want?”

Dawn’s eyes widen and she starts grinning. “Can we go back to the mall? I want to get my belly button pierced.”

“Your sister is going to kill me.” Tara mutters quietly. “If that’s what you want, I’ll talk to her.” Tara sighs looking at the teen. “What else?”

“Think she’ll let me get a nose piercing too?” Dawn smirks as she pushes to see what Tara will say.

“Don’t even.” Tara warns the teen. “Belly button, no problem. Piercing your nose, major problem.” 

Jacqi quietly giggles as she watches the two. “Anybody else have any piercings here?” 

Tara rolls her eyes and Dawn starts laughing. “All three of them got their belly buttons pierced before summer started.” Dawn lets Jacqi know. “They went on a major shopping spree for Tara and talked her into getting pierced. I bet if they go back in there all the employees will remember them.”

“That’s an understatement.” Tara laughs quietly as she pulls the brownies out, checking them before sliding them back in the oven. “Do you have any, Jacqi?”

Jacqi blushes and mumbles under her breath. “Nipple pierced.”

Dawn’s closer and hears the quietly mumbled words and laughs. “I think that’s what Faith and Buffy are planning next for Tara if what I overheard was correct.”

Tara frowns looking from one girl to the other. “What are you talking about, Dawn?”

Dawn grins and points to her chest before laughing and running out of the room.

Tara scowls and grumbles loudly. “Great. I wonder what they’ll do to try and talk me into that.”

Jacqi chuckles quietly. “It isn’t that bad. The actual piercing part doesn’t hurt, it’s the afterwards when it’s swollen and tender that’s the worse.”

“I can’t believe I’m discussing this, but how long is it sore?” Tara shakes her head before sitting back down. “I know my two lovers and given their penchant for ganging up on me I better find out all I can first.”

“It was sore for roughly five weeks. It took a little over a week for the swelling to go down.” Jacqi shrugs her shoulders. 

“Was it worth the pain, I mean…” Tara frowns trying to figure out the draw for having her nipple pierced.

Jacqi blushes deeply.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me anything.” Tara waves her hand realizing this was embarrassing the teen. Quickly standing as the oven timer goes off she pulls the brownies out checking them again before putting two pans back in for a few more minutes. Getting down the ingredients to make the cream cheese frosting, she turns as Jacqi starts talking.

“I didn’t mean… I’m just not used to talking to people about this type of thing.” Jacqi finally admits.

“Around here you’ll find that no subject is taboo. With Faith here, she’s kind of gotten all of us to just say everything. And the last month I’ve become more outspoken than I was before.” Tara smiles lopsidedly at the teen. “So just call us down on anything that bothers you. You’re talking to a woman that was very shy and stuttered something terrible.” Tara admits quirking her lip slightly. “Now I’m talking about things like nipple piercing without even batting an eye.”

“You guys sure are different than the Watcher’s Council.” Jacqi shakes her head and laughs quietly. “It’s going to take some getting used to.”

“How long were you at the Watcher’s Council? If you don’t mind my asking?” Tara asks as she pulls the other two pans of brownies out and turning the oven off before sitting back down across from the teen.

“At the Council itself, only three months. My Watcher brought me there when he realized he didn’t have much longer to live.” Jacqi admits quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” Tara looks sadly at the young woman. 

“It’s okay. We knew it was a matter of time. He was seventy and had cancer.” Jacqi sighs. “He was kind of like the rest of the Council, except for Giles. He’s different.” Jacqi smiles at Tara. “I think he gets a kick out of pissing the rest of them off.” 

“Probably.” Tara grins. “I know they sure have done some terrible things. I don’t know how well they treated you, but they treated Faith and Buffy both pretty shitily.” Tara admits as she gets a far off look in her eyes.

“Yeah, well after I was called Giles kind of took me under his wing. I think he had a discussion with Travers, after that the only one that really had anything to do with me is Giles.” Jacqi admits. “They left us alone. The rest of the group, as Giles said, are a bunch of arrogant ponces.”

“I’ll have to bring him down about that phrasing.” Tara growls, with a twinkle in her eyes before laughing. “I’ve been reading up on my British terminology. He isn’t going to get by saying those kinds of things anymore.” 

“Oh, bloody hell.” Giles grumbles as he comes into the kitchen. “I figured I’d come in and save my dignity but I’m too late.” Narrowing his gaze on Tara. “Exactly how much reading up did you do?”

Tara chuckles as she opens up the cabinet pulling down a couple canisters of tea and a mug while pulling a tea ball out of the drawer. Pushing them towards the Watcher she smirks. “Well if I hear you say you’re a buggered old fool like I’ve heard you say before…” Tara trails off and laughs as Giles blushes.

“You shouldn’t talk that way to the man you consider a father, it just isn’t right.” Giles mutters quietly as he puts water on to boil. 

“At least I’m not asking if you like doing or being done to.” Tara mentions tongue in cheek glancing at a confused Jacqi. 

“What does it mean?” Jacqi questions.

“Don’t worry about it, my dear.” Giles quickly waves his hand to the new slayer before looking at Tara. “Don’t you dare tell her.”

Tara smirks and shrugs. “I can just give her my slang book and let her figure it out for herself. When I mentioned to Faith what it meant, she‘s been using that phrasing quite frequently.” Tara busts out laughing seeing the look on the Watcher’s face. “Without the old and fool portion. She just likes to say she’s buggered or in need of buggering, or something along those lines.”

“Bloody hell.” Giles pinches the bridge of his nose. “Is it too late for me to catch an airplane back to England? And since when have you become all…” Giles waves a hand around. “What happened to the shy, retiring witch that I knew?”

Tara chuckles. “It’s called having Faith and Buffy for lovers. That’ll change anybody.” Tara starts making the cream cheese icing while she laughs quietly. “Wait until you’ve been around those two for a while. Faith’s actually changed quite a bit. As has Buffy.” Tara smiles softly thinking about her two lovers. Glancing at the clock seeing they’ve been gone for about one and a half hours. Sighing quietly, knowing it’ll be at least another hour minimum, before she’ll see them again. 

“I dare say it would.” Giles admits and pours the water in his cup while gently dipping the tea ball in the mug. 

“Milk or honey?” Tara sets the bowl down on the counter while checking the temperature on the brownies. Deciding they need to cool for longer she turns to the Watcher.

“A touch of milk would be fine.” Giles admits and smiles as Tara grabs the milk out of the refrigerator for him. “Thank you, my dear.” 

Jacqi shakes her head at the two and stands. “I’m going to go take a shower and go to bed. I’m starting to drag a bit. Plus the fact that my poor little brain has had enough shocks and surprises today. This place is nothing like what I’m used to.” Jacqi chuckles as she heads out of the kitchen.

Tara smirks as the new slayer leaves the kitchen and glances towards Giles. “She’s a good kid.”

“Very much so.” Giles agrees quietly. “They had her hooked up with Jeffries. The old boy should have retired years ago. She had more freedom than a lot of other potentials, just because of his age. Luckily she took her training seriously and worked extra hard at everything he taught her, she even went to the local Dojo’s to become more adept at her martial arts.”

“That’s probably how she was able to best Buffy, huh?” Tara smirks slightly remembering the look on her lover’s face.

“Very much so. Thinking on it, it would have helped her, actually both Buffy and Faith, immensely to have more martial arts training. Learning different disciplines would only have been a plus. Of course the problem is their strength and speed. They couldn‘t be trained by anyone. I taught Buffy all I knew.” Giles shakes his head sitting down and sipping his tea. “Jacqi’s great at the technical fighting and a very brilliant young woman. But she needs to learn the win at all costs mentality that Buffy and Faith have. I have a feeling Jacqi is too…” Giles trails off trying to think of the proper phrasing.

“She’s too schooled. Too in this case you do this or that, no free will just regimented responses.” Tara looks to the Watcher and as he nods, she whispers. “Too much like Kendra?”

“Yes.” Giles admits looking down. “Not to the degree Kendra was. Not a complete automaton. She’s dealt with other people, she has a brilliant mind and does improvise, unlike Kendra did.”

“But she needs to learn to fight down and dirty. Learn if all you have is a rock, to use that rock to the best of your abilities. To also learn when to run if you’re in a no-win situation.” Tara continues quietly. 

“Exactly.” Giles looks in surprise at Tara. “I knew it would be a good idea to bring her here. Of course Faith’s comments had something to do with it.” Giles chuckles quietly. 

“The discussion she had with you after the showdown?” Tara questions making sure they were talking about the same discussion. At Giles’ nod she smiles sadly. “Can I ask you a question?” Tara looks up at the Watcher and at his nod she runs a finger between the tiles on the island. “Jacqi said something about you having a discussion with Travers regarding her. May I ask what was said?”

Giles sighs heavily then smirks. “He wasn’t about to let her come here. He already had a new Watcher lined up for her and was planning on sending her to different hotspots around the globe. Pretty much throwing her to the wolves. Every time they did that in the past the slayer was lucky to last three months.” Taking another sip of his tea he looks down briefly thinking back to that time. “I sort of let out the fact that if he even thought of treating the new slayer like a tool he was going to have Faith, Buffy and you coming there to kick his ass royally. Let alone what I was planning to do to the buggered ass.” He looks up and sees the laughter in the blue eyes at his wording. Chuckling quietly he shakes his head. “If it had been just me, Buffy and Faith the only ones he had to worry about, he wouldn’t have listened to me. I used you as my trump card, my dear.” Giles admits looking at the witch.

Tara frowns and shakes her head confused. “Why would mentioning me be the reason he caved?”

Giles reaches out and lays a hand over top of Tara’s. “You, my dear, are a part of the Goddess. You can do anything you want. If you wished it you could bring Travers here at a blink of an eye and rip him a new asshole. It wouldn’t matter where he was and he knew that. The head coven mistress told him what you did to Willow and explained to him what kind of power it took. I dare say I used that to my advantage to keep Jacqi out of his greedy hands. And even if it upsets you and you don’t wish me to stay, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Giles admits as he pulls his hand away.

Tara looks at the Watcher in shock. “I would never…”

Giles smirks. “He doesn’t know that.” As Tara laughs he smiles softly. “But I also had no doubt that once Jacqi was here, and you got to know her that you would consider her family and will protect her with every fiber of your being.”

“I have a tendency to protect what’s mine.” Tara nods her head to the truth of that statement. “Whether it’s friend, family or loved one.” Tara stands and checks the cooled brownies. Quickly she spreads the icing across the two regular brownies and slices a big section off for Jacqi and a smaller section for Dawn. She glances over at Giles who’s sitting there silently drinking his tea staring out at nothing. “Would you like a brownie?”

Giles quickly turns and looks at Tara. “No thank you, my dear. Maybe tomorrow.”

Tara chuckles. “I won’t guarantee that there’ll be any left tomorrow.”

Giles thinks about it for a minute and nods his head. “What do you have?”

“Regular brownies with cream cheese icing and a batch of brownies with walnuts.” Tara smiles as Giles grins at her. “Would you like a piece of each?”

“Please. I don’t look for there to be any here tomorrow.” Giles shakes his head knowingly.

“Especially with Faith. She can sit down and eat a whole pan in one sitting.” Tara admits smiling at the thought of her lover. Shaking herself out of those thoughts she slices another brownie off and puts it on the plate before grabbing one of the pans with the walnut loaded brownies. Setting the plate in front of Giles she winks. “I’m going to run upstairs and get Jacqi if she’s still awake. I’m sure she might want to get some brownies before the other two get back.”

Giles chuckles as Tara quickly leaves the kitchen. “You, my dear, spoil these women.” Giles murmurs to himself. “And, I daresay you will do the same for me. We are definitely one lucky group of people to know you.” Giles shakes his head thinking about how Willow had royally screwed up. 

“I heard the brownies were ready.” Dawn comes quickly into the kitchen grabbing a glass before opening the refrigerator to pull out the gallon of milk. Quickly filling her glass and replacing the milk, she looks at the two plates with brownies on them grinning. “I bet I know which one is for Jacqi.” Grabbing the plate with the smaller slices of brownies on it she winks at Giles as she heads back to the living room.

Tara peeks her head in Dawn’s room and sees Jacqi stretched out on the cot and frowns seeing her feet almost hanging off the end of the cot. “That’s not going to work. We’ll figure out something to do tomorrow.” 

Jacqi jerks her head up from the book she’s reading looking at Tara. “What doesn’t work?”

“The cot. The couch might actually be more comfortable for you than that thing, if you don’t mind waiting to go to sleep?” Tara makes the statement more of a question.

“This is fine for now.” Jacqi looks down at the cot. “I’ve slept on worse. Is that why you came up here?”

“Oh, no. Actually I came up here to tell you the brownies are ready if you would like to get some before the two hungry slayers come in from slaying and get their greedy little paws on them.” Tara smiles sardonically at the newest slayer. “I love them, but when it comes to food, especially sweets, you got to grab them when you can.”

Jacqi chuckles as she stands up looking down at her t-shirt and shorts. “This okay to wear downstairs?”

Tara glances over the slightly baggy t-shirt and sweat shorts, chuckling quietly. “Better than what you’ll see Faith running around in. Come on down and get your brownies.” Tara quickly turns and heads down the stairs with Jacqi following behind her. “Do you want milk?”

“Please.” Jacqi nods and grins at the Watcher as he’s taking a huge bite out of a brownie. “Is it good?”

Giles nods his head as he quickly chews and swallows. “Best brownie I think I’ve ever had. I just might have to get Tara to cut me a couple more pieces and cover them for me. I’ll hide them in my room to eat tomorrow.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “They’ll sniff them out, Giles.” Quickly pouring Jacqi a glass of milk she sets it on the island in front of the slayer. 

Giles rolls his eyes. “I dare say you’re probably right. But I’ll try it anyway.”

Tara smiles as she pulls down a Tupperware container and cuts two more pieces of brownies. “Do you prefer one or the other?” Tara looks over at the Watcher and grins as he shakes his head. Putting a good sized piece of each in the container she quickly closes it and hands it to Giles. “Might have better luck with it being in this.”

“We’ll see.” Giles smiles as he finishes the last of his brownies and tea. Sighing quietly and patting his stomach he grins at Tara. “Absolutely delicious. And I must say I’m about ready for bed.”

“Have a good night’s sleep, Giles.” Tara smiles as she watches the Watcher place his mug in the sink as he carries his brownies out of the kitchen with him. 

“You, too.” Giles murmurs before he heads up the stairs.

Tara looks out the kitchen window at the night, wondering how her lovers are doing. ‘How much am I going to miss being around them when I have to start back at school?’ Tara thinks to herself smirking. Having gotten used to doing pretty much everything together in the last month, Tara knows it’s going to be a major withdrawal when she goes back to school. Faith was still debating on whether or not to take college classes, and truth be told she didn‘t look for her to take a full load, but if she did go she‘d probably pick and choose a few classes that interested her. 

Tara jumps slightly as the phone rings and turns, walking quickly over to the phone, smiling self-consciously at the newest addition to the household. “Sorry, I sometimes wander off to my own world.” Answering the phone, Tara smiles and her eyes soften. “Buffy… You are?… Wonderful… If you would like to get vanilla ice cream to go with the brownies, that’s fine. I made cream cheese icing for the regular brownies…Yes there’s room if you pick some up…I love you, too…” Tara chuckles as she hears Faith in the background. “Tell Faith I love her also… See you soon… Be careful.” Tara smiles as she disconnects the phone and hangs it back up. “If you want any more brownies, you better get a piece now. Looks like the two bottomless pits will be here in less than fifteen minutes.” 

Jacqi smiles at the witch looking down at her empty plate, debating silently. “Will they really be gone tomorrow?” She questions looking back up.

“Most likely.” Tara admits nodding her head with a quirk of her lips. 

“Well maybe one more small piece of each.” Jacqi grins. “They’re really very, very good.”

“Thank you.” Tara quickly cuts another piece of each and places it on the young slayer’s plate. Sliding it in front of the woman, she quickly turns and looks at what’s left of the two pans she had been pulling the brownies out of, tilting her head considering the brownies. Cutting what was left of each pan in half, to make them more manageable, Tara slides them onto one plate setting it on the island before cutting into the other two batches of brownies cutting roughly the same amount and placing it on another plate. Turning and placing it on the island also, Tara opens the refrigerator and grabs out the milk looking at the half gallon that’s left and sets it down before grabbing a couple of glasses. 

Jacqi looks wide-eyed at the plates covered with brownies. Looking back up with stunned eyes at Tara she just points at the plates. 

Tara smirks. “Ten to one Faith will go back for more after she finishes her plate. Want to bet?”

Jacqi looks down again and up into the twinkling blue eyes of the witch and shakes her head. “You know them better than I do. There’s no way I’m taking that bet.”

“Smart girl.” Tara grins as she leans back against the counter as she hears the front door open. 

“Honey, we’re home.” Buffy calls before running into the kitchen setting the ice cream down and pulling Tara in for a quick but thorough kiss. “Missed you tonight.”

Tara smiles softly as she runs her hand through the blonde hair, doing a cursory glance over her lover to make sure she wasn’t hurt. “I missed you, too.” Tara admits before leaning in for another kiss.

“Save some witchy goodness for me.” Faith growls quietly, as she grabs the ice cream and throws it in the freezer before working her way over to Tara. 

“Plenty to go around, Faith.” Buffy winks at Tara as the witch hugs her tightly to her. 

“How was slaying tonight?” Tara questions and smiles as Faith leans around Buffy and gives her a toe curling kiss. “Hmmm. Must have been good.”

“Nine Vamps and a Dragnar Demon. He was one ugly little bastard.” Faith grumbles before leaning in again and kissing Tara quickly. 

Buffy snuggles in deeper against Tara. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby.” Tara kisses Buffy on top of the head smiling at her lover. “Anything happen that I need to know about?”

“No. Just got used to you being with us on patrol. Missed my snuggles while Faith beat up on the vampire population.” Buffy grins then frowns as she sees Faith’s hand sneaking towards her plate. “FAITH!” Buffy growls loudly.

“You know the rules, B.” Faith snickers as she grabs one of the brownies off Buffy’s plate.

“That’s on my plate. Not yours, so put it back down before I sic Tara on you.” Buffy grumbles before kissing Tara briefly and turning to sit down at the island smacking Faith on the arm. “Give it back.”

Faith smirks as she throws the brownie back on Buffy’s plate and spins around grabbing Tara up to sit on her lap so she can nuzzle her neck.

“She let you do all the slaying tonight, didn’t she?” Tara looks accusingly at Buffy. “You know how Faith gets when she does all the slaying.”

“Yep.” Buffy smirks as she takes a huge bite out of her brownie. “So, Jacqi. Anything interesting happen while we were on patrol?” Buffy sidetracks the conversation, grinning.

“Tara embarrassed Giles.” Jacqi admits grinning as she watches Faith completely ignore what’s going on to nibble on Tara. “Is she like that all the time?”

“Close.” Tara huskily growls. “Faith, honey. Please?”

“You ain’t no fun.” Faith grumbles as she rests her head against the witch’s shoulder. “If I can’t nibble on you, can I have some more brownies?”

Tara rolls her eyes before sliding off the slayer’s lap. “Yes you can.”

“How did Tara embarrass Giles?” Buffy questions raising an eyebrow at Tara.

“Something about buggered or buggering or something.” Jacqi looks confused.

Faith grins ear to ear. “You didn’t!” She laughs looking at Tara.

Buffy almost spits out her brownie. “Tara!” 

“I told him I had been reading up on British slang and that if he said he was a buggered old fool that I knew what he was saying.” Tara shrugs her shoulders before grinning evilly at Faith. “Then I mentioned to him after I explained what it meant to Faith how she was always going on about needing to be buggered.”

Buffy turns a deep red and shoves the plate away as she bangs her head on the island. “She didn’t. She did not say that to my Watcher.”

Faith starts off chuckling quietly before laughing full heartedly. “Did you get a bloody hell for it?”

“Multiples, I do believe.” Tara grins as she sets another good sized brownie on Faith’s plate. “I did say he ought to be thankful that I didn’t ask him if he liked doing or being done too.”

“Ah, hell.” Buffy whimpers quietly. “That was not an image I needed in my brain, Tara.” Buffy whines quietly resting her head on the counter.

“Will someone please tell me what the hell it means?” Jacqi finally starts getting grumpy.

Tara shrugs her shoulder. “Giles said I couldn’t tell you.” She looks at Faith and wiggles her eyebrows. “Sorry, babe.” Tara whispers to Buffy as she rubs her back. 

“I think we should make her research it.” Faith smirks at Tara before glancing back at Jacqi. “I think she’s too young to be hearing what that means.” Faith grins at the young slayer before taking a huge bite out of her brownie.

“Will someone take pity on the poor new slayer?” Dawn grumbles as she throws a book in front of Jacqi before placing her plate in the sink. “I’m feeling a little beat. My turn for a shower, then I’m going to hit the bed.” Dawn quickly hugs and kisses Tara on the cheek before hugging the still whining Buffy and smacking Faith on the shoulder. “Love you guys.”

“Love you, too.” Tara smiles as Dawn quickly heads out of the kitchen. 

Jacqi quickly flips the book open and looks up buggered and turns red. “You are so rotten.” Jacqi shakes her head starting to flip the book to ponce when she stops with a frown on her face and looks back up at Faith.

Faith starts chuckling again as it dawns on Jacqi. “The kid can put two and two together to get four.” 

“Faith, behave.” Tara murmurs wrapping an arm around the slayer. Tara can literally see the wheels turning in the younger slayer’s mind. “We’re going to go to jail for aiding in the delinquency of a minor.”

“I’m emancipated.” Jacqi waves her hand at Tara while blinking repeatedly. “I think I should go to bed. I’m starting to have images in my brain probably not unlike what’s going through Buffy’s. And that’s just wrong.” Jacqi quickly stands up and starts to grab her dirty dishes.

“I’ll get them, Jacqi.” Tara smiles. “Have a good night.”

“’Night, Tara.” Jacqi smiles at the witch before grinning at the two slayers. “’Night Buffy, Faith.”

“Night, kiddo.” Faith smirks slightly as she feels Tara running a hand up and under the back of her shirt. 

“’Night, Jacqi.” Buffy looks up and smiles at the new slayer.

“So did you two get your fill of brownies?” Tara runs her hand repeatedly over the warm velvety skin of Faith’s back, while running her other hand through Buffy’s hair.

“I did.” Buffy growls quietly leaning into the caress before shifting around and wrapping her arms around Tara’s waist. Leaning forward she starts nibbling on the witch’s collarbone and smiles as she hears a quiet groan come from Tara and her body push in closer. 

Tara wraps both arms around Buffy and pushes herself into the woman more firmly while scraping her short nails up her back. 

Faith feels a hot streak of lust work its way through her body watching the two women. “Did ya’ get the spell done on the room?”

Tara cries out quietly as Buffy latches onto her nipple through the clothes. “Didn’t have time.” 

“I guess that means we’re going to keep people up tonight.” Buffy smirks as she works her way over to the other nipple, growling quietly at the clothes in the way. 

“We got the mats in the garage.” Faith suggests as she shifts to stand behind Tara gently tugging the witch’s shirt up and unhooking her bra before placing hot wet kisses along her spine. “The witch here hasn’t been initiated in on them yet.” Faith growls before nipping along a shoulder blade. 

“Oh, my.” Tara whispers as Buffy finishes pushing the bra and shirt over her head out of the way, dropping it on the counter as she quickly sucks a hardened nipple in her mouth. “How come this is starting to feel like a witch sandwich?” Tara pants out as Faith runs a hand down over her ass, flexing her fingers into her butt cheeks. 

“Because…” Buffy starts before working her way over to the other breast. “Faith and I had a little fun to take the edge off before coming back home.”

Tara groans quietly. “Eventually you’re going to get caught doing that. And I’m not going to bail you out of jail for at least 24 hours.” She jerks her hips as Faith works her hands around to the front of her pants and presses in tight against her. 

“Then you better be careful, too.” Faith growls in her ear. “Because I remember a few times when you got carried away behind a mausoleum or two.”

“Oh, fuck!” Tara calls out more loudly than she meant to as Faith works her hand down under her clothes and starts rubbing quickly and firmly around her clit. 

Buffy chuckles as she works her way back up across the top of Tara’s breasts, taking a long moment to suck firmly on her pulse point, leaving a deep red mark before working her way up her neck to come in opened mouth and tongue seeking it’s mate, groaning as Tara quickly takes up the challenge, battling her tongue against Buffy’s. 

Faith pants at the wetness she finds oozing out of the witch, quickly dipping her fingers further down to scoop some up and pulls her hand from the woman’s pants, smirking as Tara growls in complaint while kissing Buffy. “Wanna taste.” Faith nips Tara’s ear and gets a groan from both women in response to her words.

Tara pants out after Buffy releases her. “Go elsewhere to continue this, please.” 

Buffy grins at Faith and winks before leaning over the witch’s shoulder and kissing her deeply. “Garage?”

“Garage.” Faith nods her head in agreement before grinning wickedly. “You want the front half or the back half?”

“How about we both get the front first?” Buffy’s eyes get a mischievous glint in them. 

“I like the way you think.” Faith growls, then laughs quietly as Buffy quickly picks a protesting Tara up and carries her out to the garage. Following the two women, Faith flicks on the small light they had set up in the garage while turning and shutting the door firmly behind her quickly following the two women to the mats.

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara whimpers as she sees the dual gleams of mischief glinting in her lovers’ eyes. “I’m in so much trouble.”

“Yes you are.” Buffy growls out with a chuckling Faith right behind her.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Tara groans quietly as she starts to stretch and finds she can’t move. Opening her eyes she looks down to see her two lovers literally wrapped around her body. Laughing quietly at the thought that her breasts are going to turn into pancakes with these two always laying on them, Tara reaches down and runs her hands gently through the two slayers’ hair. “Hey, you two. I need to start cooking breakfast.” 

“Don’t wanna move.” Faith growls, shifting in tighter against the witch as she shifts her leg up further, grinning when she hears a moan from Tara as it comes into contact with a very warm, damp place. Smirking she runs her hand gently down through trimmed curls, tickling her fingertips gently over the area, making Tara giggle.

Buffy opens an eye and watches as Faith’s hand travels over Tara’s body. “Hmmm. I think I know what I want for breakfast.” Buffy shifts her head and sucks as much of Tara’s breast into her mouth as she can.

Tara moans and arches up into Buffy’s mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure. “We got a full…Faith!” She cries out quietly as Faith eases two fingers into her body while gently stroking across her clit with her thumb, making it swell with need. 

“B, breakfast is almost ready.” Faith sing-songs to the other slayer after a few long moments, smirking as Buffy lets Tara’s breast pop as it escapes her mouth. Keeping up the stroking, Faith groans quietly, feeling the witch’s muscles starting to clamp down on her fingers. Watching as Buffy leans in, Faith grins and meets her halfway, kissing her deeply. Finally pulling away, she growls. “Better hurry, B.” 

Tara rocks herself against Faith’s talented fingers, groaning as she watches her two lovers kiss. Growling as Faith eases her hand away, Tara watches as Buffy quickly slides down her body. As soon as Buffy licks over her, Tara jerks up into the caress.

Faith brings her coated fingers up, licking the witch’s flavor from them. “Damn, I think I should have had breakfast instead of letting B.” Faith narrows her eyes as she looks at Buffy’s twinkling hazel eyes.

“You got it prepared for me you’re not going to take it away now, are you?” Buffy quickly murmurs before diving back in.

“Better not, it’ll piss you off.” Faith growls quietly, before turning her gaze up to the panting, squirming witch. Easing up, Faith grins down into her lover’s eyes. “Anything else you would like while Buffy’s being greedy?”

“Faith!” Tara growls, wrapping her hand in her hair and jerking her down for a very thorough passionate kiss, as Buffy quickly brings her to climax. Calling out Buffy’s name into Faith’s mouth, Tara pushes her body strongly into Buffy’s mouth.

Faith grins as she pulls away after Tara climaxes. “Good morning, Blondie.”

Buffy chuckles as she lays her head on Tara’s abdomen, groaning as Tara caresses her head. 

“Good morning.” Tara murmurs while caressing both women’s heads. “So… Who am I going to have for breakfast?” Tara questions with a lift of her eyebrow.

Buffy and Faith both look at each other. Grinning, Buffy wiggles her eyebrow. “Want to see if it’ll work?”

“Oh, yeah. We know it’ll work, B. We just ain’t told the witch about our idea.” Faith smirks as she watches Buffy. “Hey, Tare. Shift on your side, will ya‘?” 

Tara narrows her eyes at Faith. “What are you two up to?” 

“Come on. Don’t ya’ trust me?” Faith smirks at the witch. “You might want to move the pillows out of the way, you’ll have something else to use as a pillow.”

Tara tilts her head questioningly at the slayer, but finally shifts on her side, moving the pillows away. Watching as Buffy crawls up beside her, kissing her briefly before rotating her body around. Tara watches the angle that Buffy’s shifting her body in and the light bulb kicks on. Chuckling quietly, she helps Buffy shift to where she has access to the slayer’s most intimate area, running a fingertip gently through the glistening lips before laying her head on the slayer’s inner thigh, licking over the slayer’s weeping sex. 

Faith chuckles as Tara realizes what they’re up to. 

Buffy groans as Tara starts licking and sucking on her swollen sex. Reaching out, she tugs Faith none-too-gently to get her where she wants her. “Get your ass here, Faith.” Buffy yanks Faith to her after she quickly slides her into position. Diving in, Buffy shoves three fingers quickly into the slayer while flicking her tongue strongly over Faith’s quickly swelling clit. 

“Fuck!” Faith cries out quietly, as Buffy starts pounding into her. Smelling Tara’s arousal, Faith quickly leans in the short distance licking strongly over her, smiling to herself, before sucking the muscle into her mouth, flicking it occasionally. Sliding her hand up, Faith slides two fingers gently into the witch’s center. Gently stroking over the inner muscle, Faith groans into the witch as Buffy brings her closer to the brink.

Tara growls as Faith starts caressing her inner sweet spot, picking up the pace of her licking, Tara quickly pushes three of her long fingers deep in Buffy. Groaning as Buffy pushes hard against her. Knowing Buffy’s close, as she clenches repeatedly on her fingers, Tara gently scrapes her teeth across Buffy’s clit, before licking back in the opposite direction. Feeling the muscle starting to quiver strongly, Tara bites down gently as Buffy climaxes, causing a chain reaction in the other two women as they quickly follow her over the edge. 

After a few long minutes, all three women shift onto their backs, amongst various grunts and moans. 

“Fuck me!” Faith groans finally. “Was it just me or was there like a domino effect thing happening?”

“Definitely.” Tara smirks running a hand over Buffy’s leg. “We’re good, but I don’t think we’re that good.”

Buffy laughs quietly before nipping Faith’s thigh, smirking as she jumps. “What’s the plan for the day?” 

“I like the idea of stayin’ like this for the rest of the day.” Faith huskily states turning her head and placing a kiss on Tara’s thigh before shifting up and snuggling into her stomach. 

“You’d be yelling for food in another hour or so.” Tara chuckles running a hand through Faith’s hair. With her other hand she tugs on Buffy’s arm. “Come here, Buffy.”

Buffy grins and shifts around snuggling her face into Tara’s neck kissing her pulse point.

Tara laughs and runs the other hand through Buffy’s hair, holding her tightly to her. “I love you two. And if everyone wants to eat, I probably should be getting up here soon.”

“They can feed themselves.” Faith growls out. “I think they’re all awake already.”

“They are.” Buffy nods her head, softly running a finger around Tara’s nipple, smiling as it slowly stiffens. “What were you planning on fixing for breakfast?”

“Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and toast.” Tara murmurs as she strokes down Buffy’s neck. “How do you two want your eggs? Scrambled, over-easy, hard fried for sandwiches?”

“It’s been a while since we’ve had over-easy. I wouldn’t mind some runny eggs to run the toast through.” Buffy admits.

“Don’t sound bad.” Faith agrees running a caressing finger over Tara’s hip. “Do we have enough eggs for everyone?”

“Probably not.” Tara admits quietly. “If one of you two will run to the store and pick up a couple more dozen…. You know I was thinking.”

“Uh, oh. Here we go again.” Faith growls before laughing as Tara tugs on her hair.

“How come you always have to pick on me when I start thinking?” Tara smiles before running her finger over the slayer’s full bottom lip.

“Because you come up with some interesting ideas.” Faith mutters before licking the finger playing with her lips.

“Well it occurred to me that with three slayers in the house, a witch and a key. Not counting the fact that Giles will probably be eating over here frequently, we should probably invest in a big freezer and maybe a second refrigerator. We have room down in the basement for them.” Tara continues running her hands over her lovers, smiling softly as she feels them burrowing deeper against her. 

“I think she says we eat a lot.” Buffy grumbles quietly.

“We do.” Faith admits chuckling. “And unless we want to go to the grocery store every day or possibly even multiple times a day, we probably should invest in another fridge and freezer.”

“Maybe two freezers.” Tara mutters. “Have one as an ice cream freezer with the way you two go through sweets.”

“Oooh. Open the door and have a choice of all different kinds of ice cream? I like that idea.” Buffy lifts her head up looking at Tara. “Do we need to go to the store and see how quickly they can deliver?”

“Well, you need to measure the width of the door to make sure that whatever you order will fit through there. Plus they’ll have to be maneuvered around the island and there might be problems at the bottom of the stair case.” Tara thinks quietly. 

“Naw, B and I can lift whatever we get over and around the island. The bottom of the stair case I can remove the railing to make it easier to deal with.” Faith frowns thinking if there was anything else that might come up. “You think there’ll be a problem, B?”

“Nope. I think we can handle it.” Buffy smiles. “I guess this means we ought to get cleaned up and run to the store, huh?”

“It would be helpful if you want to eat.” Tara grins. “We can all go out for a walk around town after breakfast. Stop at the store maybe buy at least a freezer. It’ll probably take a few days before they can deliver it.”

“Yeah, and we can confuse them when we tell ‘em we’ll put it down in the basement.” Faith grins wickedly. “I love to see guys’ faces when B and I start toting things around that makes them sweat.”

“You two just like showing off.” Tara murmurs and laughs as Buffy shifts up and gives her a quick kiss. 

“Got dibs on the bathroom first.” Buffy yells grabbing a robe and running to the bathroom.

Faith chuckles and shifts up beside Tara. “She’s a brat.” 

“Yes, she is.” Tara agrees smiling. “But then again, so are you and so am I.” 

“You didn’t have to bring that portion of it up.” Faith growls running her fingers gently over Tara’s stomach, playing unconsciously with the piercing. “How does the new kid seem?”

“She’s a good kid. I think she’ll fit in well.” Tara frowns thinking about what Giles had told her. Sighing she smiles softly at Faith who’s now watching her. “Wait until Buffy comes out of the bathroom. I’ll tell you what Giles said.”

“’Kay.” Faith props her head up on her hand watching Tara. “We almost need a bigger house.”

“I know. It’s getting full quick.” Tara grins. “We can always possibly fix up the attic as another room.”

“That’s an idea.” Faith agrees quietly. “I would have suggested the basement, but considerin’ we’re gonna be putting a fridge and freezer down there, that will knock it out.”

“Well, unless we want to build an addition onto the house making it your guys’ workout room, and move the appliances to the garage…” Tara shrugs her shoulders. 

“Hmmm.” Faith nods her head. “Need to think on this, see if we can figure somethin’ out.”

“What are you talking about while I was showering?” Buffy smirks at her two lovers as she walks back into the bedroom, running a towel over her hair.

“Renovating the house.” Tara grins. “Actually Giles and I had a discussion yesterday regarding Jacqi, that I need to tell you two about.” Tara watches as Buffy sits down on the edge of the bed. Shifting up to prop her back against the headboard, Tara frowns momentarily. “He mentioned that Jacqi is a very talented and smart young woman. Of course she had an older Watcher that wasn’t a lot of help, but she did take the time to seek out different Martial Arts learning everything she could.” Tara smirks at Buffy.

“Yeah, yeah. I kind of figured that out.” Buffy growls quietly.

Faith sniggers before shifting her body to lay her head in Tara’s lap, smiling as Tara automatically starts stroking her hair.

“Well he mentioned the fact that she’s good at the execution, but that she’s a little automatic in her responses. She’s not as bad as Kendra, because she has had different training and been exposed to other people. But she doesn’t have the kick ass and win however you can mentality.”

Buffy frowns thinking about what Tara’s saying. “So he’s wanting us to bring her more up to speed and make her realize you do whatever you have to, to live?”

“Yes.” Tara nods her head at her lover.

“She needs to be taught how to fight down and dirty. Use anythin’ and everythin’ she can to win, or to be able to run away to come back later.” Faith growls out quietly.

“That’s what you two are going to teach her. Teach her to know when to fight and when to run. Make sure she’s aware of everything around her, that way if she runs out of stakes or weapons, she can use the normal day items to her advantage.” Tara smirks at Buffy. “Personally, I’ll be working on her with the learning and understanding of magic. We’re going to need to set up some kind of schedule. You two training her will be easier, you can work it in anytime. I’ll be going back to school here soon and will have to work around my schedule.”

Buffy and Faith both growl at that thought. 

Tara smiles at her lovers before tapping Faith to move. Slowly standing up she stretches and groans quietly. “My turn in the shower. Then I’ll head downstairs and start fixing breakfast.” Throwing her robe on, she grabs clothes and heads to the bathroom. 

Buffy smiles at Faith who’s shifted around to lay her head in her lap now. “You wanting to spend all day in bed?”

“Only if I can talk someone into stayin’ here with me.” Faith growls quietly. 

“Sorry, Faith.” Buffy smirks running a hand down her neck. “If you want, I’ll run to the store while you get cleaned up.”

“You don’t mind?” Faith looks up and smiles at Buffy as she shakes her head. “I can always toast the bread and butter it.”

“I probably should pick up another couple loaves of bread while I’m there too.” Buffy chuckles quietly. “Hell, maybe some more links and bacon wouldn’t hurt either.”

“Probably not.” Faith agrees. “Hell.” Faith finally shifts to sit on the bed. “You go ahead and get ready.” Faith grumbles as she finally stands and yanks out a pair of shorts and one of her tank tops to wear.

“Put a bra on, Faith. We aren’t here by ourselves anymore.” Tara smirks as she walks back into the room.

“Ruin my fun.” Faith growls grabbing underwear. “Shower time.” Faith grabs Buffy’s discarded robe and heads towards the bathroom.

Buffy and Tara look at each other laughing quietly. “I’m going to pick up some more bread, sausage and bacon to go with the eggs. Do we need anything else?” Buffy questions as she brushes her hair.

“Probably another gallon of milk.” Tara thinks quietly. “We’re going to need to run to the store and really stock up sometime soon. I need more flour and other staples.”

“Get a list started. We can use Giles’ car before he has to take it back to the rental agency today.” Buffy smiles watching Tara dress quickly. 

Tara tilts her head watching Buffy before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Buffy quickly grasps the witch behind the head before she can shift too far away and pulls her in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Finally pulling back to breathe, Buffy chuckles. “How often do you think we can get rid of Jacqi and Dawn? Giles the babysitter.”

Tara smirks at her lover. “Not as often as you two wish we could.” 

“Probably not.” Buffy growls quietly. Quickly dressing she pulls her boots on watching Tara. “Do we need more syrup?”

Tara chuckles quietly and shakes her head. “No, I picked up a couple big bottles the last time I went to the store, so we should have at least one bottle.”

“I’m going now, that way we’ll have plenty of food.” Buffy smiles as Tara closes the distance between them again. 

Placing a gentle kiss on Buffy’s lips, Tara leans in, hugging her tightly. “I want you two to learn from Jacqi also. More formal training in the different Arts would be beneficial.”

“I kind of figured.” Buffy admits hugging Tara back. “I’ll be back as quick as I can. Love you.”

“I love you, too, be careful.” Tara smiles as Buffy heads out of the bedroom. Grabbing a brush and running it quickly through her still damp hair, she heads towards the stairs, laughing quietly as she hears Faith singing in the shower. Working her way downstairs she smiles at Giles sitting in the chair sipping a cup of tea. Frowning, she looks around not seeing Dawn or Jacqi. Walking into the kitchen, she chuckles as Jacqi is in the middle of making a huge stack of pancakes. 

Dawn turns mischief filled eyes on Tara. “Did you guys forget something last night?” She smirks as she slides Tara’s shirt and bra across the island towards Tara.

Jacqi giggles with her back turned to the witch.

Tara turns a deep red, grabbing the clothes. “Damn, I knew we were forgetting something.” She mutters quietly before heading to the basement for the next load of laundry. 

“We didn’t find them.” Dawn admits, biting her lip when Tara came back into the kitchen. “Giles was up early making a pot of tea.”

“Ah, hell.” Tara groans quietly. “Now he’s going to pick on me.” Opening the refrigerator, she grabs out the items for breakfast. “Thank you Jacqi for fixing pancakes, I’m going to add something a little extra for the meat lovers.”

“Bacon?” Dawn hopefully questions.

“Bacon, sausage links, eggs over easy.” Tara smiles at the teen. “Buffy headed out to get more.” Quickly opening packages and adding skillets to the stove, she starts cooking the food. 

Jacqi chuckles as she finishes the pancakes. “Start with pancakes?” She questions looking at the witch. 

“Go ahead and take them to the dining room table. It won’t take too long for this to finish cooking.” Tara grabs a loaf of bread out and starts toasting the bread. Smiling as she watches Faith open the refrigerator grabbing out the butter and syrup.

“I got the toast.” Faith runs a hand across the witch’s back as she works her way over to the toaster. 

“Thanks.” Tara smiles briefly at Faith as she turns the meat. Cracking a couple eggs and adding them to a skillet, she smirks as Faith leans against her. 

“This ain’t quite fair. I can’t cop a feel whenever I want no more.” Faith growls quietly in her ear. 

“You can, you just have to wait ‘til we have the room to ourselves.” Tara whispers back, laughing gently. Sliding the eggs onto a plate, she cracks more.

“I’m back.” Buffy laughs quietly as she watches Faith buttering toast while Tara fixes breakfast. “I saw that pile of pancakes out there.”

“Jacqi had started them. I’m just getting the eggs and meat done.” Tara looks up laughing at Buffy as she sees the bags piled up in her arms. “Need help?” 

“I got it.” Faith grabs a couple bags from Buffy, unpacking them quickly 

“Want me to grab milk and juice to take out to the dining room?” Jacqi questions as she comes back into the kitchen.

Tara looks up smiling. “Please. Thanks.” She quickly finishes placing the food on plates, handing them off to Buffy and Faith as she starts some more bacon and links. 

“Babe, why don’t you go eat the food before it gets cold.” Faith looks at the meat. “I think I might be able to handle the frying of the bacon and links.”

“I--” Tara trails off as Faith grasps her by the hips and shifts her from in front of the stove. 

“Go eat. I got it handled. You taught me well enough to keep it from burnin‘ too bad.” Faith smirks. 

“Aargh.” Tara grumbles before heading to the dining room. 

***

“What’s the plan for the day?” Tara questions looking at Giles.

“I need to take the car back in a couple hours. I’ll get a newspaper so I can check out the Real Estate ads.” Giles frowns slightly. “Did you say there were houses around here for sale?”

“Around the corner there’s a couple.” Buffy answers Giles. “Can we go on a food run? Pick up a few more things before you get rid of the car?” 

“Of course.” Giles smiles. “We’ll pick up a newspaper while we’re there.”

“Okay, we need to look at freezers and refrigerators while we’re out, B.” Faith brings up easing closer to the blonde slayer, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. “So do we wanna split up, or all go out together?”

Dawn smirks. “Personally I want to go to the mall and look for my future present.” 

Buffy groans quietly. “I can’t believe she wants a piercing.” 

Tara chuckles and runs a hand down her leg, clasping her knee. “It’s okay, honey. I can go with Giles to get the groceries if you four want to head to the mall?” 

“Don’t you want to go with us?” Buffy pouts adorably, batting her eyelashes at the witch.

“Dear Lord.” Giles mutters. “Can’t you be without each other for a couple hours?” He grumbles.

“Yes, we can. Hence me and Faith doing patrol last night.” Buffy snarks at the Watcher. “We just don’t like to be without her for long periods of time.” Buffy admits quietly. 

Tara rolls her eyes before grinning. “How about we run to the appliance store, look at the refrigerators and freezers, then stop at the grocery store on the way back? Giles can drop us off at the mall when he takes the car back.” Tara offers the compromise.

“Okay.” Buffy grins snuggling down into the couch between her two lovers.

“Brat.” Faith growls quietly, looking over Buffy’s head to Tara, smirking.

“Well, personally I don’t want to go appliance shopping.” Dawn wrinkles her nose at the thought.

“You guys don’t have to go. Have you talked to Janice yet?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh no! I completely forgot about calling her.” Dawn groans loudly before turning and heading into the kitchen to grab the phone.

Buffy chuckles looking up at a completely lost Jacqi. “Poor Jacqi. She doesn’t know what to think about us.” 

Jacqi walks over and sits down on the steps. “I figure it’ll all start making sense eventually.” 

“Give it six months to a year.” Faith smirks at the new slayer. “It might make sense then. Let’s get goin’. You wanna go appliance shoppin’, Jacqi?” 

“I think I’ll pass.” Jacqi shakes her head looking at the three grinning women. 

“Got anythin’ you want in particular at the store?” Faith moans as she stretches after she stands. “You know an unhealthy obsession with Twinkies or donuts?”

“Twinkies are Xander’s obsession.” Buffy smirks. 

“And donuts are Buffy’s.” Tara leans in and kisses Buffy’s cheek before standing. 

“Personally those brownies were really good.” Jacqi grins. “Maybe stuff to make some more of those?”

“That can be arranged.” Tara grabs her purse looking at Giles. “Feel like being a chauffeur?”

“Certainly.” Giles smirks at the witch, debating on whether or not to pick on her, deciding what the hell, he continues. “Chauffer is better than a maid, picking up after people.”

Tara blushes looking down. “That so is not going to happen again.” Tara mutters quietly.

“What happened?” Buffy looks from Tara to Giles.

“You guys need to be sure to pick up after yourselves when you decide to get freaky in other parts of the house.” Dawn snarks at her sister as she walks back into the living room. “Giles came across a few items of Tara’s in the kitchen.”

Faith chuckles and smirks.

Buffy groans looking at the blushing witch. “Sorry.”

Tara rolls her eyes and looks at her two lovers. “Payback’s a bitch, remember that.” Tara growls quietly. “Come on, let’s go shopping.”

***


	5. Chapter 5

Tara laughs quietly as she watches Buffy and Faith bickering. Shaking her head she looks at Jacqi who’s looking around, with an almost lost look on her face. Deciding to take pity on the new slayer, Tara walks up and taps her gently on the shoulder.

Jacqi looks up and throws her hands in the air. “I’m lost. I admit it. Dawn headed to parts unknown when she saw Janice. Those two I don’t even want to go near.” Jacqi looks at Buffy and Faith. 

“So I win by default?” Tara laughs quietly. “Come on. What do you need? Do you need any clothes or anything?”

“Most of my clothes are heavier. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get some lighter tops and a light jacket.” Jacqi admits quietly. Tilting her head as the two slayers become extremely quiet as they point at something in particular. “Is it okay to leave those two here by themselves?”

Tara looks over, frowning at her two lovers. “Probably not. God only knows what they’ll get up to when we’re gone.” Tara walks over to her lovers and leans over Buffy’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist. “What are you two up to?”

Buffy looks at Faith and raises an eyebrow.

“We were kinda wonderin’ if you might want to get a nipple pierced?” Faith questions hopefully. 

“Hmmm. And tell me what exactly do I get out of this piercing?” Tara questions quietly. 

“We won’t try and talk you into getting anything else pierced?” Buffy offers smiling. 

“We’ll be your love slaves for a month?” Faith ups the offer. 

“And how would that be different than it is now?” Tara cocks an eyebrow at Faith. 

“Yo! Nobody told me Hot Babes ‘R Us were back.” One of the employees yells from where he’d just finished piercing someone. 

“That’s because we were waiting to see if they were going to entertain us like last time, Jack, you idiot!!” Sherry exasperatedly yells back at him.

“Damn, sorry.” He mutters in apology. 

Jacqi covers her mouth as she feels laughter bubbling up. 

“I knew they’d remember us.” Tara moans quietly, dropping her head on Buffy’s shoulder. 

“We don’t forget babes like you making out in the store.” Jack admits. “That was some hot display.” He nods his head grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hey, if we put on another display can we get a discount?” Faith calls out smirking.

“Hell, yeah!” Jack’s eyes light up at the thought.

“Faith!” Tara growls quietly. “I am not putting on a display just to get a discount.”

“How about I tell you I love you and then you attack me again?” Faith’s eyebrows wiggle as she chuckles. 

“I don’t think it’ll have the same effect it did last time, Faith.” Buffy growls. Shifting around she wraps her arms around Tara’s waist and squeezes her lightly. “Is there a chance we might talk you into the piercing?”

Tara tilts her head leaning it against Buffy while threading her fingers through Buffy’s. “You two do realize that it would make that breast sore for quite a few weeks and you two will be missing out on your favorite pillows for a while.”

“Damn. Didn’t think about that.” Faith grumbles, frowning heavily, before blinking. Moving to stand in front of Tara she looks at her neck. “B?”

“Yeah?” Buffy looks up into the dark slayer’s twinkling eyes. 

“Didn’t you put like a hickey from hell on her neck last night?” Faith questions.

“I seem to remember a very deep dark red spot on her pulse point from last night, yes.” Buffy answers frowning. 

“It’s gone.” Faith whispers wiggling her eyebrows.

“Huh?” Buffy turns Tara around and looks at her neck. “Why didn’t I notice that?”

“None of us did.” Tara admits quietly. “Does that mean the slayer healing stuck with me?”

“It seems that way. If that’s the case the piercing would probably only be sore for a very short period of time.” Buffy thinks heavily for a moment. “Maybe we should do some kind of testing. Not anything painful, but maybe place another hickey on another body part and see how long it takes to fade away?” Buffy smirks looking down at Tara’s breasts. “Maybe multiple hickeys, you know, for scientific purposes?”

“Yeah, right B.” Faith mutters sarcastically. “And you say I have a breast fetish. You’re worse than me.”

Buffy glances at Faith’s breasts and back to Tara’s breasts. “Oh, yeah. I’ve got two sets of the most delicious breasts in the world to play with. I almost feel sorry that you two got shorted.” Buffy glances down to her meager breasts. “Almost.” Buffy glances back up laughing quietly. 

“Your breasts are absolutely perfect.” Tara whispers quietly in her ear. “And when we get some free time I’ll show you just how much they turn me on.”

Buffy’s eyes darken and she whimpers quietly. “I’m holding you to that.”

Faith shakes her head before easing away from the two women. Glancing around at the customers and employees who all seemed to have something else to do, Faith narrows her eyes. “Yeah, like we’re gonna to believe that, people.” Shaking her head she pats her two lovers on the ass. “We’ll do research then go from there. How about that?”

“That sounds like a very good idea.” Tara agrees. “We’ll be seeing you guys again this weekend.” Tara waves to the employees, laughing loudly at the looks of disappointment on their faces.

“You guys really did put on a display here.” Jacqi states in disbelief.

“Not us, those two.” Buffy points towards Faith and Tara. “Tara practically attacked Faith the last time we were in here.”

“And who chased me around the store?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow.

“You had it coming.” Buffy whines. “You were being mean to me. Setting Dawn up to get me all riled.” Buffy stops and thinks for a moment. “You know, I don’t think I ever did get to do to you what I promised.” Buffy’s eyes glint with mischief. “I think I just might have to remedy that.”

“Oh, shit!” Tara blushes deeply as she remembers what Buffy had told her what she was going to do to her. 

“That’s right, B.” Faith nods her head as she replays what happened that day. “You went to the shop and got the ingredients for the spell to keep Red out of the house and that’s the night when we found out about my dying for Tara to become the embodiment of the Goddess. That’s also the afternoon that I had some really hot and sweaty lovin’ with the witch.”

“I remember. I came home and you two were both passed out and wringing wet.” Buffy nods her head, laughing.

“Will you two stop!” Tara hisses out as she blushes and looks over at Jacqi who’s biting her lip and trying not to laugh. “Sorry, Jacqi.”

Jacqi waves her hand before laughing loudly. “In just the short period of time I’ve been here, I’ve come to the conclusion that you three are going to be like this all the time. So I either need to ignore it, laugh at it, or get digs in whenever I can.” Jacqi hesitates for a moment looking at the three women. “I’m still debating. I may do a combination of all three.”

“She’s fittin’ right in.” Faith nods her head smirking. “Hey, I’m gettin’ hungry.”

Tara chuckles shaking her head. “I’m not. How about you two?” Tara questions looking from Jacqi to Buffy smiling at the grin crossing Buffy’s face. Leaning in she kisses her quickly. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I can eat.” Jacqi admits quietly.

“Slayers.” Tara rolls her eyes. “Food court, here we come.” 

***

Tara crosses her legs sipping her soda while the three women demolish the pile of food in the middle of the table. “Feeding you three is going to be like feeding a Tyrannosaurus Rex!”

Jacqi giggles while sneaking the last veggie sub sandwich out from under the wrappers.

“HEY!” Faith yells, watching the teen with narrowed eyes. 

“First come, first serve. You like meat on your sandwiches anyway!” Jacqi smirks before taking a huge bite out of the sandwich then waving it in Faith’s face.

“That’s the wrong thing to do.” Tara’s eyes twinkle as Faith snatches it out of the woman’s hands and proceeds to eat it.

Jacqi’s eyes open wide and she looks from her now empty hands to the slayer with a mouth full of food grinning at her. “That wasn’t nice.”

Swallowing the bite of food, Faith chuckles. “I’m not nice. Remember, I’m the BAAAAD one of the group.” 

“Don’t you guys ever stop eating?” Dawn comes up to the table with Janice standing beside her. 

Tara smiles at the teen before nodding towards Janice. “Hi, Janice. And no, they don’t.”

“Hi, Tara.” Janice grins looking at the women and the pile of wrappers on the table. “I don’t know how you eat that much and stay as skinny as you do.” 

“Good metabolisms.” Faith and Buffy state at the same time, before chuckling.

“That what it is?” Janice laughs sliding a glance at Dawn. “Dawn said it was something else.”

“Janice! Don’t you dare repeat what I said.” Dawn’s eyes get huge. 

“I can imagine what Dawn said.” Buffy narrows her eyes on her sister. 

Dawn pales and steps back. “Ummm. I was kind of wondering if it was okay if I spend the night with Janice? Her mom said it was okay.”

Tara laughs quietly and reaches out grasping Buffy’s hand in hers. “That’s fine, Dawnie. Jacqi will probably enjoy sleeping in a bed tonight.” 

“Got that right.” Jacqi mutters digging through the wrappers to make sure there was no more food. 

Buffy laughs watching the slayer. “If you want some more food, you can go get more.” Buffy grabs some money and hands it to the teen.

“Thanks.” Jacqi grins heading towards the food stalls.

“Definitely need to get the additional refrigerator and freezers here quickly.” Tara exchanges looks with her two grinning lovers. Scooting her chair closer to Buffy, she wraps her arm around the slayer. 

“Is it okay if I ride home with them?” Dawn questions smiling at her sister and Tara. Glancing towards Faith who’s just smirking at the two women. 

Buffy leans into Tara’s side and nods her head. “Got your keys?”

Dawn opens her purse and closes it nodding her head. “I got them.”

“Need any cash?” Faith questions digging in her pocket.

“I’m good, thanks.” Dawn smiles thankfully at the rogue slayer. 

“I told mom we would meet her and it’s almost time.” Janice speaks up before waving at the three women. “Have fun shopping.”

“We will.” Tara rolls her eyes, smiling after the two teens. “I wonder when Giles is going to get here.” Tara chuckles as Buffy runs a fingertip over her knee. 

“Hopefully here soon. He needs to get some clothes and other essentials.” Faith smirks. “Or we could always buy his clothes for him.” 

“We could.” Buffy grins at Faith before looking at Tara. “Do you think boxers or briefs?”

“Boxers, definitely.” Tara nods her head, laughing. “He’s not allowed to go into any stores that carry tweed. We’re bringing him into the 21st Century one way or another! And he’s going to learn to wear jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes.” 

“Oh, bloody hell.” Giles groans coming up to sit beside the three women. Looking around he frowns. “Did you lose a couple teenagers?”

“Dawn ran into Janice and is going home with her tonight. Jacqi is getting more food.” Buffy explains, smirking at the Watcher. “How much did you hear?”

“More than I wanted to.” Giles rolls his eyes. “And who says I wear either?” He raises an eyebrow at Tara, making her blush.

“Did not need that picture in my head, Giles.” Buffy groans, while Faith snickers. 

“Yo, G-man, we need to get you a woman!” Faith chuckles rocking back on the back two legs of her chair. “Tare, keep an eye out at school, see if there’s any hot women for Tweed man.”

Tara laughs quietly. Looking at a slightly pink faced Giles. “I’ll be sure to keep my eyes open.”

“Just make sure it isn’t another Maggie Walsh!” Buffy grumbles quietly.

“Who’s Maggie Walsh?” Jacqi plops down on an empty chair between Faith and Giles flipping open the pizza box with a mushroom pizza in it. Taking a big bite out of a slice, she frowns as Faith’s hand sneaks in and steals a piece. 

“Psych teacher, turned out to be a Psychopathic Dr. Frankenstein.” Buffy shivers. “She built a super soldier out of demon, computer and human parts.”

“Yes, she did. She was also killed by her creation.” Tara continues. “They did experiments on all different kinds of demons. It wasn’t a pretty sight.”

“Sick. We’re supposed to kill them, not play Mr. Potato Head with them!” Jacqi snarks as she grabs another slice. “Hey!” She grumbles as Tara’s hand sneaks across to grab a piece. “Damn, maybe I should have gotten two pizzas.” Jacqi bitches.

“That probably would have been a smart thing to do.” Tara chuckles before taking a bite of the pizza. 

Giles smirks as he grabs the last slice, just beating Faith to it. “Haa!” He snorts at the slayer.

“Goddess!” Tara grumps, standing. “I’ll get a couple more pizzas.” 

“Pepperoni!” Buffy yells out after the witch, chuckling as Tara waves her hand in acknowledgement. Deciding to clear off the table, Buffy grabs a couple handfuls of wrappers taking them to the trashcan a short distance away, smirking as she feels Faith ease up behind her, reaching around to throw the rest of the trash in the bin. 

“We gotta remind the witch to do that spell on our room.” Faith mentions as she nips on Buffy’s ear. “I’m getting the urge to see how loud I can make you scream.”

Buffy whimpers and presses back into the dark slayer. “You want to talk to her about the other thing?”

Faith squeezes Buffy to her tightly. “You want me to, or do we both want to talk to her?” 

“It’s up to you.” Buffy turns and wraps her arms around the dark slayer. “I mean, I understand that she wants to give us time alone, but…” Buffy shrugs looking into Faith’s loving brown eyes.

“Personally, I think it would be hotter if she stuck around and joined in. If you don’t think she’ll freak out too much when we get rough.” Faith’s eyes darken as Buffy strokes her thumbs dangerously close to her breasts. 

“She’s been known to play rough.” Buffy smirks as she watches the desire flair in Faith’s eyes. 

“Yeah, but not our kind of rough.” Faith admits, biting the corner of her lip, thinking. “I guess it won’t hurt to ask.”

“No it won’t. Plus we don’t play rough all the time.” Buffy reaches up and runs a hand gently through Faith’s hair, smiling softly as Faith closes her eyes, groaning quietly. 

“No, we don’t.” Faith admits. “We’ll bring it up, and see what we can shake loose.”

Buffy nods her agreement before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the slayer’s full bottom lip. “Love you, Dark Warrior.” Buffy’s smirks at the wording, but her eyes are serious. 

“Watch that shit.” Faith grumbles, trying to keep from smiling. Her heart filling with love at hearing the words. Knowing Buffy jokes with her about being the Dark Warrior, but loves her completely, and actually thinks of it as an endearment. “Let’s go eat. The witch is probably about ready to be back with more food.”

Buffy chuckles as she watches Faith’s eyes light up when she mentions the witch and food. “You make me wonder which you like more, the food or Tara.”

“Both. We need to stock up on whipped cream, chocolate syrup and cherries. I’ve got the urge to do a witch sundae.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows.

“Now, that sounds like a plan.” Buffy grins as the two women walk back to the table, their arms wrapped around each other’s waist. 

Giles looks through the newspaper, circling possibilities while waiting for everyone to come back to the table. Glancing up as Buffy and Faith sit back down, whispering in each other’s ears, he shakes his heads. “How often are you going to try and slide the children off on me?” Giles questions seriously.

“As often as you want to take them.” Faith smirks at the older man. “It actually won’t be too bad. Squirt usually spends every other weekend with Janice, or at least she did. Jacqi will be the one you might have to take in occasionally.” Faith grins as Jacqi sets down a tray filled with drinks, followed by Tara carrying three large pizzas. 

“Been here one day and you’re already trying to get rid of me. Damn.” Jacqi bitches but winks to let them know she’s joking. 

“What are my two slayers up to?” Tara questions, narrowing her eyes on Buffy and Faith. 

“Giles just wanted to know how often he was going to have to baby sit. That’s all.” Buffy raises her hands up in mock surrender. “We weren’t doing anything, honest!”

“Uh, huh.” Tara looks at Buffy with a disbelieving look. “Are all three of you planning on going out on patrol tonight, or are you planning on splitting things up?” Tara questions as she flips open one pizza pushing it towards Buffy before opening another mushroom pizza, grabbing a slice, smirking as Giles, Buffy, and Faith grab a slice of the pepperoni.

“You want to go with?” Buffy questions in between bites of her pizza, eyeing Tara. “We could make Giles come along and have a nice little group walk.” Buffy smirks. 

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.” Giles admits as he finishes a slice of pizza looking at the mushroom pizza, grabbing a slice. “I am curious as to how your synchronized slaying has been going.” Giles smirks as he takes a bite of his pizza.

“What synchronized slaying?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow. “Those two take turns each night slaying. We’ll usually go out together, but…” Realizing what she was about to admit, Tara bites her lip and grabs her soda taking a quick sip.

“But?” Giles raises an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at the lightly blushing witch. 

“Usually whoever isn’t slaying is being slayed.” Faith chuckles loudly, then yelps as Tara pinches her hard in the side. “Damn. No need to get violent. At least not here where we can’t continue it.” Faith grumbles, then yelps again as both Tara and Buffy pinch her.

Jacqi tries to hold back the laughter, unsuccessfully as chuckles escape. 

Giles rubs a hand across his face, trying to keep from laughing at the three women, but as he hears Tara muttering something about damn horny slayers, he can’t help but laugh. Finally getting control of his laughter, as he wipes the tears from his eyes, he looks at Tara, grinning hugely. “It’s your own fault, my dear. After all, I heard it was you that brought you three together.”

Tara narrows her gaze on the Watcher. “And sometimes I wonder why.” Tara turns her gaze to her two lovers, who are trying to look innocent. “Don’t even.” Tara shakes her head, before smiling lovingly at the two women. Grasping another slice of pizza, Tara slowly eats it, grinning as Jacqi finishes the mushroom pizza, shifting the empty box under the last pizza. Watching the new slayer’s eyes open in appreciation, Tara chuckles as she reaches in grabbing a slice of the vegetable pizza.

“Hey, you only got one pepperoni pizza?” Faith grumbles as she looks at the now empty box, before reaching over and grabbing a piece of the vegetable pizza. “You’re gonna make us eat healthy, whether we want to, or not, ain’t ya‘?” Faith grumbles as she takes a huge bite out of her slice.

“Yes.” Tara states calmly as she finishes her slice, leaning back to sip at her soda, watching as the rest of the group finishes off the last pizza. “So, what’s the plan? Mr. Giles…” Tara trails off as she sees the look Giles gives her, chuckling, Tara nods her head in acknowledgement. Her eyes twinkling, Tara raises an eyebrow. “Daddy needs clothes, of all sorts.” Laughing as the Watcher rolls his eyes, blushing. “Jacqi needs, I’m sure, quite a few items also.” 

“I could use some more pants.” Faith admits as she wipes her hands. 

“So a trip to the leather store is needed.” Buffy grins. “I can always go across the way to that other store, see what other t-shirts I can have made.”

“Not without me, you aren’t.” Tara’s eyes twinkle at the thought. “Faith can go hunt out some leather pants while we’re there in that store.”

“You aren’t going to make sure I get pants that fit right?” Faith pouts, making the two women laugh.

“I don’t think that’s a major concern.” Tara admits, running a hand down the tight fitting leather pants the dark slayer is wearing. “Plus, they aren’t as likely to remember us, if we don’t go in there together.” Tara rolls her eyes.

“Don’t tell me you attacked her in that store, too?” Jacqi questions as she finishes her drink.

“I did not attack her in that store!” Tara states adamantly. “She just followed me into the dressing room and made all kinds of comments. I think she turned the manager on.”

“Wasn’t me. It was you. His eyes about popped outta his head when you walked out of the changing room in those tight leather pants.” Faith’s eyes haze over at the thought of Tara in the leather pants. 

“Why aren’t you wearing them now?” Buffy questions, leaning closer to Faith as she eyes the witch sitting on the other side of the slayer. 

“Because I thought I would save them. We just picked the damn things up from the cleaners!” Tara widens her eyes at Buffy. 

“Then we probably need to pick you up more while we’re here.” Faith smirks looking at the witch. “Three pairs are obviously not enough.” 

“I can’t wear leather pants every day.” Tara shakes her head at the dark slayer.

“Why not?” Buffy questions. “I’m all for that, what about you Faith?” 

Tara rolls her eyes at the two slayers as Faith eagerly nods her head in agreement. “No. Three pairs is enough. Faith, you get another three or four pairs while Buffy and I check out the other stores.”

“And I’m planning on being as far away from you three as possible.” Giles smirks as he watches the three women ease closer to each other as they’re talking. 

“Nope, you need someone to make sure you don’t buy tweed.” Buffy looks at the Watcher, her eyes narrowing.

“I don’t think they have much tweed here in the mall, sweetie.” Tara comments as she runs a hand through Faith’s hair, smiling at Buffy. “Plus you can always threaten to tear apart any and all tweed-like garments that he buys. That might be incentive enough for him to buy more jeans, along with a couple pairs of Dockers.” 

“Yeah, and we can look for him some t-shirts while we’re in the shop.” Buffy’s eyes light up with mischief at the thought.

“Dear, Lord!” Giles yanks off his glasses, cleaning them furiously. “I dare say, I’m almost afraid of what you’ll buy me, after seeing the t-shirt Faith is wearing.”

Faith glances down at her Taz t-shirt before looking back up at the Watcher. “What’s wrong with this shirt?”

Jacqi chuckles quietly before grabbing the trash off the table, quickly walking over to the trash can, before heading back to the table. “Personally, I’m going to need some lighter shirts and a light jacket. I probably have around six or seven pairs of jeans.”

“You’re going to need more than that.” Tara looks at the teen. “Slaying, you’ll go through those jeans in no time. Go with Faith and pick up at least five pairs of leather pants to go with whatever else you need.”

“So, split up and conquer?” Faith questions as she stands, gathering a couple handfuls of trash.

“I say that would be best. Giles, you better not buy anything tweedish! We want jeans and comfortable clothes, you don’t have to wear suits and dress slacks, remember that!” Buffy states seriously. 

“Yes, yes. I quite understand the concept.” Giles rolls his eyes, before smiling. “How many pairs of pants should I buy? Do I need leather pants also?” He smirks, looking at Tara.

Tara blushes, before grinning wickedly. “I dare you! We definitely need to find you a woman, Giles.” 

“No! If I have the inclination, I’m sure I am quite capable of finding someone on my own!” Giles mumbles standing. “I’m going shopping. Are we wanting to meet back here in a little while?”

“What do you think, two hours?” Buffy questions looking from one person to the other.

“Do you think we’ll need that long?” Giles questions, frowning.

“You’re here with four women, what do you think, G-man?” Faith smirks at the Watcher. 

“Never mind. Meet you ladies back here in a couple hours.” Giles mutters heading off to look for some clothes.

“Make sure you hook the kid up.” Buffy winks at Faith before kissing her quickly. “Me and the witch are going to do some looking around.”

“You two behave.” Faith grins as Tara brushes her lips softly over her neck. 

“We will.” Tara murmurs before running a hand once more through the dark locks, standing. “Come on, my Light Warrior. I want to look around.” 

Buffy grins hugely. “I’m with you. Make sure you get everything you think you might need, Jacqi. You got enough money for everything, Faith?”

Faith digs in her pockets pulling out a wad of cash. “Yeah, I think I should have plenty for me and the kid.” Faith frowns looking at the cash.

Tara chuckles, opening her purse she grabs out some more. “It would be more helpful if you actually either carried a billfold, or folded the cash, instead of wadding it up, Faith. You’d be more able to see what you have.” Tara pulls some cash out of her wallet, handing it to Faith. 

“Don’t like purses.” Faith snarls her nose at the thought.

“Then we’ll get you a billfold.” Tara exasperatedly states.

“Mess up the line of my pants.” Faith smirks and runs a hand down the smooth leather covering her ass. “We know that panties ruin the line, what would a billfold do?”

“Okay, okay!” Tara grumbles, rolling her eyes. “Go get what you two need. See you in a little while.” Tara waves as Buffy pulls her away.

“Come on, if we don’t go now, you’ll end up spending all day yakking at each other!” Buffy grumbles.

Faith chuckles watching as Buffy and Tara walk down the center of the mall. Glancing back at Jacqi she raises an eyebrow. “So, you need pants, more jeans and a jacket? Maybe a few more tops to go along with everything else?”

“That pretty much covers it, I think.” Jacqi nods in agreement. 

“Then let’s get shoppin’.” Faith leads the way to the leather shop, chuckling quietly.

***

“If we hurry, we can make it down the street and back with time left over to actually do some shopping at the mall.” Buffy states quickly as they quickly walk out of the mall. 

“Do you have any idea what we’re going to be buying, or what they have?” Tara questions as she strides down the street. 

“With Faith, we could buy anything and she’d be happy, you know that.” Buffy grins at Tara. “But since she and I both kind of enjoy…” Buffy hesitates, not knowing really how to say it.

“You like the roughness in your sex. Buffy, I know this. I’ve been a part of it a few times.” Tara rolls her eyes at Buffy’s usual reticence of mentioning that. “You both have a very violent calling, it isn’t anything unusual. It isn’t like you want to have blood drawn… well other than the occasional scraping of nails down the back, or bites.” Tara chuckles quietly as Buffy blushes. 

“Ummm... That kind of brings me around to something Faith and I have been discussing.” Buffy starts as they walk into the Adult Novelty store. 

“Go ahead, sweetie. You know I will never think less of you for something you want.” Tara runs a soothing hand down the slayers back. 

“It’s kind of actually both Faith and I that want it.” Buffy smiles hesitantly. “We know you let us have time together, alone, but we were really kind of wanting to have more time together. All three of us together, if you can handle our…” Buffy waves her hands around, embarrassed.

Leaning in, Tara whispers quietly. “If I can handle you two being together, the roughness, the violence?” Tara questions softly. “Are you wanting me to be part of the roughness, being done to, or doing?”

“We will never do anything you don’t want.” Buffy shakes her head at that thought. “But, if you want to do, we would definitely not turn that down. Faith was just thinking that with you going back to school, Jacqi being here, the Hellmouth will probably start picking up again, since summer’s over, that even if you were just there with us, she’d be happy.” Buffy finally admits. “You don’t have to join in, I mean, we don’t want you to possibly accidentally get hurt or anything, but do you think it would be too weird?”

“Too weird?” Tara questions frowning as they walk down the aisle way, only paying half attention to the items they’re passing. Finally realizing what Buffy’s asking, Tara stops and looks at her. “You’re wondering if I think it would be too weird to watch you two having sex? Or say Faith watching you and I? Is that what you’re worried about?”

“Mostly, yes.” Buffy smiles briefly watching her lover. 

“Oh, no!! Goddess, I love watching you two together. I just don’t want to interfere on private time for you two. I thought you two preferred to keep that between you.” Tara admits softly.

“Damn, I think we three really need to talk a little more, instead of assuming shit.” Buffy sighs in relief. “No, it adds a little something being watched…God, that sounds weird, doesn’t it?” Buffy rolls her eyes before laughing quietly. “We better hurry up. Faith might decide to look for us and won’t be able to find us in the mall.” 

Tara chuckles and hugs Buffy tightly. “I love you. And we will remedy this little miscommunication quickly.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy.

“Can’t wait.” Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought. “And if at any time you want to join in, you better jump right in.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Tara admits grinning. “I like this idea. Now, let’s pick out presents for our Dark Warrior.”

“And us.” Buffy murmurs as she looks at the nipple clamps, eyes twinkling as she pulls them down inspecting them.

“Yes, and us.” Tara chuckles at Buffy as they quickly shop, grabbing assorted items. “You know we’re going to have to try these things out on each other, make sure of what we’re doing.”

“Definitely.” Buffy nods her head as they pay for the items. “I mean, we have to make Faith’s birthday a memorable one, don’t we? Can’t do that if we don’t know what we’re doing.”

“Lots and lots of practice. We’ll have to get Faith to take Jacqi out on patrol a couple times without us, so we can practice.” Tara chuckles as she looks at the bags of items. “Do you think we got enough?”

“Should we go back?” Buffy questions, not realizing at first that Tara was being sarcastic. Seeing the look on her lover’s face, she blushes. “Okay, dumb Buffy moment.”

“I love you.” Tara chuckles and kisses Buffy lovingly. “Come on, let’s get back to the mall, we’re going to have to buy a few bags of clothes and hide these underneath them.”

“Got that right, can’t have nosy britches finding these before her birthday.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the items. “Where are we going to hide them that she won’t find them?”

“Let me worry about it, sweetie.” Tara chuckles quietly, already thinking about the glamour spell that’ll hide the items. 

“Don’t forget to spell the room for noise when we get home. Faith’s getting antsy to make us scream, for some reason.” Buffy smirks at the thought. 

“If she doesn’t have one of us screaming her name, she has to have the other one doing it. And I understand where she’s coming from. I kind of like hearing my name screamed from my slayers’ lips, also.” Tara admits, grinning. “Plus we got kind of used to making all kinds of noise with having the house to ourselves.”

“Yeah, along with doing whatever we want to, wherever we want to.” Buffy pouts. “I miss that.” 

“It’s only been basically a day and-a-half!” Tara turns an unbelieving stare on her lover. “You can’t be missing it already!”

“Yes I can! I miss having a little after breakfast dessert, or lunch, or dinner.” Buffy chuckles as Tara smacks her on the butt.

“Don’t forget snacks between meals.” Tara laughs quietly as they walk down the center of the mall. “Let’s spend some money quickly, that way we can hide these bags.” 

Buffy chuckles as Tara drags her into one of the clothing stores.

***

“Don’t get them just ‘cause of the price. We got it taken care of.” Faith growls at the teenager, as Jacqi looks from one pair of pants to another. “Get what fits.” Faith walks over grabbing the pants out of her hands looking them over. “These here are better made, they’ll hold up better.” Faith throws the more expensive pair at Jacqi. “Try them on. When we buy Tara’s leather pants, we don’t have to worry about functionality. We just go for ones that look good.” Faith smirks as she grabs a couple pairs of pants that’ll fit the witch. “And she’s getting a couple extra pairs whether she says she needs them or not.”

Jacqi laughs as she grabs the pants that Faith had helped her pick out, walking to the dressing room. “You trying to make her mad at you?”

“Nah. She don’t get mad that often. Irritated, yes. Mad, no.” Faith chuckles as she places the pants on the customer service desk before looking for some more pants for herself. Grabbing a handful of black pants, she works her way to the dressing rooms, sliding in to try them on. Putting one pair on the hook to put back, that just didn’t quite fit right, Faith puts the rest on the keep stack. Walking out she places the pants with the other ones for Tara before hanging the other pair back where they belong. Leaning against the wall, she waits patiently for Jacqi to finish trying on her stack of clothes.

***

“Find everything you needed?” Tara questions as Faith and Jacqi sit down at the table.

“Yep. Where’s B?” Faith questions looking at Tara and Giles.

“She said there was something that she needed to get and took off.” Giles rolls his eyes. “She said she’d be back in a few minutes.”

“Should we call the cab company?” Tara questions as she eyes the bags piled up around the table. 

“Sometimes they’ll have them outside, do you want to wait and see?” Faith wraps an arm around Tara’s shoulder leaning into the witch’s body. 

Tara smiles and reaches up, pulling the dark slayer’s head down to her shoulder, running a hand through her hair. “We can wait. It won’t take long for them to send one, if we have to call.” Tara admits placing a kiss on Faith’s head. “Why are you being so needy today?” 

“I’m used to us spending the majority of the day having fun, now there’s a serious curtailing of the fun. I don’t like it.” Faith whispers quietly in Tara’s ear. “I don’t think it would be so bad, if I could tease and play. But it’s hard to sneak around to even cop feels with a houseful of people.” Faith pouts, but there’s a twinkle in her eyes.

“Right.” Tara smirks at the slayer. “Like that would stop you.” Tara raises an eyebrow as she glances down at her lap where there’s a hand on her upper thigh, teasingly running around in patterns. 

“Ooops.” Faith looks down before looking back up. “Now, how did that happen?”

“Uh, huh.” Tara captures the hand, pushing it a little further down her leg before it gets into trouble. “There’s teasing, then there’s teasing. So, behave.” Tara looks at the slayer, smiling gently. 

Faith pouts, then looks behind them as Buffy walks up to the table. “What’d you get, B?” 

“Just a little something.” Buffy grins as she pats her pocket. Neither woman was aware of the items she’d specially ordered. “You’ll see when we get home.” Buffy smirks as curious eyes turn on her. 

“Are we done, or do we need to do some more shopping?” Tara questions the group.

“I’m finished.” Giles stands, reaching down and grabbing the bags of clothes he’d bought.

“I already got more than I was planning on, so I’m done.” Jacqi admits looking at the bags sitting at her feet.

“You two ready?” Tara looks from Buffy to Faith.

“Oh, yeah. We’re ready.” Faith grabs some bags standing watching as everyone else grabs their items. “Let’s head home.”

***


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ll take these bags upstairs.” Tara eyes Buffy, tilting her head towards Faith, letting her know to keep her out of the bedroom. When Buffy nods briefly in acknowledgement, Tara grins. 

“Faith, want to help me fix the chicken breasts to put in the oven?” Buffy asks hopefully.

“Please, Faith. You know how she is.” Tara calls from the staircase.

“Yeah, I’ll help little miss can’t cook.” Faith smirks placing her bags beside the staircase to bring up later. “Any particular seasoning?”

“Whatever you guys want. I’m going to make cheese enchiladas for me and Jacqi, if that sounds good?” Tara questions Jacqi who’s bringing her bags up behind her.

“Sounds great.” Jacqi grins.

“Well, that ain’t fair. You’re having Mexican and we’re just having baked chicken?” Faith grumbles with her hands on her hips. 

“Goddess! If you can sprinkle some of the Mexican seasonings on the chicken breasts and bake them, I’ll make chicken burritos for you guys. But we’ll probably need more cheese.” Tara looks down at Faith and Buffy.

“We can run to the store and pick up more shredded cheese. Will we need more sour cream, or anything else?” Buffy questions looking up at the witch.

“Probably pick up some more sour cream, and another package of burrito shells, those large ones.” Tara nods her head towards the two slayers.

“Me and B will run to the store after we put the chicken in the oven.” Faith explains, smiling.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you.” Tara grins at her lovers before heading to the bedroom, smirking. 

“How come I got this feeling you wanted them out of the house on purpose?” Jacqi questions softly behind the witch.

“Just wanted to get rid of Faith. We got her a couple presents for her birthday that’s coming up in a couple weeks that I have to hide.” Tara smirks at the teen. 

“That’s why you wanted to split up at the mall.” Jacqi nods her head knowingly at the witch.

“Smart girl.” Tara chuckles. “I’ll get fresh sheets out for Dawn’s bed.”

“Nah. Don’t do that. I’ll just lay the sheets from the cot over her bed and use the covers I used last night.” Jacqi grins as she heads in to the bedroom.

“If you change your mind, let me know.” Tara calls after the slayer before heading into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her before quickly unpacking the bags. Glancing over the items she and Buffy bought, Tara blushes at the assortment of items. “Should prove to be interesting…and hopefully fun.” Tara murmurs tucking everything back in the bags before placing them in the back of the closet, quickly doing the incantation for the glamour spell, making it so the bags would look like an empty spot to anyone else that would look there. 

Walking back downstairs, Tara chuckles as she quietly walks into the kitchen. Seeing Faith pinning Buffy against the refrigerator, kissing her firmly, while Buffy’s hands are kneading the other slayer’s ass cheeks roughly, Tara‘s chuckles turn into a soft groan as Faith slides her thigh between Buffy‘s legs, pressing in harder against the blonde slayer. 

Hearing Tara moan quietly behind them, Faith slowly pulls her mouth away from Buffy’s, her eyes twinkling. When she feels another set of hands slowly working their way around, between their two bodies, Faith and Buffy both moan as a nipple is pinched firmly. 

“Anybody could have walked in here.” Tara whispers into Faith’s ear, pressing her body in against Faith’s back, groaning as Buffy shifts her hand the slightest bit, making sure her knuckles press against her apex. 

“Not just anybody walked in here, though, did they?” Buffy murmurs as she nibbles down Faith’s neck, nipping firmly at her pulse point. 

“Did you even get the chicken out of the refrigerator yet?” Tara questions, sighing as she pulls away from her two lovers. 

“Kinda got sidetracked.” Faith admits, smirking. 

“Well, if you can move this from in front of the refrigerator, I’ll put the chicken in the oven.” Tara chuckles as she grasps Faith’s waist, urging her from in front of the fridge.

“You ain’t no fun.” Faith mumbles, pulling Buffy with her. “I guess one of us should run to the store, pick up the odds and ends.” Faith states as she leans in, placing a soft lingering kiss on Buffy’s lips. 

Buffy whimpers as Faith pulls away. “Not fair! Getting me all hot and bothered, then stopping the fun.”

“Blame the witch. She made us move.” Faith grumbles. 

“I didn’t make you stop, I just wanted to get the chicken in the oven. You two will want to eat in another couple hours. I was just suggesting you take this elsewhere for now.” Tara rolls her eyes as she pulls down the seasonings. “You know somewhere that you aren’t as likely to be interrupted at?” 

“That takes all the fun out of it, though.” Buffy pouts, before chuckling. “You better be sure to do the spell on the bedroom today.”

“I will. I promise, after I get the chicken in the oven, I’ll run upstairs and do the spell.” Tara murmurs quietly as she sprinkles the seasoning on the chicken, before placing the chicken in the oven. 

“So, how’s the spell going to work?” Buffy questions, watching Tara place the wrappers in the trash before wiping down the counter and washing her hands. 

“It blocks the sound from escaping our room, but it will allow us to hear the sounds from the rest of the house, as we would normally.” Tara grins as she watches Faith lean against Buffy’s side. “Everything will be heard as normal if the door, or say, window, is open. But if they’re shut it’ll be activated.” 

“So no leaving windows or doors open, and we can make as much noise as we want without bothering anybody else?” Buffy’s eyes widen appreciatively as Tara nods. 

“Gonna give that spell a serious try out here soon.” Faith slides behind Buffy and wraps her arms around her waist. 

Tara eyes the two slayers, the love shining from her eyes. “I love you both.” Tara whispers, easing in kissing Buffy gently while running one hand down Buffy’s side, clasping Buffy’s waist above Faith’s arms, while running the other hand up in Faith’s hair. Groaning as Buffy deepens the kiss, tongues battling gently against each other. “Hmmm.” Tara murmurs as she slowly eases away from Buffy’s lips, eyes heavy as Buffy kisses down her neck. 

Faith smirks as Tara’s face flushes with desire, giving the witch a few moments to catch her breath, Faith moves one hand from around Buffy’s waist, clasping Tara gently behind the neck, urging her in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Moaning into Faith’s mouth, Tara starts to whimper as she feels Buffy’s hand start to stroke up and down her back before cupping her ass, pulling her in tight against Buffy’s body. Having to break the kiss to breathe, Tara leans her head against Faith’s as Buffy continues to nip and lick along her neck. “Goddess, you two would make a saint welcome hell with open arms for just a chance at spending a few seconds in your company.”

Faith chuckles softly. “We wouldn’t even have to kiss him, or nothin’? Just spend time with us, huh?”

Tara laughs quietly as she feels Buffy chuckling into her neck. “Okay, okay. How about this, you two are absolutely gorgeous, the most desirable women in the world and I love you both.”

“And you want to have happy, kinky sex with us whenever possible.” Faith smirks knowingly at the witch.

“Oh, most definitely. And if we want to have any of this happy, kinky sex, I need to go do the spell.” Tara admits, taking a deep breath before easing back from her two lovers. 

“I guess I can go to the store and pick up the additional items.” Buffy frowns as Tara eases away from her. 

“Either one of you need help?” Faith questions, running a hand up under Buffy’s shirt, circling her belly button piercing. 

“Oooh. That reminds me.” Buffy smirks as she stands a little straighter, pulling the box out of her pocket. Turning around, she kneels on the floor in front of Faith, pulling her t-shirt up, uncovering the slayer’s stomach.

“Uh, Buffy?” Tara questions worriedly at what the slayer is up to, before glancing out of the kitchen towards the dining room.

“I’m not doing anything bad.” Buffy murmurs as she unhooks Faith’s belly button ring, placing it on the counter before pulling the new one out of the box, hooking it in place before placing a kiss on the slayer’s belly button, chuckling as she feels the muscles clench briefly. Spinning around, she grasps Tara, pulling her in closer, repeating the steps. Standing she grins looking at the two women before looking down and unhooking her own piercing, replacing it quickly. “There! All situated.”

Tara and Faith look at each other while checking out the new jewelry, chuckling quietly. “This what you had to go back for?” Tara questions softly reaching out to run a finger over the dangling gold bird on Buffy and then running her other hand over Faith’s black bird, before looking down, giggling at her white bird.

“Yes. I ordered them a couple weeks ago. They called the other day to let me know they were in.” Buffy admits smiling shyly.

“They’re wonderful.” Tara murmurs, lifting the slayer’s chin, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

“B, they’re perfect.” Faith grins before quickly capturing the blonde slayer’s lips with her own after Tara releases her.

“I guess I’m going to have to wear one of my crop tops tonight.” Tara murmurs, grinning.

“Yeah, I got you a couple more pairs of leather pants while we were at the mall. They’re in the bags.” Faith admits, smirking at the witch. “So, put one of those pairs of low-riding pants on and a crop top for patrol, then we’ll hit the Bronze afterwards.”

“Oooh. I like the sound of that.” Buffy’s eyes light up in appreciation. “We haven’t been there in a while.”

“Who’s going to talk Giles into goin’?” Faith questions, smirking at the two women. “You know you’re going to have to. He has terminal afraid of fun-itis!” 

“Yeah, and he’ll probably never want to go again, after the way we’ll act.” Buffy chuckles quietly.

“If you two would behave, there wouldn’t be a problem.” Tara mutters as she starts to walk out of the kitchen. “I’m going to do the spell. You two try and be good.”

“Does she actually expect us to be good?” Faith questions softly, turning her gaze from the empty doorway to Buffy, grinning.

“I somehow doubt it.” Buffy smirks. Running a hand gently down Faith’s cheek, Buffy softens her smirk into a gentle smile. “Come on, Dark Warrior. Let’s go pick up the additional items from the store.”

Faith grins crookedly at Buffy, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Pulling back after a few long minutes, Faith takes a deep breath. “Damn, just kissing you guys gets my motor revving. Let’s pick up the makings for a witch sundae while we’re there.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy. 

“Only if we both get to dive in.” Buffy chuckles. “Come on, let’s go.” Buffy pulls a laughing Faith behind her. “We need to pick up a few additional items at the store, Giles. We’ll be back in a little while.”

“After all the groceries that we bought this afternoon?” Giles looks up in surprise at the two slayers. 

“Yeah. Wasn’t planning on doing burritos for dinner tonight, so we need to pick up a few additional things.” Faith chuckles as she’s pulled out the front door. “See you in a little while.”

Giles sighs quietly as the two women leave. “I wonder if they’re actually going to the store, or going off somewhere to be alone.”

“Probably best not to ask that question, Giles.” Jacqi softly states as she jogs down the stairs. “Those three women are definitely different.” Jacqi chuckles as she sits down on the couch. “The people at a few of the stores actually remember them.”

“Well, if they act in public like they do around here, I can see why.” Giles huffs, before smirking. 

“Are you picking on us?” Tara questions, narrowed gaze on the Watcher as she walks down the stairs. “Because, whether you realize it or not, we’re going to the Bronze after patrol tonight and you WILL be going with us.” Tara’s lip curls up in amusement at the look of fear crossing the Watcher’s face. “Don’t even try and get out of it. You’re not going to gather dust around here all the time, or sitting at home. If we go out, we’re all going to go out as a family.” Tara leans down grasping the bags. Taking them to the other end of the couch, she sits down, pulling items out. Realizing Faith bought her four more pairs of leather pants, Tara rolls her eyes. “Damn slayer.” She mutters quietly.

Jacqi watches Tara then chuckles at the heartfelt comment. “Figured it out, huh?”

Tara looks up, her eyes glinting with laughter. “She told me she bought a few more leather pants for me. I was hoping she might have been joking. I should have known better.” Tara admits as she gently folds the pants, laying them on the couch beside her. Pulling a shirt out of the bag, Tara tilts her head, wondering who Faith bought that for. Knowing it would probably fit either one of them. 

“She mentioned that you two would share that, if you wanted.” Jacqi waves at the dark red, low cut, leather halter-top. 

“It’s more Faith’s style, but I’m sure they’ll talk me into wearing it.” Tara mutters as she folds it gently, placing it on top of Faith‘s pants. “I’m going to go hang these items up. We’re probably going to be wearing leather tonight, just to give you two a head’s up.” Tara chuckles at the look on Giles’ face as she gathers the clothes, taking them upstairs to hang up. Picking out her outfit, Tara places it on the bed, with a pair of the black heeled boots the two women had insisted on buying, something about how they made her hips sway as she walked. Chuckling quietly at the thought of her two lovers, Tara slowly works her way downstairs to check on the chicken.

***

“Faith if you eat anymore of our cheese enchiladas, I’m coming in after them.” Tara growls as the slayer starts to reach for the dish of cheese enchiladas. As she sees the wheels turning in Faith’s head, Tara snags the dish out of her reach, pushing it closer to Jacqi. “Better eat your fill before she gets her greedy mitts on them again.”

Jacqi laughs quietly at the look of disgust crossing Faith’s face. “You have plenty of your chicken burritos left, why are you eating our cheese enchiladas?”

“Because she’s greedy.” Buffy mutters around a bite of burrito. “She’s one of those people that likes to have her cake and eat it too.”

“Do you blame me?” Faith grumbles reaching for the chicken burritos. Scooping two more onto her plate, she looks at Giles. “Want another one, Tweed?” 

“No, thank you, Faith. I’m stuffed.” Giles leans back in his chair, sipping his drink. “Between the bean dip as an appetizer, then the burritos, I’m quite satisfied. Lovely dinner, my dear.”

“B?” Faith questions, sliding the dish down to the other slayer as Buffy nods. “We got anythin’ for dessert?” Faith asks between bites of her dinner.

“You were with us at the store, Faith. You saw everything we bought.” Tara finishes the last bite of her cheese enchiladas, gently pushing her plate away, leaning back to wrap her arm around the slayer’s chair, running her fingers gently through the dark locks. 

“Yeah, but I had to ask.” Faith mutters, smirking as she hears Buffy chuckling on the other side of the witch. 

“I didn’t fix anything, as you well know. So you know what we’ve got.” Tara wraps her other arm around Buffy’s chair, playing with the ends of her hair. “What do you guys want for dessert?” Tara questions softly.

“Ice cream would be fine.” Faith finishes her chicken burritos, glancing longingly at the dish with a couple cheese enchiladas left in it.

Jacqi narrows her gaze on the other slayer, pulling the dish closer. “Mine.” Jacqi growls before quickly sliding them onto her plate, smirking at the puppy dog look on Faith’s face. 

“Faith, you act like you’re starving.” Tara smirks at the dark warrior. 

“Those were pretty good. Should have had you make extra, it isn’t like they would have gone to waste.” Faith grumbles. 

“Are you still hungry, honey?” Tara bites her lip, trying not to laugh at the puppy dog eyes she’s receiving. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Tara murmurs as she stands, walking quickly into the kitchen.

Jacqi chuckles, knowing that Tara had put another batch of cheese enchiladas into the oven before they sat down for dinner, mumbling something about hungry slayers while Buffy and Faith had run upstairs deciding on what to wear on patrol. 

“Were you holding out on us?” Faith questions, her eyes lighting up at the dish Tara sits down on the table. 

“No, I just know you two.” Tara chuckles as Faith slides the dish towards her, easing two of the enchiladas on her plate before sliding it towards Buffy. 

“Are you going to want some more, Jacqi?” Buffy questions as she puts a couple on her plate, sliding the dish towards the teen. 

“I have room for one or two more.” Jacqi admits as she slides one on her plate.

Tara laughs quietly as she gathers her dirty dishes and Giles’ dishes, taking them into the kitchen before sitting back down to watch the group finish dinner. 

“You ladies are aware that I’m too old for the crowd that normally goes to the…” Giles starts before he’s interrupted.

“Don’t even try it, Giles. You’re going. You’re going to dance and have a good time.” Buffy states adamantly as she finishes her dinner, sighing quietly. “Going to have to do some serious slaying and dancing tonight to work that meal off. Thank you, Tara. It was delicious.” Buffy leans in and places a soft kiss on the witch’s cheek, smiling as Tara leans into the caress. 

“You’re welcome.” Tara watches silently as Faith and Jacqi finish the last of the enchiladas.

“That was great, Tare. We need to have those again, soon.” Faith pats her stomach.

“That was very good, Tara. Maybe, if you want, I’ll fix dinner tomorrow night. I saw all the fresh vegetables you had in there. I make a pretty good vegetable Alfredo. And if the rest of you don’t mind having chicken two days in a row I can make chicken Alfredo for you?” Jacqi half questions the other. “Or maybe regular spaghetti with garlic bread?”

“We don’t turn down food, Jacqi.” Buffy looks appraisingly at the new slayer. “So, you’re basically saying that you can cook?”

Jacqi chuckles and nods her head. “I can cook certain things.”

“If you don’t mind, maybe cooking a couple times a week?” Faith questions hesitantly. “I’m usually good for fixing hamburgers and hotdogs then we order out once a week, that way Tara gets a couple days off from cooking.”

“That’s fine. If you don’t mind my cooking, I’d be happy to fix dinner a couple times a week.” Jacqi offers quietly. “I know that Tara’s supposed to be starting back to school, and since I’ll be here during the day, I‘ll definitely be willing to fix dinner then.” 

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.” Tara smiles at the teen. “I’ll probably need the extra time for studying, since this will be my last year. Hopefully.”

“Like you’ll have any problems.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “We’ll have training sessions in the morning and then again in the afternoon. Maybe spend the morning with us training you, and then a couple hours in the afternoon with you teaching us some of your martial arts training.” Buffy suggests looking at the rest of the group at the table.

“That sounds like a splendid idea.” Giles nods his head at the suggestion. 

“And I’ll get what an hour training with someone Monday through Friday, then a couple hours each day on the weekend?” Tara finishes her drink looking from Buffy to Faith. “Dawn and I will be training at the same time, I assume?”

“Whenever possible. Probably during the week, it’ll be easy, but on the weekends when she heads over to Janice’s that might cause a little problem.” Buffy frowns as she thinks. “Maybe we’ll get her to train an extra forty-five minutes each day during the week, that way her weekends are free, unless she wants to join in for some additional training.”

“Whatever you think will be best. I will need to train with Jacqi, also. I have some books for you upstairs that I want you to read and become familiar with. You will already have a good basis, with your training as a slayer. I’ll start off working with your meditations then work from there. If you have any questions, please mention them. No question is stupid, and I’d rather you were comfortable and understand everything that’s happening, than take a chance.” Tara states calmly as she looks at the new slayer.

“That goes for us, too. Any questions, problems, suggestions, anything at all, just let us know.” Buffy chuckles quietly. “Got anything to add, Giles?”

“I think you ladies have about covered everything. I’m going to have to make a few phone calls, have a couple trusted friends pack up my items and ship them to me. I might have to eventually fly back to England for a couple weeks, if I decide to sell my house there.” Giles frowns, thinking.

“Don’t sell it, Giles.” Tara shakes her head looking at the Watcher. “Keep it, I’m hoping that we may be able to have a vacation here sometime, and I would love to see England.” Tara admits, grinning. “So, just for selfish reasons, keep it!”

“That’s quite all right, dear. That’s actually a wonderful idea. Are the summers still pretty quiet around here?” Giles questions looking at the three women.

“For the most part. Nothing much unusual happens, just the normal vampires and an occasional odd demon.” Buffy explains as she scoots her chair closer to Tara, running a hand gently up and down the witch’s thigh, not really aware of what she’s doing.

“When we get to that point, maybe we three can have a few weeks away. Be it going to the beach or maybe even heading to England for a longer trip.” Faith considers the thought. “I would definitely like to patrol in groups of two or more, when we go out each night. Be it two slayers, or a slayer and a witch together. I don’t want anyone to have to do patrol by themselves. There’s no sense in us taking chances anymore, like it was before. If we‘re gone on vacation, G-man could go with, or maybe I could check with Fang to send Gunn up here to go with you.” 

“You mean to tell me, that you’ve kept Xander from going out on patrol with you guys?” Giles raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“Actually, yes we have.” Tara chuckles quietly. “We explained to him that there was no reason to put himself at risk. Plus we would definitely let him know if he’s needed. I think he was actually kind of relieved, truth be known.” Tara admits softly.

“Yeah, the demon put her foot down. Seems she’s wanting to get married and have kids, or somethin’.” Faith chuckles quietly, sliding a glance towards Tara. “The witch don’t have to worry about kids, she’s got us.”

“And you guys are definitely in your terrible two stage.” Tara jokes.

“Uh, uh. Chosen Two, not terrible two.” Buffy pouts, before chuckling quietly. Glancing at the table, Buffy stands, gathering the dirty dishes. “I’ll load the dishwasher and get it ready to run.”

“I’ll help.” Faith stands grabbing the last of the dishes, following the other slayer into the kitchen.

“You have those two domesticated?” Giles questions with a lifted eyebrow.

“Not really. They’re just sneaking in there to make out between loading the dishwasher.” Tara smirks at the Watcher.

“We heard that!” Buffy yells from the kitchen.

“I think she meant us to, B.” Faith states loudly. “Of course, don’t mean she’s wrong.”

“You didn’t have to admit it!” The group hears Buffy grumble at the dark-haired slayer, making them chuckle.

“I think it’s time to get ready to go out on patrol. Don’t forget, we’re Bronzing it also, tonight.” Tara’s eyes narrow on the Watcher. “I expect to have at least two dances with you tonight, so put on your dancing shoes!” 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Giles looks up at the ceiling as if asking the Gods.

“You’re living in a house with five women, what do you think?” Tara chuckles as she quickly leaves the dining room.

“I think I’m in a world of hurt, is what I think.” Giles grumbles quietly, narrowing his gaze on a laughing Jacqi. “And don’t you even dare think about egging those women on! They’re going to ruin all the hard work I’ve done with you.” Giles grumps as he slowly works his way upstairs to change.

Jacqi laughs, following behind the Watcher. “What hard work? The only thing you kept going on about was to ignore pretty much the majority of the crap my original Watcher told me!” 

“Yes, well…” Giles rolls his eyes. “I knew that was going to come back and haunt me.” Giles bitches as he walks into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Jacqi chuckles quietly as she goes to change.

***


	7. Chapter 7

“How do we want to do this?” Faith questions Buffy as the group walks towards the first cemetery.

“Have you actually fought any demons yet?” Buffy questions Jacqi.

“I’ve fought a few vampires, but not anything major.” Jacqi admits.

“One on one fighting?” Faith questions. When Jacqi nods, Faith gets a feral grin on her face. “Kiss those days goodbye. Most of the time you’re going to come across groups of three vampires. Occasionally you’ll get a newbie rising, but usually daddy or mommy’s around somewhere coming to get their baby.”

Buffy chuckles quietly. “You’re on your own. I want to see what you can do, Jacqi. We’ll be there with you, but unless we see that you are in serious trouble, we’re going to let you handle it. I want to see what you’re capable of, and get an idea of your fighting style.” Buffy states seriously. “Go ahead and pick up the pace, we’ll be behind you.” Buffy nods her head towards the cemetery gates they were coming up on. As Jacqi eagerly strides towards the gate, Buffy turns to Tara. “Can you do some kind of protection spell, to keep her from getting hurt?” 

“I can, but would she really learn from what she’s done if I do that?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, I don’t want to see her hurt, but occasionally you have to take the bumps and bruises along with the learning.”

Buffy sighs looking towards Faith for her input on the matter.

“I think you gotta learn the hard way.” Faith shrugs looking at Buffy. “We’re here and we’ll keep her from any serious harm.”

“I agree.” Giles finally speaks up. “I think it helps a new slayer to learn, if they get the occasional bump and bruise. It’ll make her think, maybe do something different so it doesn’t happen again.”

“Okay, okay. Three to one, I got it.” Buffy grumbles quietly as they walk into the cemetery.

“It was a wonderful idea, honey. I understand where you’re coming from, and normally I would agree with you. But she’s still in a very serious learning stage. If we happen to come up against anything big and bad, I would definitely do everything within my powers to protect all of you, but for normal, everyday evil? She needs to learn.” Tara softly explains to Buffy, as she brushes her knuckles over the slayer’s jaw. 

“Point taken.” Buffy smiles gently. 

“Well, she got herself a newbie.” Faith calls quietly as she watches the other slayer dodge a wicked right hook. Hopping up on a tombstone, Faith wraps her arms around Tara’s shoulders as the witch comes to stand in front of her. Watching the slayer with a keen eye, Faith shakes her head. “She’s telegraphing that move.” Faith states as Jacqi does a quick jumping spin kick. 

“Yes, she is.” Buffy squats down on her haunches, watching as Jacqi fights the vampire. “We’ll work on that. If she comes up against an older vampire, she’ll be hurting if she telegraphs that.” 

Tara silently listens to her lovers, while watching Jacqi. Seeing the almost clinical moves, Tara sighs quietly. “She’s got a lot of power, but you two are going to have to get that regimented response out of her. Whenever he comes in low, like he just did, she uses the same response each time. That little stutter, dodge step is going to get her hurt.” 

The three women let out a breath of relieved air that they all had unconsciously been holding, as Jacqi finally stakes the vampire. 

“You feel anything else here, B?” Faith questions looking around, but not feeling anything. Knowing Buffy’s senses are a little stronger than hers in that regards.

“No.” Buffy shakes her head, as she stands. Walking towards Jacqi, Buffy stands watching her for a moment. “I want to do something. Pretend I’m the vampire you were just fighting. Don’t think of me as Buffy imagine me a big ugly bumpy faced demon.” Buffy growls as she comes in doing almost the exact same moves the vampire had thrown at the youngest slayer. When Jacqi does the same little move, Buffy drops down swiping the young slayer’s feet out from under her before pouncing on the slayer, yanking the stake from the woman’s hands, pressing the blunt end against her chest. “You’re dead with your own weapon.” Buffy states calmly as she stands, sticking out a hand to help the slayer up.

“You’re doing repetitious moves.” Faith explains walking up beside the two women. “You gotta mix it up. You have the training, just because something works once, doesn’t mean you keep using it. You gotta throw anything and everything at them. If you came up against a vampire that was older, he would have had you for dinner.”

“Next vampire we come across, I want Faith to take him.” Tara offers softly, as the group work their way out of the cemetery to continue on patrol. “I want you to pay real close attention to her. I’m not saying I want you to fight like her. But you might want to think and see how she works against another vamp.”

“Head’s up.” Faith snarls, her eyes narrowing as a vampire slowly walks towards them. “I smell a trap.” Faith sing-songs quietly.

“Me, too. Just take care of the one coming towards us, with the other one hiding in the bushes. We’ll take care of the couple circling around to try and come in from behind.” Buffy whispers quietly. 

“Gotcha.” Faith smirks as she starts swinging her hips, and strutting down the sidewalk.

“Dear, Lord.” Giles mutters watching the slayer.

Tara chuckles quietly, before preparing a spell in case it’s needed. 

Jacqi watches Faith intently as the woman walks up to the vampire, running a sultry hand over his chest as she walks around him. “Is she going to fight him?”

“Just watch.” Tara smirks. “She’s going to lure the other one out and take them on at the same time.” Tara nods towards Faith, before pinpointing where the other two vampires are at.

“I got the other two, don’t worry.” Buffy grins at Tara, before kissing her quickly. 

“Play with them for a little while. I would like Jacqi to see the difference in your two’s fighting skills when you’re actually up against vampires.” Tara softly suggests.

“That can be arranged.” Buffy chuckles as she heads towards the other two vampires. 

Jacqi spares a glance at Buffy as she walks towards the other two vampires trying to sneak up on them, before turning her gaze back on Faith. Watching as the other vampire strides towards Faith, Jacqi inhales when it seems the two vamps were going to pin the slayer between them. When Faith goes from standing sultrily between them to jumping up in the air kicking them both in the jaw at the same time Jacqi’s mouth drops, not having seen the move coming. 

Faith eyes the two stunned vampires, smirking. “Come on boys, you going to let little ol’ me get by with that?” Doing a quick back spin kick on one vampire while spinning her body around and doing a hard side kick to the other vampire, Faith proceeds to rip into both vampires, alternating punches with kicks.

Tara grins at Faith’s wild fight. Watching her lover almost literally tear into the two vampires, before turning her gaze towards Buffy. Watching as she toys with her two vampires, fighting them strongly, but not wildly, like Faith does. Seeing that she has everything in hand, Tara keeps an eye out for any other vampires.

“Damn! Does she always fight like that?” Jacqi questions softly as Faith literally jumps up, catching one of the vampire’s head between her legs, before flipping him over and breaking his neck. 

Leaving the unconscious vampire lying on the sidewalk, Faith growls and throws a hard punch to the other vampire’s face before grabbing him by the neck and crotch, picking him up to throw him towards the group. Quickly kneeling and staking the unconscious vampire, Faith literally jumps the eight or so yards to the other vampire, landing on his chest.

The group unconsciously winces at the sound of the rib cage crunching as Faith lands on the vampire. 

“Well, that ain’t no fun.” Faith grumbles as a rib must have pierced the vampire’s heart, as he dusts under her. “B, you got it under control?”

“Oh, are you done playing with your toys? I was just waiting so Jacqi could see the difference between our fighting skills.” Buffy explains easily as she sidesteps a punch, before jumping up and tucking into a roll over one vampire, landing behind him to kick him hard in the back before starting a hard, unrelenting pounding on the other vampire. 

“Now, see how Buffy’s more controlled, but she doesn’t telegraph her moves?” Faith explains pointing out a couple different things. “Watch how she mixes up what she’s going to do. Alternatin’ punches, with judo chops, with kicks…and my absolute favorite. The knockin’ of the two stupid melons’ heads together!” Faith chortles as Buffy slams the two vampire’s heads into each other. 

“The only thing is, that usually knocks them out and takes all the fun out of it.” Buffy grumbles before quickly staking the two vampires. Twirling her stake, she saunters back towards the group. “Faith and I have two entirely different fighting styles. Mine is more controlled, where as hers is usually more violent. We both will occasionally play with the vampires. We’ve been known to take our frustrations out on them, when the need arises, but if we are outnumbered, we will fight them hard and quick, trying to stake them quickly. If we are outnumbered to where we have the slightest idea that we may not be able to beat them, we fight our way out and live to fight another day.” 

“But the Council…” Jacqi starts when Faith interrupts her.

“Fuckin’ Council will get you killed.” Faith growls deeply. “You’re a human being, not a fuckin’ tool, like the Council wants you to be. They figure, you get broke, no problem. Another one will be called in your place. So get that shit out of your head. First rule - Don’t die!” 

“Okay.” Jacqi whispers quietly. 

“We don’t want to see you get hurt.” Tara explains softly, wrapping an arm around the taller woman’s shoulders. “We may say things bluntly, we don’t usually sugar coat things. Don’t take it to heart. We aren’t mad at you, or angry with you.”

“It’s just easier and quicker to say it like it is, instead of beating around the bush. We’ve found out the hard way that it can cause more heart ache and troubles in the long run if we don’t say what we mean.” Buffy smiles at the slayer. “So, if you feel like we’re slighting you, it isn’t on purpose. We just don’t want to see you end up dead. Tara gets upset when friends and family die or get hurt.”

“Yeah, and you don’t want to piss off the witch.” Faith comically shudders her whole body. “It’s SCARYYYYY!” 

“Stop it!” Tara growls as she smacks her lover on the shoulder. 

Jacqi lets a grin cross her face as Faith skips back a couple yards out of reach of Tara. “I got it. I need to have thick skin and definitely learn from you two.” 

“And training will start tomorrow.” Buffy chuckles as she watches Tara stride towards Faith. “You’re missing the show, Faith.” Buffy eyes Tara’s ass. “Gotta love those pants and boots.” Buffy growls.

“Do you three ever think of anything else, but sex?” Giles grumps loudly, after his eyes unconsciously look towards Tara, before quickly looking the other way. 

“Do you blame us? Think about it, G-man. Tare always wore those long skirts and frumpy oversized blouses. I bet you didn’t know what a killer bod she was hiding under those clothes now did you?” Faith chuckles as Tara’s eyes narrow on her. 

“Faith, you’re on dangerous ground.” Tara warns softly.

“I’m trying not to think about Tara’s body at all.” Giles bitches, shoving his hands into his jeans’ pockets. 

Jacqi starts chuckling loudly as the Watcher’s face turns beet red, while Tara stalks Faith. Turning her eyes on Buffy, she laughs, watching as the other slayer’s eyes stay glued to Tara’s ass. “Giles, I think we should just admit that those three are horny and leave it at that.”

“You have no idea.” Buffy growls lowly, before licking her lips in anticipation. 

“Buffy, stop staring at my ass.” Tara turns her head to look over her shoulder before turning back towards Faith, winking at the dark slayer. “Come on, Faith.” 

Buffy rolls her eyes. “Ruin all my fun.” Buffy grumps. “Let’s hit a couple more cemeteries then work our way around downtown towards the Bronze.”

Faith closes the distance between her and Tara, placing a quick kiss on the witch’s lips before easing an arm around her waist, the two women waiting for Buffy to catch up to them. 

“Come on you two. Let’s do some serious slaying, so we can do some serious dancing!” Buffy chuckles as she quickly closes the distance between her and her two lovers.

“All right.” Giles sighs quietly, picking up his pace, with a chuckling Jacqi walking beside him.

***

Tara chuckles as she dances with Giles. “I think you surprised the slayers.” Tara twirls around as Giles spins her.

“I know. They don’t realize that dancing has been around for a very long time. And believe it or not, I was quite a hellion in my youth. I could bump and grind with the best of them!” Giles laughs, surprised at the fact he’s been enjoying himself immensely. 

“Well, we aren’t going to let you get by with sitting at home all the time. You’ll have to come out here with us.” Tara collapses against the Watcher, laughing and slightly out of breath, as the song finally comes to an end. 

“I wonder if we should be jealous?” Buffy grumbles as she and Faith come to stand by the two as a slow song starts. 

“Oh, yes. Be jealous of a fifty-some year old man.” Giles chuckles as he sees the mischief twinkling in the two slayers’ eyes. “You guys go ahead, I need to have a drink.” Giles waves at the three women as he walks towards the bar, ordering a beer.

“Where did you lose Jacqi at?” Tara questions softly as she wraps an arm around Buffy’s waist, the other coming to rest on Faith’s shoulder as the dark slayer wraps her arms around both women, pressing her body tightly against Buffy’s back. 

“Hmmm.” Buffy hums quietly as she tugs Tara in tightly against her, loving the feel of her lovers surrounding her. “I think she was flirting with someone over at the pool table.” 

“More like someone’s.” Faith admits, placing a kiss on the side of Buffy’s neck.

“Lucky girl or guy?” Tara questions, closing her eyes as they gently glide around the floor, the three women ignoring the looks and comments they’re garnering, as usual.

“Girl and vamp.” Faith states calmly, running a hand gently down Tara’s back, playing at the top of her lover’s ass. 

“Different strokes.” Tara murmurs softly, humming in pleasure as Buffy’s hands start to caress over her back, running down further each time. “You two need to watch those hands. I’d rather not get kicked out of here for improper behavior.”

“Fuck that.” Faith growls, sliding her hand down to cup an ass cheek firmly. “The way some of these other people act out here, I’ll raise all kinds of hell if they get on us for grabbing your ass.”

Buffy chuckles into Tara’s neck, running her hand down to grasp Tara’s free cheek, kneading it gently. “They can’t blame us. That ass looks absolutely wonderful in these pants. You did good, Faith.”

“Thank you.” Faith murmurs, nipping softly at Buffy’s neck, pushing her lower body into Buffy’s a little more firmly. “Of course, I have something absolutely wonderful to work with, makes it kind of hard to do bad.”

“Don’t embarrass me.” Tara whispers before moaning as Buffy starts to suck gently at her pulse point.

“Now why didn’t they play another slow song?” Buffy bitches quietly as she releases the skin she was attracted to. 

“Maybe they want to see us bump and grind for a while.” Faith offers as she physically does a little bump and grind against Buffy. 

“I very seriously need to get something to drink.” Tara looks apologetically at her two lovers.

“There’s a glass of juice on the table for you.” Buffy grins as she turns around, facing Faith as Tara slowly walks toward their table. “Feel like getting nasty?” Buffy huskily questions seeing Faith do the grind all the way down to the ground, before she slithers back up Buffy’s body.

“Oh, yeah.” Faith growls in Buffy’s ear, the two women sliding their thighs between each other’s legs as they grind, hands on each other’s hips.

“Dear Lord! Don’t tell me they consider that dancing!” Giles states in surprise as he sits down at the table by Tara.

Tara chuckles as she watches her lovers. “No, that’s them having the cleanest sex they can in a public place.” Tara admits, turning to a blushing Giles. “I’ve been the recipient of both of them attacking me like that on the dance floor. I had a feeling it was about to happen again, so I escaped.” Tara lifts her juice taking a sip, as she turns her gaze back on her two warriors. 

“I think Faith has rubbed off on both of you.” Giles admits as he looks around the bar, his eyes lighting momentarily on Jacqi as she leans on a pillar, talking to another woman. “I can’t quite figure Jacqi out.” Giles admits quietly.

Tara tears her eyes away from her two lovers to home in on Jacqi. Seeing her talking with a slightly older woman, she looks back at Giles. “What can’t you figure out?” Tara questions quietly. 

“She’ll talk to that woman for a little while, then the guy that’s shooting pool she’ll go and talk to him for a while.” Giles frowns watching as the guy comes to stand beside Jacqi.

Tara chuckles quietly. “I think she’s interested in the woman, and scoping out the guy to stake him later.” Tara laughs as Giles turns and looks at her in disbelief. “Yes, the guy’s a vampire, Giles. Then again, she may not be interested in the woman, she just may be looking out for her.” Tara shrugs and turns her gaze back out on the dance floor.

“Well, here she comes with the vampire.” Giles murmurs softly.

Tara looks up as Jacqi and the vamp arrive at the table. Smirking at the young slayer, Tara raises an eyebrow.

“Ummm, I’ll be back in a few. I didn’t want you to get worried if you didn’t see me.” Jacqi smirks back at the witch, knowingly. 

“Be careful.” Tara admonishes softly, her eyes sliding over to the vampire as a wicked grin crosses his face.

“Don’t worry…I’ll take care of her.” The vampire grins mockingly at the blonde.

“Sure you will.” Tara murmurs, watching as Jacqi leads him towards the back exit. “I’ll be right back, Giles.”

“Want me to come?” Giles offers, going to stand.

“No, sit down, drink your beer. I’m just going to keep an eye out for the baby slayer.” Tara softly comments before quickly working her way to the slightly ajar back door.

“You really shouldn’t just go anywhere with someone you just met. There’s no telling what kind of trouble you can get in to.” The vampire growls, before morphing into game face, surprise crossing his face as a stake appears in front of him.

“Maybe I should say the same to you, but then again…” Jacqi snarks as she slams the stake home. Eyes mapping out the alley, Jacqi slowly steps back towards the door. “I wasn’t going to play with him.” Jacqi admits quietly as she opens the door, looking at Tara.

“Just wanted to make sure he didn’t have any friends out here waiting to ambush you.” Tara explains as the two women walk back towards the table. “I would have done it for either one of my lovers, also.”

“Thanks.” Jacqi smiles briefly. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Jacqi calls over her shoulder as she works her way back to the woman she’d been talking with previously. 

“How did it go?” Giles questions, watching Tara as she sits down.

“Quick and painless. She staked him before he had a clue what was going on.” Tara grins crookedly. 

“Good.” Giles sighs in relief. “Looks like Buffy and Faith are looking for you.” Giles coughs, trying not to smirk.

Tara glances up at her two lovers come strutting towards her. “Uh, oh. Looks like I’m in for it.” Tara mutters quietly.

“Time to dance.” Buffy grasps one of Tara’s hands, gently tugging on it to get the witch to stand. The two slayers quickly surround Tara, dancing to the hard beat of the song, occasionally bumping and grinding as the mood strikes them.

Jacqi yawns as she sits down beside Giles. “I must still be on London time, I’m getting tired.” 

Giles chuckles. “Give it a couple more days, you’ll be okay. If you want to head home, I can let those three know.” Giles nods his head to the three women, groaning quietly as he watches them.

“Damn. They should just go home. Do they even realize they have over half the people in this bar watching them?” Jacqi questions as she blinks at the sight of Faith literally sliding her whole body slowly up and down Tara’s back, her hands following along on either side of the witch, while Buffy has her hands threaded through Tara’s hair, kissing her passionately. 

“I’d say they do, and they damn well don’t care.” Giles hoarsely answers. “If they act like this in a public place, what the hell do they get up to around the house?” Giles questions rhetorically.

“I would think that question is better left unanswered.” Jacqi admits, trying to find something else to keep her occupied something besides the highly erotic sight of the three women.

“Thank God!” Giles heaves a huge sigh of relief as the three women finally make their way towards the table. 

“What’s wrong, G-man?” Faith questions hoarsely, noticing the slightly flushed Watcher.

“I think we’re ready to go home.” Jacqi mutters, trying not to blush. “I’m still on European time, and am starting to drag a bit.”

“In other words, you two have made them get very naughty thoughts in their heads that they aren’t terribly comfortable with.” Tara deciphers, smirking.

“You weren’t complaining.” Buffy raises an eyebrow at the witch, grinning.

“No, I wasn’t.” Tara reaches down, quickly finishing off her juice. “Come on, we’ll take the kiddies home.” 

“Beg your pardon?” Giles blinks at the witch. 

“Okay. Let’s get these two home, I think we may have bruised poor Giles’ sensibilities a bit.” Buffy smirks at her Watcher. 

“Yes, quite. I was wondering if you remembered that you were in a public place.” Giles admits as he stands.

“Yeah, we remembered we were in the Bronze.” Faith grins wickedly. “That’s why we were behavin’.” 

“That was behaving?” Giles asks in a slightly strangled voice.

“Actually, it was.” Tara admits, blushing lightly. “Clothes stayed on, so they were behaving.”

“And has it happened where clothes have come off in public places?” Giles questions in a disbelieving tone.

Tara looks away, blushing lightly, while Buffy and Faith smirk at each other. 

“I think maybe we should head home.” Jacqi diplomatically states. “Before this conversation goes any further.”

“I second that idea.” Tara sighs quietly as she quickly heads to the door, followed by the rest of the group.

Buffy and Faith grin at each other before following the other three out of the Bronze. “Are we just gonna attack when we get home, or are we gonna make a sundae?” Faith questions softly as they follow the group a few paces back.

“I don’t want to take the time to get the fixings. I just want to go to the main course.” Buffy eyes Tara walking ahead between Giles and Jacqi, as they talk quietly. 

“All good. We’ll save the sundae fixings for another day.” Faith agrees, her eyes roaming over Tara’s figure. “Those boots make her ass sway in an absolutely edible way, don’t they?”

“Yes, they do.” Buffy mutters, almost salivating at the thought of attacking Tara’s ass. “I’m calling her ass.” 

“Fuck, B!” Faith gripes. “I’m the one with the ass fixation, what’s up?”

“I want it.” Buffy admits, her eyes not budging from the witch’s ass. “It’s teasing me, and I feel like kissing, licking and biting that hunk of flesh, until she begs me to take her.”

Faith groans deeply, her own arousal kicking up a couple more notches. “Fine, but you’re gonna pay.” Faith growls quietly.

“I have no doubt.” Buffy nods her head in acceptance. 

***


	8. Chapter 8

Tara feels the hairs on the back of her neck prickling as she slowly walks into the bedroom from the bathroom. Shutting the door silently behind her, she eyes her two lovers who are lying on the bed naked both facing her. “What are you two up to?” Tara questions softly, trying to keep from grinning at the obvious arousal flaring in both their eyes. Slowly disrobing, Tara raises an eyebrow looking at the two women.

“We’re just waiting for you to come to bed.” Buffy admits watching as Tara slowly climbs on the bed. 

“I’m here.” Tara’s lip starts to curl up in a half smile. “I bet you two are tired and are wanting to go to sleep, aren’t you?”

“Fuck that.” Faith growls before literally pouncing on Tara, kissing her firmly. Faith groans deeply as Tara almost literally attacks her mouth, nipping and sucking at her lips and tongue. Rolling onto her back, Faith moans in pleasure as Tara’s body lands flush on top of hers.

Buffy watches her two lovers for a few long moments, as hands stroke strongly down each others’ bodies, the almost violent kisses they’re sharing. Inhaling deeply, Buffy closes her eyes momentarily, at the scent of all three of their arousals works its way into her very being. Surprised, Buffy watches as Tara nips at Faith’s bottom lip roughly, drawing a bead of blood, before she gently laves it with her tongue. Rolling over and straddling her two lovers, Buffy quickly attacks Tara’s back. Stroking strongly down the witch’s body with her hands, Buffy kisses, licks, nibbles and even bites occasionally as she works over the expanse of creamy skin, spending extra time licking strongly across the scar.

“Goddess!” Tara cries out as Buffy nips her ass at the same time Faith sucks strongly on one of her nipples. Rocking her body, as the desire builds to a fever pitch, Tara groans as Faith’s hand slides down her body, playing through the wetness of her desire, placing teasing touches all around her needy clit, but never actually coming into contact with the hard, swollen muscle. As Tara feels Buffy separate her ass cheeks, Tara whimpers as she feels her tongue stroking teasingly around her rosebud, but never coming into contact with it. 

Faith slides her body further down Tara’s, eyeing the witch’s swollen apex, groaning at the obvious arousal literally coating her lover’s outer lips. Inhaling deeply of the witch’s musky scent, Faith quickly captures one juice-laden lip, sucking and licking it for all she’s worth, gathering every last, miniscule drop of liquid there is, before repeating the gesture on the other lip.

Tara whimpers loudly as the two women continue to tease her, but never give her the contact she’s looking for. Rocking her body harder and harder, Tara finally cries out loudly after not being able to handle it any longer. “Warriors, fuck me already!!”

“Yes!” Buffy growls, plunging a couple fingers deep into Tara’s well, letting the juices literally run down her fingers as she pumps for a few moments, as she licks strongly over the witch’s rosebud, before delving into the witch, wiggling her tongue strongly in her lover, pulling her dripping fingers from the witch’s center.

Faith, at the same time as Buffy attacks Tara’s ass, captures Tara’s swollen clit in her mouth, sucking firmly, before sliding three fingers deep in Tara’s core right after Buffy pulls hers out, stroking deeply and firmly inside her lover.

Tara shifts her body, supporting herself more on her upper arms as she rocks against her two lovers, moaning as she feels Buffy exchange her tongue for two fingers, sliding gently into her tight ass. “GODDESSS!!!!!!” Tara screams at the top of her lungs as she slams her body back into her lovers’ pleasure giving fingers, climaxing. As she collapses, her body shaking with the release, Tara whimpers as she feels Buffy and Faith continue stroking in her body.

Faith growls deeply, as she feels Tara’s body starting to tighten again, changing the angle of her fingers, Faith makes sure she’s stroking over Tara’s sweet spot as she quickly strokes her tongue repeatedly over the rock hard clit, sucking it into her mouth as she feels Tara getting ready to come again.

Buffy groans as Faith bends her leg, pressing it up into her apex hard. Grinding down on the slayer, Buffy continues stroking in Tara, while reaching down with her other hand, sliding four fingers home within Faith, pounding away at the other slayer, while rocking her own body quickly to release.

“FUCK!” Faith cries out as the orgasm works through her body, panting heavily as Tara comes, a flood of warm, sweet fluid escaping the witch.

“Oh, yeah.” Buffy moans, as she grinds her body down and around on Faith’s leg, as she climaxes, finally collapsing half on top of Tara and half on top of Faith, trying to get her breath back.

Not able to say anything, Tara just pants and whimpers quietly, her body clenching and unclenching on the fingers buried inside her. Groaning as she feels Buffy slowly ease her hand away, Tara unconsciously grinds her hips down, against Faith.

Faith chuckles quietly, before slowly laving her tongue over Tara, gathering up all of the witch’s sweet juices she can find. 

“Save some of that for me.” Buffy whimpers, sliding off Tara to gently ease the witch on her back before both slayers proceed to clean the witch and each other thoroughly. 

Tara continues to whimper as she feels the little shockwaves of pleasure still working through her body, groaning as she watches Buffy and Faith kiss deeply, before changing positions to supposedly clean each other, but quickly bringing each other to orgasm again. “Goddess, you two are beautiful.” Tara murmurs as two grinning slayers climb up the bed, taking turns as they each kiss her deeply. Tara quickly gathers the left over liquid on each slayer’s face, lapping them clean, before moaning and closing her eyes. 

Faith chuckles quietly as she eases Tara’s boneless body onto her side, easing one arm under her neck for support, while wiggling her body in tight against the witch’s back. Hearing Buffy chuckle, Faith smirks before placing a couple soft kisses on the nape of Tara’s neck as Buffy turns off the light, climbing back in and shifting her body, so the three women are spooning comfortably, arms draped over each other as much as possible. 

Tara hums in pleasure as she strokes over Buffy’s stomach, flicking her finger over the bird dangling from her lover’s belly button. “I love you two.” 

“I love you both.” Buffy whispers, smiling as Tara squeezes her gently. 

“You both are my life.” Faith whispers softly, wrapping her arm so it’s around both women, hugging them at the same time. “I love you.” 

***

“We’re going to need somewhere with more room to train in.” Faith mutters as she walks over to Tara, leaning against the witch as Buffy continues to spar and explain things to Jacqi.

“Don’t say it! But I‘ve been thinking, the warehouses sell cheap, wouldn’t it be worthwhile to maybe buy one of them and make it a training facility?” Tara questions as she shifts behind Faith, wrapping her arms around her lover’s waist as she watches Buffy show Jacqi a certain move.

“But then we got to worry about vampires breaking in and tearing the shit up.” Faith admits.

“No we don’t. I can do a vampire lock on the warehouse. I can also probably do other protective spells on it, to keep other unsavory types out.” Tara thinks, her brows furrowed. 

“Do we have enough money to buy one?” Faith questions as she runs a hand over Tara’s arms. 

“We might need to gather some more, but we’re pretty flush now. Of course we didn’t check the vampires last night for any extra spending cash before you dusted them, but it’s not that big a deal.” Tara nibbles on her lip. “I wonder if the Council would be willing to pay for it?” 

“Giles!” Faith calls to the Watcher who’s on the other side of the garage making notes on areas that he deems the slayers might need to improve on. 

“Yes, Faith?” Giles looks up, at the slayer.

“Do you think you could get the Council to drop a few bucks on a warehouse for a training facility for us? We’re gonna need more room than what we got here.” Faith waves her hand at the garage. 

“And if they do, see if you can’t get some extra money from them for us to buy some equipment. I don’t mind spending our own ill-gotten gains, but any and all help we get from them, would be appreciated.” Buffy adds her two cents as she pulls a punch that would have knocked the younger slayer on her ass. “You’re getting tired, let’s take a break.” Buffy strides over and grabs a towel, running it over her face and neck before opening a bottle of water, chugging half of it down, before walking over to her two lovers, leaning against the wall beside Tara.

Jacqi groans and collapses on the mats, staring up at the ceiling. “Why did I want to be a slayer again?”

Tara chuckles softly at the newest member of the group. “Like you had a choice. But you probably thought it would be cool being a superhero.” 

“Yeah, if we’d only known it’s a lot of fuckin’ work and the pay’s shit.” Faith grumbles, then chuckles as Tara pinches her side. 

“Hey, guys. What are you doing?” Dawn questions as she walks out to the garage, looking at an obviously worn out Jacqi, before glancing at the others. “You picking on the new girl?”

“Nah. Just giving her a good workout. She might have to take a nap after this.” Faith smirks at the young slayer. “She’s young, she’s supposed to be able to handle this shit better than us.”

“Shut up, Faith.” Jacqi groans, throwing an arm over her eyes. “Training with Watchers and at the Dojo’s is nothing compared to going up against you guys. I feel like I’ve been handed my ass on a platter.”

“It’ll get better. We promise.” Buffy laughs quietly. “Since you’re here, do you want to work on forms with Tara and me?” Buffy questions her sister.

“Yeah, let me get changed.” Dawn grins before running out of the garage.

Tara squeezes Faith’s waist once more before releasing the slayer, to start stretching and limbering up. 

Faith leans towards Buffy. “These exercises have started firming her up, and strengthening her, have you noticed?” 

“Yes. And I am so, not complaining.” Buffy whispers back in Faith’s ear, watching Tara bend over as she stretches her legs. “Has she even noticed?” Buffy questions.

“I don’t think so.” Faith answers quietly, groaning as Tara slowly does the splits down onto the mat, before shifting her legs a little in front of her to bend over, stretching her muscles. “How long do you think she could hold those splits?” Faith murmurs with a decidedly aroused note in her voice.

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to bet we could find out.” Buffy growls quietly. 

“Next project.” Faith nods her head decisively. “Do you want me to continue sparring with Jacqi, or do you want me to work on some advanced forms with her?” 

“Do the forms. Give her a break from being beat on for a little while. Then we’ll take a break and eat lunch.” Buffy suggests as she pulls away from the wall, watching as Faith nods and walks over to Jacqi. Turning her gaze back on Tara, Buffy walks over to the witch, kneeling in front of her, holding her feet down as Tara starts working on sit-ups.

“I hate exercising.” Tara grumbles as she lifts up, twisting her body to touch her right elbow on her left knee before easing back down, doing it again but touching her left elbow on her right knee. 

“You may hate exercising, but you are extremely sexy when you’re all hot and sweaty.” Buffy murmurs softly, eyeing the witch as she watches a bead of sweat start to roll down the side of her face.

Tara grunts. “You just like seeing me hot and bothered.” Tara’s lip curls up in a smile at the slayer’s head nodding enthusiastically. Taking a moment, Tara shifts her body to look at Faith talking with Jacqi. Turning back around she leans towards Buffy. “When are we going to work in us time, so we can be properly prepared for her birthday?”

“I figure that a couple nights a week, we’ll have Faith take Jacqi out on patrol, giving us some free time. Then maybe in the mornings before you have to go back to school, Faith can train Jacqi while you and I curl up in bed together after doing a late patrol, or something like that.” Buffy offers softly, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Won’t work. She’ll go with us on patrols, you know that.” Tara thinks quietly. “Faith taking Jacqi out on patrol will work. Of course, sneaking off to bed while Giles and Dawn are here might be a little obvious.” 

Buffy smirks. “I don’t have a problem with that. How about you?” 

Sighing deeply, Tara laughs quietly. “All in the name of giving Faith what she wants and needs, I think I can deal.”

“Good, why don’t you spar with me while we let Dawn warm up.” Buffy quickly hops up, offering her hands to Tara, gently pulling her up to stand while Dawn starts doing stretches and exercises to warm up in the corner. 

Tara shakes her arms to loosen them, while keeping her eye on Buffy, knowing her lover is prone to sneak in a quick strike if she isn’t prepared. Slowly circling each other, Tara shifts her left foot behind her, turning her body sideways as Buffy throws a punch. Grasping the slayer’s arm as it misses her, Tara turns her body, pulling the slayer off balance while lightly tapping her on the back of the neck with her hand.

“Damn, you got that move down.” Buffy grumbles as she slowly stands, grinning at the thought that Tara has become quicker and stronger. Narrowing her gaze on her lover, Buffy uses some of her slayer speed, as she does a quick high kick, chuckling as Tara barely evades the move. Quicker but not super quick, Buffy thinks to herself. 

“Trying to take me out, slayer?” Tara bitches before striking at the slayer with a fast strike to Buffy’s solar plexus, hoping to catch Buffy off guard. 

“Not yet, I’m not. Take you down, maybe.” Buffy shifts back before launching herself over Tara, tucking into a tight roll, landing behind the witch, doing a quick leg sweep while quickly shifting her body around to catch Tara as she falls. “There, gotcha!” Buffy chuckles wrapping her arms around Tara. 

“If you wanted me in your arms, all you had to do was ask!” Tara giggles as Buffy nips playfully at her neck. 

“Come on, we’re supposed to be training, not making out!” Dawn whines, her hands on her hips, looking at her sister and Tara. 

“This is training.” Buffy looks up, her eyes twinkling merrily. 

“Training on how to make out?” Dawn questions, tilting her head at her sister.

“Yep.” Buffy smirks. “And we need all the training we can get. We have to do everything just so.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Tara tries to keep a straight face as she makes the comment, before laughing as Faith peeks over the teen’s shoulder looking at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“We get any more perfect, we’re gonna kill each other.” Faith snorts out, before walking back to Jacqi. “Come on, young’un. We’re going to do some relaxin’, complicated forms and ignore those guys over there.”

“Right!” Jacqi chuckles quietly.

“Follow my lead.” Faith looks over her shoulder as she shifts in front of the new slayer, starting a complicated set of movements.

Buffy releases Tara and quickly stands after Tara gets up. “Want to start off with the easy ones and work up to the last form we were working on, since you haven’t been here?” Buffy questions Dawn.

“That might be best. Get me back in the groove.” Dawn nods her head. “I worked on them some while at camp, but not near as much as I needed to.”

“That’s fine. We’ll get you back into gear. Spread out, and let’s play follow the leader.” Buffy shifts to where they are as far away from Jacqi and Faith as they can be to do their forms. “Definitely going to need a bigger place.”

“We could always go to the back yard.” Tara suggests softly. “There are no mats but the ground is probably more giving than the mats are, and there’s more room to maneuver out there.”

“I think that’s a splendid idea.” Giles agrees. Gathering his notepad and pens as he stands. 

“Let’s head out.” Faith walks out of the garage, turning to walk out the back door, followed by the rest of the crew. 

“And as long as you three don’t do any major jumps to where you pop over the fence, this should be perfect.” Tara narrows her gaze on the three slayers. 

“Yes, mom.” Buffy grumbles, rolling her eyes. 

“Be careful, or you’re going to be grounded.” Tara warns, laughter coating her tones. 

“What does grounding consist of?” Faith wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “I might want to do it on purpose.”

“Behave you!” Tara laughs before following Buffy a good distance from Faith and Jacqi. 

Buffy grins as she watches Tara and Dawn take up their normal poses, standing at attention. Turning around, facing forward, Buffy starts the forms.

Giles sits on the steps of the back porch after stopping in the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Leaning back, he watches the women silently. ‘How in the world did this small town get lucky enough to have these beautiful women living here? Not just live here, but be here to protect it from all the evils and problems that have arisen?’ Giles wonders to himself, clinically watching as Jacqi follows the intricate forms Faith is quickly running through. Giles tilts his head, watching as a small grin plays about Faith’s mouth as she does the forms gradually faster. Giles raises an eyebrow, before taking a sip of his tea so he doesn’t laugh at the slayer’s obviousness of seeing how well Jacqi can follow the forms. Turning his gaze back on Buffy, Tara and Dawn, he watches in surprise as they maneuver quickly through the steps before going to a more advanced form. He can see where Dawn was a little rusty, but what surprises him is Tara’s fluidity of movement as she gracefully moves from one stance to another. When she does the snap kicks and punches in perfect timing with Buffy, Giles nods his head in realization that the two slayers had obviously been working hard with the witch to help her with her physical ability, so she wouldn’t always have to rely on magic to help.

Jacqi grunts quietly as she tries to keep up with Faith’s movements, knowing she’s missing some of the quick kicks and punches between the steps and spins. As she starts to feel her body want to give in, Jacqi finally yells out. “FAITH! I can’t keep up!” Jacqi collapses down on her knees, sweat pouring from her body.

Faith chuckles before jogging quickly into the house gathering a couple handfuls of bottles of water. Tossing one to the collapsed slayer, she walks over to watch Tara and Dawn as she twists off the cap, taking a big swig. “Get that knee up before extending that leg in the kick, Dawn.” Faith calls out. “You get more power that way.” 

“I’m out of shape!” Dawn whines, breathing heavily, feeling the sweat soaking her hair and shirt. 

“You quitting on me?” Buffy questions, trying not to laugh at her sister. Surprised that she made it as far as she did, considering she hadn’t been doing the forms for over a month. 

“Yep.” Dawn finally collapses on the ground, staring up at the sky. “Sky blue. Pretty clouds. Is about all I’m good for now.” Dawn admits, grasping the bottle of water that Faith tossed that landed beside her. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” Faith grins before turning her gaze back on Tara, enjoying the sight of her sweat covered lover, as she continues with the forms determinedly. “Stubborn witch.”

“Was that witch or bitch?” Tara does a quick jumping front kick as she does a right hand block, followed by a left hand waist level snap punch. Breathing deeply in and out, Tara determinedly continues through the moves of the long routine of forms that Buffy and Faith had been teaching her. Tara sighs in happiness as the forms come to an end, bowing to Buffy before whimpering and collapsing on the ground in a pile of loose-limbed nothingness. Looking up as Buffy grins down at her, Tara raises an eyebrow as Buffy holds the water up, twisting the cap off. Opening her mouth, Tara laughs as Buffy starts pouring it over her, some of it making it in her mouth, the rest running over her face and chest. “Give me that!” Tara holds her hand up, taking the water and tilting it so that the water that was left makes it in her mouth instead of over her body.

“Whichever is more appropriate at the time.” Faith admits as she walks over to the witch, kneeling beside her. “Here have another one, since you’re wearing the majority of the last one.” Faith smirks. 

“Thanks.” Tara finally lifts her body up to sit cross-legged facing Faith and Buffy. “I probably should check on the spaghetti sauce.” Tara murmurs quietly, glancing at her two lovers before turning her gaze to Dawn, who’s lying quietly in the grass staring up at the sky. “You okay, Dawnie?”

“Yep.” Dawn answers simply. “I have a feeling I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“You and me both.” Jacqi groans, crawling slowly past the teen before collapsing on the ground by the other two slayers and witch. “Please tell me this afternoon’s session isn’t going to be this rough.”

“No, this afternoon’s session will be you showing us moves.” Faith smirks at the teen. “We kinda figured we would split things up. Spend a good three hours or so training with you in the morning. Then a couple hours in the afternoon, you can show us what you know. That way we can learn from each other.”

“Good.” Jacqi mutters closing her eyes. “It’ll probably take me a few hours to be coherent again.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “It’ll get easier. You’re just not used to dealing with people that are as quick and strong as you are. Now that you have two people that will actually push you, you’ll slowly get into the groove of things.”

“God, I hope so.” Jacqi tilts her head so she’s looking at the witch. “Please tell me learning magic from you isn’t going to be this draining.”

“Sorry, can’t say that. When you get to that point, you may look back on today in fond memory.” Tara admits, laughing softly. 

“Damn.” Jacqi mutters. 

Standing, Tara winks at Buffy and Faith. “Let me check on the sauces. I can probably put the noodles on to boil.”

“We having garlic bread?” Faith questions as she rolls onto her stomach, propping her head up to watch Tara walk towards the house, grinning as she feels Buffy ease an arm around her and a breast press firmly in her back.

“Of course. Is it spaghetti without garlic bread?” Tara answers as she walks into the house. 

“Dawn, you still alive over there?” Buffy watches her sister as she unconsciously runs a hand through Faith’s hair.

“Barely.” Dawn mumbles. “Nap sounds good.”

“I’m with you there.” Jacqi whimpers as she slowly stands. “But first, dibs on the shower.” 

Buffy and Faith chuckle as Jacqi slowly makes her way into the house. 

“I made some notes of things you ladies will probably want to work on.” Giles waves the notepad towards Buffy and Faith. 

“Good. We’ll have Tara do up some kind of sheet on the computer, so we can add notes and suggestions to it.” Faith grins as Giles nods his head and walks into the house. “Lean up for a minute, B.” Faith’s husky voice calls out softly, turning her body to face the other slayer, pulling her down for a decidedly carnal kiss, before pulling slowly away. 

“Hot and bothered, Faith?” Buffy whispers, looking into her lover’s desire filled eyes. 

“Yep.” Faith admits readily. Running a hand through Buffy’s hair, Faith grins before yanking the slayer down for a rough battle of the tongues, groaning as Buffy nips firmly on her tongue. 

Buffy growls into the kiss, running her hand down the dark-haired slayer’s side, working her fingers under her shirt to stroke over the smooth skin of her stomach. 

“Can’t you guys behave for a little while?” Dawn whines before slamming into the house, making the two slayers laugh.

“I thought we behaved extremely well this morning.” Buffy glances up to the house before looking back down into Faith’s dark brown eyes.

“Yeah, we did. So it’s time to be rotten.” Faith growls leaning up to nip on Buffy’s neck, her hands stroking up and down the other slayer’s body, shifting her to where Buffy’s lying on top of her, their breasts pressed tightly against each other. 

Buffy moans quietly, sliding her thigh firmly between Faith’s legs, pressing down into the slayer. Groaning as both women simultaneously grind against each other’s legs, the arousal coursing through their bodies. “God, we can’t continue this.” Buffy grunts as Faith presses even harder against her apex.

“Yeah, we can.” Faith nips her way back up Buffy’s neck, before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Arching her body into Buffy’s hands as they squeeze her breasts firmly. Faith grins as Buffy breaks off the kiss to lick strongly down her neck. Grasping the slayer’s ass, Faith squeezes Buffy’s cheeks firmly, before sliding a finger under the edge of the slayer’s shorts. 

“Faith, we really shouldn’t. Not with…” Buffy arches up, groaning loudly as Faith presses the tip of her finger into her rosebud.

Faith chuckles, before whimpering as Buffy pinches her nipples roughly. 

Tara walks to the back door, sighing quietly at her two lovers. “You two are bound and determined to put on a show for everyone in this house to see.” Tara closes her eyes and places a glamour around the two women, to where it looks like they’re just talking instead of making love. Watching them for a few more moments, Tara feels her own body heat up as Faith raises Buffy’s shirt, sucking her breast into her mouth. “Goddess.” Deciding to try something she hasn’t before, Tara mentally sends her two lovers a message. You’re blocked from everyone’s view, but lunch will be ready in 15 minutes, so take advantage of it. Tara whimpers watching as Buffy’s passion filled eyes look towards the back door, as she yanks off her shirt, grinning wickedly. Turning back to make a salad to go with lunch, Tara bites her lip, trying to get control of the desire working its way firmly through her body.

“Fuck, yeah!” Faith groans, yanking her own clothes off as Buffy quickly finishes undressing. Tossing Buffy onto her back, Faith quickly slides three fingers inside Buffy, while biting her nipples, making the blonde slayer groan and writhe beneath her. Grunting loudly as Buffy presses her thumb hard against her clit while shoving four fingers into her center, Faith rocks her body hard against her hand.

“Almost…” Buffy whimpers loudly, feeling Faith’s body tightening as her own tightens, the two women orgasming close together.

“Damn.” Faith grunts, collapsing on top of Buffy, burying the slayer’s fingers deep inside her. Taking a few minutes to get her breathing under control, Faith finally looks up into Buffy’s sated hazel eyes. “That was nice of her.”

“Yes, it was.” Buffy finally answers, stroking one hand down Faith’s back, her other hand slowly easing out of the slayer, and from in between their bodies to hug Faith tightly. “I wonder why she doesn’t do it more often?”

“Abuse. She doesn’t want to abuse the power, B.” Faith strokes a wet finger gently over Buffy’s clit before pulling her hand completely away from the blonde slayer. 

“Didn’t even think about that. She only did it this time because of everyone being home.” Buffy states after thinking about it for a few moments. “I guess we should be a little more circumspect about where we decide to make out.”

“Might want to. We do this too often, it might get her irritated.” Faith grins down at Buffy, kissing the slayer briefly before slowly standing and stretching. “But it would be cool to be able to sunbathe out here in the nude.”

Buffy chuckles watching the play of muscles under her lover’s skin. “Yes, it would. Of course we probably wouldn’t get much actual sunbathing done.” Buffy sighs quietly before standing and gathering her clothes, the two slayers dressing quickly. 

“Our backs would probably get tanned pretty good.” Faith smirks, eyeing Buffy. “Then again, if we took turns, we could get our fronts tanned, also.”

“Yes, we could.” Buffy grins as they walk into the kitchen. Looking at Tara, Buffy walks over to the witch, kissing her softly. “Thank you. We’ll try and be more careful in the future.”

“Thanks.” Tara smiles softly at Buffy and groans as Faith leans in and kisses her deeply. 

“We’ll be good, Tare.” Faith mutters as she pulls back. “Of course, we kinda gotta clean up somewhat.” Faith grins as Buffy. 

“Go clean up, you two. It’ll only be a couple more minutes.” Tara chuckles watching her two lovers run out of the room, as she turns back to the food.

***


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t believe it.” Buffy groans collapsing back on the couch, looking at Xander. “You’re screwing with me, right?”

“No. They’re re-opening Hellmouth High. It’s on a seriously advanced schedule. They’re using a lot of pre-fab materials. We’re going to start working on it this week.” Xander smiles apologetically at the slayer. “I wanted to give you a head’s up, that way you can be sure to keep an eye on whatever strange happenings go on.”

“Hopefully Dawn will be graduated before it opens.” Tara looks at the group congregating in the living room.

“Not likely. From everything I can tell, without any problems or delays, it’ll be done in three month’s time.” Xander admits, wincing.

“Damn. This ain’t good, B. Building right over the Hellmouth, you’d think these idiots would learn.” Faith paces back and forth, frowning deeply. 

“Do you know if they’re hiring yet for school personnel?” Buffy questions, frowning. As Xander shakes his head she nods. “Keep an ear out. We need to have any and every in as possible.” 

“Tare would be ideal, with her being a teacher.” Faith nods towards Tara. “Between her mojo and her smarts, she’d be perfect.”

“But I haven’t graduated from college yet, plus the fact they aren’t ready to open.” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip, thinking.

“Yeah, but you’ll have your degree in less than six months. If everything runs true to norm, they’ll be needing teachers in the worst way. They may be willing to hire you before you actually get your degree. Especially once they look at your transcripts, seeing your scores, you’ll be a shoo in.” Buffy runs a hand through her hair as she shifts forward on the couch. “Faith, either you or I could try for a janitorial job, or something like that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Give Faith the shitty detail. Literally.” Faith jokes, smirking at the blonde slayer. 

“Yes, but you’ll be close to Tara if she gets a job teaching.” Buffy points out the plus in the thought.

“I somehow don’t think she’ll consider…” Faith turns her gaze on Tara, tilting her head. “Wanna get it on in the janitor’s closet?” Faith raises an eyebrow smirking at the witch.

“Depends.” Tara smirks back. 

“I’m in.” Faith announces quickly, the rest of the group giggling and groaning. 

“You certainly will be.” Tara mutters softly, forgetting that Jacqi was in the room and could hear her. As it occurs to the witch as Buffy and Faith snicker, she turns to the young slayer, eyes wide.

“I’m not saying a word.” Jacqi shakes her head, leaning against the wall watching the group as they banter ideas back and forth. 

“Dawn will have an in with the kids, Tara will be a teacher, keeping an eye out, along with Faith. Any other ideas?” Buffy looks towards Giles.

“I wonder if they’ll need a librarian?” Giles chuckles as the majority of the group groans. 

“Too bad Jacqi’s already graduated. Another student in the population on our side would be a good idea.” Buffy rubs a hand over the back of her neck as she thinks heavily. 

“Ummm. Couldn’t the Council make it look like I need to finish out my senior year? Only transfer part of my transcripts?” Jacqi questions Giles.

“Of course, they could. Would you be willing to do this?” Giles looks in surprise at the teenager.

“Well, I wasn’t looking forward to going back to High School, but this is my job.” Jacqi breaks it down to the basics. “I’m here to protect and help wherever needed. If being a student again will help, I’ll do it.” Jacqi shrugs smiling at the group.

“Damn, we might have this covered better than I would have thought.” Faith grins. “We just got to figure out how to get Buffy in.”

“Maybe not. Maybe it would be best to have one of us available at any time.” Buffy frowns, as she thinks. 

“Making these plans are all fine, but we have to get hired first, and they haven’t even technically started building the school yet. This gives us time to worm our way into the jobs. Giles, get with the Council, anything and everything to help us in getting into the school would be appreciated.” Tara nods towards the Watcher, smiling as he grins at her. “When I start back to school next week, I’ll talk with some of the Professors and Counselors, see if I can put out some feelers for jobs, which I was planning on, anyway.” 

“And I’ll be able to keep an eye on the construction end, which I’m sure they’ll need us there to fix little odds and ends that just happen to have minor problems.” Xander grins at the group.

“Evil.” Buffy smirks at her best friend. “I guess all we can do now is keep an eye out and wait for them to build the school.” 

“I guess that’s it for this meeting. Thanks for the information, Xander.” Giles smiles at the young man. 

“No problem. It’s kind of like old times.” A sad look crosses Xander’s face as he thinks about Willow. “I need to go back to work.”

Tara watches as Xander quickly leaves the house, sighing quietly she looks at her two lovers. “I need to pick up some additional items for school. I guess it won’t hurt for me to pick up notebooks and other supplies for everyone while I’m out.” Tara smiles softly at Jacqi and Dawn. “Since there’s going to be three of us going back to school. You two have anything particular that you want? I’ll get all the necessary generic items.”

“I need to work on training with the kid.” Faith admits looking at the group.

“I’ll help Tara with the shopping, I guess.” Buffy grins at her lover. 

“And I am going to meet with the realtor to look at the house around the block.” Giles looks down at his watch. “In like five minutes.” 

“Bye, Giles.” Buffy chuckles as Giles quickly leaves the house. “Dawn, what are you wanting to do?” 

“I think I’m going to watch Faith torture Jacqi. That’s always good for a few laughs.” Dawn smirks at Jacqi. 

“I’m doing better.” Jacqi pouts, her eyes twinkling. “I’m not getting my ass as seriously beat like I was a couple weeks ago.”

“You’re doing great.” Buffy smiles at the teenager. “Now, if Giles can find a house to move into, that way you can have your own room.”

“He’s trying, sweetie.” Tara wraps her arm around Buffy’s waist as she leans against her. “He wants to make sure it’s somewhere that has plenty of room for everyone.”

“Yeah, yeah. He also wants to have room for all his books. I know that.” Buffy grumbles. “But the sooner he finds a house, the sooner we can start with the…ooommmfff.”

Tara smiles apologetically at Jacqi and Dawn. “You ladies have a good time. We’ll be back later. Want us to pick up dinner from somewhere on the way back?” Tara tries not to laugh at the wicked gleam in Faith’s eyes.

“Chinese.” Dawn smirks at her sister, who’s obviously pouting under Tara’s hand.

“Chinese sounds good.” Jacqi agrees, grinning. 

“You know me.” Faith winks at her two lovers before tapping the younger slayer on the shoulder. “Come on, your turn to beat up on me.”

“Goody.” Jacqi rolls her eyes. “My beating on you guys always ends up with me on my ass. I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“You have to remember, these two have years of practice being a slayer on you, Jacqi.” Tara smiles at the teen. 

“Yes, I understand that. But I have more formal training in the martial arts, you’d think that would be good for something.” Jacqi grumps.

“Yeah, but you’ve been teachin’ me and B your moves. And, I hate to tell ya’, but we’re quick learner’s!” Faith thumps her on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s see if you can kick my ass.”

“We’ll be back later, take it easy on her.” Tara chuckles as Faith grins wickedly before winking at her. 

Buffy watches the three work their way to the back yard, before turning to Tara, pulling her hand away to kiss her deeply. “We need to get going, that way we can get Faith a present she can open in front of everyone. I never thought it would be so hard to go shopping without her being there.” 

“I know, it has been kind of difficult.” Tara whispers, kissing Buffy briefly. “At least we’ve had time to… become proficient with her other presents.” 

“God, I’d say.” Buffy whimpers, thinking about their experimenting. “Hopefully it’ll blow her mind.”

“Hope so. I’ve already talked with Giles, if he isn’t able to get into a house before this weekend he’s going to get a couple rooms at the hotel for him and Jacqi. Dawn’s going to go stay at Janice’s.” Tara grins, leaning in and kissing Buffy softly. “We’ll have the house to ourselves all Friday, Saturday and Sunday, until Sunday night. Giles will go with Jacqi on patrols, calling us in case of emergency. Other than that, we will have some serious alone time.”

“We better hit the store again, for more lubricants and condoms, just in case.” Buffy smirks knowingly at the witch. “You know she isn’t going to be happy just being used on, she’s going to want to have her own fun.” 

“Oh, yes. That’s a given. And something to definitely look forward to. Come on, let’s go.” Tara smirks at her lover before grabbing her purse to head to the stores.

Buffy’s body shivers in anticipation of what they have to look forward to. Tara had taken to using the strap-ons like a duck to water, literally making Buffy scream as the pleasure ripped through her body. She knows that she’s proficient with the items, but not like Tara. “This weekend, definitely can’t wait.” Buffy whimpers following Tara out of the house.

***

“Hullo, my pretty prince!” Drusilla runs a hand over Spike’s head.

Spike smiles, closing his eyes. “My dark princess.”

“The stars told me my pretty prince needed me.” Drusilla dances around Spike, grinning madly. “Miss Edith said to be careful of Mama Bear. And that the ultimate daddy has very, very special plans for you.”

Spike growls, vamping out as Drusilla slams into him, kissing him violently, nipping his lips and tongue, lapping at the blood caused from her violence. 

“But, to help daddy, we have to get the nasty little sparky thing out of your head, and I know who can he’p you.” Drusilla drawls as she scrapes her fingers roughly over Spike’s head, leaving pink strips in his bleached blonde hair. “Spikey was a bad boy, going after that slayer like a dog in heat. Drusilla is gonna show you what we do to bad boys.”

Spike snarls as Drusilla yanks his head back, biting roughly into his shoulder, taking her other hand and one of her sharp nails down the front of his shirt, cutting it and the skin underneath, leaving a thin trail of blood. “Show me, my dark princess.” Spike growls, knowing Drusilla was back and there to help him.

“We’ll surprise that nasty slayer and teach her to be mean to my pretty boy, but we have to be careful. Daddy has plans for us, big, big plans.” Drusilla snarls as she rips Spike’s clothes off. “But Dru has plans first.”

Spike splays his hands through the long dark hair, growling as Drusilla bites and nips her way down his body. “Yes! I’ve been a bad boy, punish me, luv.”

Drusilla chuckles wickedly. “Oh, I shall, my beautiful prince. I shall.”

***

Faith runs her hand over the thick gold chain her two lovers had bought her for her birthday as Giles and Jacqi leave to walk Dawn over to Janice’s while the Watcher and slayer go out on patrol. “Thanks guys.” Faith smiles and waves as they walk down the steps, grinning as she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, hugging her tightly. 

“You might want to shut the door, lover. You have the other part of your birthday to look forward to.” Buffy whispers in Faith’s ear before licking over the delicate flesh. “Tara and I have worked very hard on what’s to come. Hopefully you’ll like it.”

“I love anything you two do.” Faith answers seriously, shutting the door before turning in Buffy’s arms, groaning as her lips are captured in a steamy, hot kiss, making her melt on the inside.

Tara slowly walks down the stairs, smiling at the two women. Watching as Buffy wraps one hand in the dark brown hair, while yanking Faith’s lower body in tight against her as the kiss turns from being a long, passionate kiss to a more forceful, battle of wills. Walking behind Faith, she slides her hands down the woman’s ass, playing over the firm butt cheeks, smiling as she feels the muscles clenching and unclenching at her caress. “Do you trust us?” Tara whispers in Faith’s ear as the two slayers finally break apart from their heated kiss.

“Completely.” Faith pants turning her head, groaning as Tara captures her lips, capturing her tongue and sucking on it strongly, before finally releasing her so she can breathe.

“Enough to be blindfolded?” Tara questions softly, her eyes serious. “We want this to be a surprise, but if you don’t want to be blindfolded, you don’t have to be.”

“I trust you.” Faith calmly whispers. “Only you two. And forever.”

“Thank you.” Tara whispers, smiling gently at the dark haired slayer. “You could never know how much that means to me. To us.” Tara glances at Buffy smiling at the tears shimmering in her eyes.

Faith turns her gaze on Buffy, seeing the tears she runs her hand down the slayer’s face, smiling gently as she closes her eyes. “It’s all in the past. We’re over it, Buffy. We love each other and we‘re together, now. That‘s what‘s important. Witch here, taught me that. So, get over it. It’s my birthday and I wanna know what you two got planned.”

“Thanks.” Buffy whispers kissing Faith softly. As Faith opens her mouth, Buffy eagerly accepts the invitation, sliding her tongue into the welcoming cavern, twirling gently, easing away after a few long minutes, needing to breathe. “What do you want for your birthday?”

Faith allows a slow, wicked smile to cross her face, her eyes lighting up in thought. “Depends.”

“Depends on what?” Tara whispers in her ear as she runs a hand gently under the slayer’s top, running it up to cup her breast, before pinching the nipple gently through the bra. “Would you like us to take you here and now?” Tara smiles as Faith whimpers quietly.

Buffy shifts back from the slayer, reaching down to pull the shirt off the unresisting woman. “Want us to strip you completely naked, Tara pinching and squeezing your breasts while I…” Buffy trails off kneeling down in front of the slayer as she slowly unbuttons and unzips the woman’s jeans, easing them down the muscular thighs. 

Tara smiles as Buffy gets distracted by Faith’s bald, glistening mound staring her in the face. Quickly unhooking Faith’s bra, Tara slides it down her arms, tossing it aside as she reaches around, grasping both breasts, pinching the nipples gently, slowly becoming more firm. “I think Buffy was going to say while she sucks licks and brings you to orgasm.” Tara breathes into Faith’s ear.

“God, yes!” Faith cries out quietly, her body already humming with desire.

Buffy smirks as she finishes taking Faith’s pants off the unresisting woman’s legs, watching as Faith unconsciously shifts her legs further apart. Inhaling deeply, Buffy groans before easing her hands up the insides of Faith’s thighs. “Do you want it slow and gentle, or fast and hard?” Buffy hoarsely questions, wanting to dive right into her lover, but giving her a choice.

“Fast and….” Faith groans loudly as Buffy quickly slides three fingers in, while latching onto her clit, sucking and licking strongly while stroking in and out at a fast, furious pace. “Fuck yeah!” Faith’s hips buck strongly into Buffy, her hands threading into the slayer’s hair, as she pants heavily as the pleasure builds quickly.

“You like it when Buffy takes you, Faith?” Tara questions the dark-haired slayer softly, while in contrast, her fingers are pinching and twisting the slayer’s nipples roughly. “Do you like to be played with roughly? Is that what you want tonight, Faith? To be ridden fast and hard? Do you want us to make you come and keep coming until you pass out? Then do it all over again when you come to?”

“TARA!” Faith screams as she comes, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Tara wraps both arms around the shaking slayer, holding her tightly as she almost collapses from the strength of her release. Burying her face in the slayer’s neck, Tara holds her for a few long moments, while the trembling slowly eases. 

“That’s one of the appetizers. Plenty more courses to go through.” Buffy growls as she slowly stands licking her lips. When Faith whimpers, Buffy grins. “This is going to be a birthday you’re never going to forget, Faith.” Buffy glances at Tara. “Everything prepared?”

“Yes.” Tara smiles, as she eases her hands away from the dark warrior. Pulling the silk scarf from her back pocket, Tara questions once more. “Are you sure you’re okay with being blindfolded?”

“Y-Yes.” Faith swallows, slowly opening her eyes. “Happy Birthday to me.” Faith quirks her lip up, her eyes heavy with desire.

“Oh, most definitely a Happy Birthday.” Buffy kisses Faith gently before easing away, letting Tara place the scarf over Faith’s eyes. Adjusting it gently, Buffy leans in. “Can you see through it, Faith?”

Faith opens her eyes, before shaking her head. “I can’t see nothin’.”

“Good. Buffy, will you?” Tara tilts her head towards the stairs, smiling.

Buffy grins. “Of course. I’m going to carry you up the stairs, Faith.” Buffy lets the slayer know as she shifts to stand beside her, reaching down, hooking one arm around her back and one arm behind her knees, lifting her up to cradle against her body. 

Tara slowly follows her two lovers up the stairs to the bedroom, smiling at the obvious strength of the petite slayer as she easily carries the woman up the stairs, Faith’s arms wrapped comfortably around the slayer as she starts licking and kissing Buffy’s neck. Tara chuckles as she watches Buffy shiver at the caresses. As Buffy sets Faith down on her feet in their bedroom, Tara gently closes the door as she slowly disrobes, watching as Buffy strips in record time. “You have a couple decisions, Faith.”

Buffy grins as she looks at the bed, the soft sheets with the covers turned down to the end of the bed. Glancing over at the items laid out on the dresser, Buffy stops and kisses Tara lovingly before waiting for Tara to continue her discussion with Faith

“What decisions?” Faith finally questions hoarsely, knowing that both women are now naked from the rustle of clothing.

“First off, do you want me or Buffy to be in front?” Tara questions, running her hands down Faith’s shoulders and back, gently teasing the woman.

Buffy chuckles quietly as she hears the moans starting to come from the dark-haired slayer as Tara caresses her body.

“Ummm. I don’t know.” Faith admits, not being able to decide. 

“Okay, we’ll ask the other question first then. Small, medium or large, Faith? And you have to choose twice, once for me and once for Buffy.” Tara whispers into Faith’s ear as she starts to lick over the woman’s lobe, slowly working her way down her neck to the strong shoulder.

Faith growls deeply, almost afraid to hope what’s going to happen is going to happen. 

“That’s a stupid question you know what she’s going to choose.” Buffy grins as she goes ahead and grabs a harness, stepping into the straps, grasping one of the large dildo’s sliding it and situating it so it’s sitting properly. Tightening the straps, making sure everything is as snug and tight as it can be, Buffy turns back, grinning as she watches Tara kissing Faith deeply, her hands wrapped around the slayer’s waist, her fingers digging gently into the flesh. Groaning at the hot display, Buffy reaches back for one of the condoms, tearing it open, she slides it down the length before reaching back for some lube.

“Goddess!” Tara pants as she finally breaks away from her lover, breathing heavily. “Got an answer, or want us to just take control?”

“Take it. My brain functions ain’t workin’ too good.” Faith finally admits, between heavy pants, a smile playing about her lips. 

“Buffy?” Tara questions, leaving it up to the blonde slayer to decide what she wishes to do. 

“I’ll take front. Want to make sure you don’t get squashed.” Buffy grins at the witch.

“Hmm. Already prepared, I see.” Tara leans in, kissing Buffy softly. “Want to help Faith out, make sure she’s properly ready?” Tara questions before kissing her again.

“Here.” Buffy hands Tara the lube she’d picked up. “You might need this.”

“Am I the birthday girl, or not? I’ve been alone for a couple minutes now!” Faith grumbles, the laughter obvious in her voice. 

“Climb on the bed Faith and spread your legs, I’m gonna dive in.” Buffy smirks as Faith quickly takes the two steps to the bed, before hopping up and falling on her back almost perfectly in the middle of the bed, lifting and spreading herself wide open.

Tara chuckles as she watches the slayer. “I think someone’s eager.”

“Better believe it.” Faith growls, threading her fingers together behind her head while wiggling her legs. 

Buffy laughs quietly as she climbs up the end of the bed, burying her face in her lover’s apex, licking strongly before burying her tongue deeply inside Faith, wiggling it firmly inside the slayer. Wrapping her arms around Faith’s thighs, Buffy quickly runs her tongue over the slayer’s clit repeatedly.

Faith groans, as Buffy literally brings her to the edge, grasping the slayer’s head with both her hands, she caresses her fingers through Buffy’s hair, her hips jumping sporadically before Buffy sucks her clit into her mouth strongly, making her arch, holding the slayer against her as she cries out the slayer’s name.

Tara kneels on the bed beside Faith, leaning down and kissing her deeply after she collapses back on the bed, nipping playfully at her lips as she slowly ends the kiss. “Need a minute?” Tara questions, grinning at the slayer’s half nod, as she kisses down Faith’s neck, running a tongue around her nipple as Buffy eases up the other side, nipping at Faith’s other breast.

Buffy looks up making eye contact with Tara as she smiles. Leaning over the slayer’s body, the two women kiss softly, slowly deepening the kiss, battling gently against each other before easing away to soft presses of lips. “Ready?” Buffy mouths the word to Tara, smiling as Tara grins wickedly, nodding her head. Buffy shifts to lie on her back, pulling an unresisting Faith with her. “Climb aboard, Faith.” Buffy chuckles as a huge grin crosses Faith’s face.

“I like the sounds of that.” Faith growls, her hands running down Buffy’s body as she straddles the woman, finally coming into contact with the large strap on. “And feel of it.” Faith whimpers as she shifts her body, groaning as she slowly slides down the length of the cock. 

Tara swallows hard as she watches Faith start a slow easy rhythm, her hands caressing Buffy’s breasts, as Buffy grasps her hips, starting to counter thrust against the other slayer. Tara feels her own heartbeat pick up at the sight of the two women. “Goddess, you two are beautiful.” Tara hoarsely whispers, watching as they start working faster and harder against each other.

“God!” Faith growls as she slams her body down repeatedly against Buffy, feeling the building arousal. “So, close.” Faith pants heavily, grinding her hips down against Buffy, before crying out her release as she feels one of her lovers slide her hand between the two women’s bodies, pressing and rubbing hard against her swollen clit. Collapsing on top of Buffy, Faith whimpers quietly. 

“You two okay?” Tara questions looking down at a grinning Buffy and a panting Faith. 

“Just getting started.” Buffy growls, nipping on Faith’s neck, as Faith nods her head.

“Good.” Tara slowly starts kissing down Faith’s back, being careful not to touch her with any other body part as she slowly kisses, licks and nibbles her way across the tan expanse of skin, smiling as Faith unconsciously starts rocking her body, the other dildo still within her. Tara smiles as she works her way down to Faith’s ass, licking up one glorious cheek before licking over the other one, gently running a generously lubed finger around her rosebud. 

“You two are trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Faith finally questions, as she gets some control. 

“No, just planning on giving you the best birthday ever.” Tara grins as she slides the finger home, making Faith whimper loudly and rock harder. Easing in and out of the slayer, Tara wiggles her finger around as the muscles loosen. “Want another one, Faith?” Tara questions as she starts a steady stroking motion, just the opposite of the other women’s rocking motion, smiling as she feels the dildo through the thin membrane of skin separating them. 

“Please.” Faith whimpers loudly, grunting as Tara quickly fills the request. “So, good.” Faith groans, rocking harder.

Buffy whimpers loudly as the base of the dildo grinds down into her needy clit, bringing her closer and closer to climax. “Need…” Buffy sighs in relief as she explodes as Tara intuitively slides her hand down, maneuvering the strap out of the way as she slides her fingers deep within Buffy, causing her to climax. 

“Better?” Tara questions, stroking in and out of both women with her fingers.

“Yessss.” Buffy hisses, rocking her body harder into Tara’s fingers and in turn slamming the dildo into Faith even more. “Close, so close.” Buffy whimpers as she feels another climax working through her body.

“FUCK!” Faith cries loudly as she climaxes again, almost collapsing on Buffy from the strength of the release, the only thing keeping her from fully landing on the woman is Buffy’s quick hand shift to her shoulders, keeping a short distance between them as Buffy cries out her release, her whole body shaking under Faith.

Tara eases her hands away from both women, before carefully positioning herself behind Faith. Reaching up, Tara unties the scarf, but still holding it in place with one hand as the women continue to shake from their releases. Running her other hand down, making sure the rubber is still in place and she’s properly lubed, Tara places the head of the fake cock against Faith’s rosebud.

“Oh, fuck!” Faith whimpers as she feels the pressure against her back entrance, fighting the urge to slam back into Tara.

“You want this?” Tara questions as she presses gently against the opening, but not entering.

“YES!” Faith screams loudly, blinking in surprise as the scarf slides away, blinking down into Buffy’s smiling countenance, before groaning as Tara slowly eases in a short distance, the thick head finally popping past the inner ring of muscle.

Slowly sliding into the slayer, Tara groans as she finally buries it deeply into Faith. “Are you okay?”

“God, yes!” Faith whimpers, closing her eyes at the feeling of being filled completely. 

Tara slowly eases back, as she and Buffy almost simultaneously start an easy in and out rhythm within the slayer, both sliding deep within the dark-haired slayer’s body at the same time.

“Fuck, yeah, faster.” Faith pants, her body starting to push against the two women, her arms shaking with the pleasure coursing through her. 

Tara holds onto the slayer’s hips, as she picks up the pace, groaning at the feedback coming into her own body from the dildo pressing into her aching clit. As Faith rocks even harder back into the two women, Buffy and Tara unconsciously start pressing more forcefully into Faith, making her grunt in pleasure.

“Oh, yeah.” Faith moans, feeling the pleasure building strongly in her, unlike anything before. “Harder, harder…” Faith groans, her whole body starting to shake uncontrollably. As she feels both women start slamming into her, Faith screams her release as she collapses on top of Buffy, passing out from the immense pleasure, her body quivering in release.

Tara breathes heavily, as she soothes the dark haired slayer lying under her, feeling the woman’s body twitching. Finally catching her breath, she slowly eases away from Faith. “Are you okay, Buffy?” Tara questions softly as she smiles at the woman as she shifts to help Buffy ease Faith away from her.

“God, yes. Even though I’m on the edge again, myself.” Buffy admits, running a hand down Faith’s sweat soaked cheek. 

“You and me both.” Tara admits softly as she quickly divests herself of the apparatus, smiling at the slayer. 

“Climb aboard.” Buffy suggests a wicked grin on her face as she watches a slow smile cross Tara’s face.

“I think I will.” Tara smirks at the slayer as she lies on the bed beside Buffy, kissing her deeply, pinching Buffy’s nipples roughly. “Better yet, why don’t you come here, this time?” Tara questions, motioning Buffy above her. “That way I can pinch and twist to both our little heart’s content.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Buffy whimpers as she eases her body over Tara’s kissing her quickly again before slowly easing into the woman, burying herself deeply, grinding her clit against the base of the dildo, while groaning as Tara, true to her word, starts pinching and twisting her rock hard nipples, almost making her come right then.

“Goddess!” Tara cries quietly, as she wraps her legs around her lover’s waist, urging her into a quick rhythm, reaching up to capture one nipple in her mouth, biting roughly as she feels the desire building quickly.

“YES!” Buffy cries as Tara bites down hard, working her hips in and out of the witch faster, groaning as she slams into the witch, grinding her clit against the base of the dildo, climaxing.

Tara arches hard into her lover, groaning as the release works its way through her body, making her whimper quietly as she releases the slayer’s nipple.

Buffy eases her body to lay on top of Tara, burying her face in the witch’s neck, slowly circling her hips, groaning quietly at the pleasure.

“Damn.” Faith hoarsely whimpers, rolling closer to the two women as she strokes a shaking hand down Buffy’s slick back. “That was hot!” Faith places a kiss on Buffy’s shoulder before placing one on Tara’s shoulder. “I see lots and lots of fun ahead.”

Tara and Buffy both start chuckling. “We’ve been practicing to make sure we knew what we were doing.”

“So, good birthday?” Buffy questions turning her head towards Faith, grinning.

“Best ever. But now, it’s my turn.” Faith grins wickedly as she climbs out of the bed, gathering up items, chuckling at the display on the dresser. “We come prepared.” Faith slides off the used rubber, replacing it quickly before grabbing some more lube, climbing on behind Buffy. “Prepare yourselves for the ride of your lives, ladies. I’m going two for one. Fuck Buffy in the ass while making her push into you.” Faith smirks as she hears two loud whimpers come from her lovers. 

“I think we may have started something that we’re going to regret.” Tara jokes, looking over Buffy’s shoulder to Faith.

“She grabbed the big one, didn’t she?” Buffy whimpers, closing her eyes. “Please tell me she switched it out to one of the smaller ones, please.”

“B, you want me to use one of the smaller ones?” Faith questions, realizing this may be a bit much just yet for Buffy. “Never mind let me switch out.”

“Thank God.” Buffy whispers, grinning as she feels Tara soothingly stroke her hands down her back. “Want to make this a little doggy pile?” 

“Small one.” Tara suggests, looking at Buffy as the blonde eases away. “With you and Faith above me, I think it might be best this time.”

“So there.” Faith grins hugely, handing Buffy the items. “When’re the children coming back home?”

“Sunday evening.” Buffy smirks as the surprised look crosses Faith’s face. “Planning on you having a VERY good birthday.”

Faith whimpers at the thought as Tara chuckles wickedly. 

***


	10. Chapter 10

Faith whimpers quietly as she slowly wakes up, the comforting weight of her two lovers lying across her body. Feeling the pleasant ache throughout her body Faith chuckles quietly.

“I hope that’s a good chuckle.” Tara whispers, shifting her head around on Faith’s stomach, her hands stroking up and down the slayer’s legs.

“If not, we didn’t do a good enough job.” Buffy grumbles from her place lying across Faith’s chest. “How did we end up like this?” Buffy questions as she slowly shifts her body off Faith, before burying her face against the dark slayer’s breast, while running down a hand to stroke over Tara’s neck and shoulder. 

“Excellent chuckle.” Faith hoarsely admits, smiling as she looks up at the ceiling. “Just enjoying my aching body, and wondering when we’re going to do it again.” 

“After I fix a huge breakfast and take a shower.” Tara murmurs, smiling softly as she places a kiss on Faith’s stomach. “I don’t know about you two, but I’m feeling a little ripe.” Tara admits.

“It wouldn’t be because we literally spent six hours straight screwing each other senseless, would it?” Buffy sarcastically asks looking down at the witch as she turns her head, smirking.

“There is one thing I didn’t get for my birthday that I wanted.” Faith grins wickedly.

“What’s that, babe?” Tara questions nipping playfully at the slayer’s stomach.

“Nipple piercing.” Faith answers simply, lifting her head up to look down her body at Tara, grinning. 

“We had actually thought about getting that done beforehand, but it would be kind of hard to hide.” Tara admits, smiling at the slayer.

“Healing will be quick for you now.” Buffy looks down smiling at the witch. “We could run today and get it done.”

“Depends.” Tara shifts her body, placing a kiss on Faith’s mound, smiling as she hears the slayer groan and her hips shift up into the caress.

“On what?” Faith whimpers, her eyes closed.

“What you two are going to get pierced?” Tara questions as she licks her tongue strongly over the slayer, pulling the hood back away from the Faith’s clit, smiling as she feels it starting to swell as she flicks her tongue gently over the muscle. 

“Anything you want.” Faith growls, rotating her hips as Tara strokes more firmly over her aching muscle. 

Buffy chuckles as she watches Tara quickly bring Faith to a highly aroused state before backing off, smirking.

“What are you going to get pierced?” Tara questions again, blowing gently over the swollen clit, smirking as Buffy laughs quietly.

“I don’t care, my nipples, my clit, my tongue, anything you want!” Faith growls loudly.

“I don’t want you to get anything done that you don’t want to get done.” Tara admits before finally sucking the swollen muscle in her mouth, sucking and stroking strongly, her eyes watching as Buffy groans, the desire obviously building in the blonde slayer as she shifts and kisses Faith deeply. 

“Fuck!” Faith cries out as Buffy nips her way down her neck, the orgasm exploding from her body as Tara bites down gently on the swollen muscle in her mouth.

Tara releases the muscle, laving it gently as Faith continues to jerk and spasm against her tongue. Slowly bringing the slayer back to a level of comfort, Tara places a gentle kiss on the hot flesh before easing her body to lie on the other side of Faith, kissing Buffy deeply as the slayer leans towards her.

“So much for fixing food.” Tara lays her head on Faith’s shoulder, stroking her hand over Faith’s stomach, as she watches Buffy shift back and support her head on her hand while stroking her other hand down the slayer’s body. 

“Want to go out for breakfast?” Buffy questions softly, smiling down at a slightly dazed Faith. 

“Okay.” Faith easily agrees a happy smile on her face.

“Or we could have pizza delivered.” Buffy winks at Tara.

“Okay.” Faith agrees again, the smile not budging from her face.

“We could stay in bed all day, and not worry about food at all.” Tara suggests, biting her lip, laughing loudly as she gets the same response from the slayer.

“I think she’s too endorphin happy to care about much of anything right now.” Buffy chuckles looking at the dark-haired slayer.

“Probably.” Faith admits, turning her head, grinning hugely. “Being made love to almost all night long, then getting morning happy? Definitely will get the endorphins moving.” 

“I honestly think Buffy should be the one to get her nipples pierced. She enjoys the pain and the pleasure of having them used and abused.” Tara smirks as Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought. “Nice sized hoop rings through her nipples, to be pulled, yanked, twisted? Sounds more like her than me.”

“I agree completely. I just think you would look hot with a gold hoop through a nipple.” Buffy explains, moving her hand from Faith’s stomach to reach across, circling a fingertip around the witch’s nipple.

“Me, too.” Faith agrees, stroking a hand down each woman’s back. “B already said she’s planning on getting both pierced. I don’t mind the idea, actually like it better than the thought of gettin’ my tongue pierced.”

“You don’t need to pierce your tongue, sweetie. That’s a bit much.” Tara murmurs, moving to kiss the slayer’s neck, sneaking a tongue out to lick gently at the salty skin. “Same for getting our genitals pierced, I think the main reason most people do that is to say ‘Hi, see the ring? Pull on it to find the hidden surprise!’” Tara grumps.

Faith laughs deeply, as Buffy buries her face into her breast, whimpering quietly. “What’s wrong, B?”

“Everybody I’ve been with before you two could have used that damn sign.” Buffy admits, starting to laugh. “And we won’t even discuss that damn pleasure spot inside! Hot damn!”

“That’s all right, babe. You found two of the world’s best lovers to show you all the wonderful things you were missing. You was just waitin’ for us, is all.” Faith smirks at Buffy.

“It’s getting deep in here.” Tara chuckles as she places one more kiss on Faith’s neck before easing out of the bed. “Eating out, ladies?” She questions as she walks to the door opening it as she watches both slayers nod their head. “Good. Dibs on the bathroom.” Tara chuckles as she quickly strides out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

“Are we going to let her get by with that?” Buffy questions seriously, looking at Faith.

“Hell no!” Faith growls, hopping out of the bed heading towards the bathroom with Buffy right on her heels.

***

Chuckling quietly, Tara watches as Buffy gets both of her nipples pierced. Wrapping her arm around Faith’s shoulder, she leans against the slayer. “Anything else you want for your birthday, sweetie?” Tara places a soft kiss on the slayer’s neck. 

“Nope, I’m pretty much set.” Faith admits her eyes following Buffy’s movements as she quickly dresses. “You know we’re gonna have to watch her. She probably ain’t gonna be wearing a bra much.”

“She can get by with it.” Tara admits watching as Buffy tucks said item in her jeans’ pocket grinning at them knowingly. 

“I don’t mind if you two don’t wear one.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, her gaze at chest level. “Doesn’t bother me one bit.”

“I’d rather my breasts not end up around my waist.” Tara taps Buffy on the nose. “Come on, let’s pay and go home.” 

“Here you go, ladies.” Sherri smiles as she hands them their change along with the additional jewelry they had bought. “Should we plan on seeing you again in a few weeks?”

“Goddess only knows.” Tara laughs quietly. “For myself, no. With these two, maybe.” 

“I’m happy with what I got.” Buffy grins as she glances down at her breasts. “Gotta check these bad boys out.”

“Remember, they’re going to be sore for a while!” Sherri calls after the women, shaking her head as they just laugh as they walk out of the store. “How come I feel like I’m talking to myself?”

***

“Tara!” Faith whimpers loudly as she holds onto the headboard, the sweat literally pouring from her body. Her legs shaking as the witch pounds into her ass unrelentingly. 

Tara growls as she squeezes more lube down Faith’s butt crack, while hesitating for a moment in her hip’s movements, making sure to coat the already dripping cock with more lube.

“Don’t need more lube.” Faith moans, her hands coming close to shattering the headboard. “My head’s gonna fucking blow off if you keep this up.” Faith grunts out, groaning loudly as she feels Buffy start to run her hands over her torso again.

Tara tosses the bottle of lube over her shoulder before grasping Faith’s hips in her hands, burying the dildo deep within her lover. “Come on, Dark Warrior!” Tara growls into the slayer’s ear, as she leans over Faith. “Don’t wimp out on us now! Buffy’s been wanting to try something.”

Buffy smirks wickedly as she slides further down Faith’s body, chuckling at the completely slick thighs of her lover. “I’m curious as to how much of this is sweat, cum and lube.” Buffy runs a finger firmly up the inside of Faith’s thigh.

“Eighty percent cum, ten percent each for the others.” Tara chuckles as she pulls her hips back to slam back deeply into Faith. 

“FUCK!” Faith screams, pressing back into Tara as another orgasm rips through her body. Faith pants as her whole body starts to shake, having given up hours ago trying to keep track of how many orgasms the two women had softly coaxed, to almost literally pounded out of her body. “I can’t take much more.” Faith whimpers and as Buffy barely slides a finger over her clit, Faith jerks and orgasms again.

“She may be right.” Buffy murmurs softly as she leans up to blow a soft cool breath over the slayer’s clit, that was literally purple and swollen to almost twice the size that Buffy had ever seen it. Watching as Faith’s hips jerk and another weak flood of liquid eases out from the slayer.

Tara stops her body as she’s about ready to slam back into Faith again. “Faith, love?” Tara questions hoarsely as she runs her hands up over the slayer’s quivering back. “Do you want us to stop?”

“God!” Faith moans weakly and shakes her head. “But if I pass out, you gotta stop.”

“Glutton for punishment.” Tara scrapes her short nails down Faith’s back, smiling as the slayer whimpers and shakes even more. 

“My turn?” Buffy questions softly as she eases three fingers into the soaked, unresisting body of the dark-haired slayer. 

“I’ll hold still.” Tara offers quietly, holding the shaking slayer’s hips with both her hands as Buffy starts playing with Faith’s body again. 

“Faith, you coherent?” Buffy questions softly as she pulls her fingers out of the slayer, replacing them with four, groaning quietly at the flood of fluid that comes from the slayer, surprised at the ease her fingers are working in and out of Faith.

Faith whimpers, nodding her head before she finally whispers. “Sorta.” Faith’s body can’t even rock anymore it just shakes and quivers, allowing her two lovers to do whatever they wish with her. 

Buffy bites her lip as she tucks her thumb in tightly to her hand, squenching it together, to make it as small as possible as she presses it gently into the slayer. When she comes to the thickest part of her hand, Buffy hesitates, almost afraid of hurting the slayer.

“Oh, God!” Faith whimpers loudly as she realizes what Buffy’s doing. “Please.” Faith begs softly.

“Continue, or stop?” Buffy doesn’t press any further, waiting for an answer from her lover, really wanting to try this, but afraid of hurting her.

“Continue…” Faith moans loudly, before crying out Buffy’s name with her climax as the slayer’s hand presses the rest of the way inside her.

“God!” Buffy whimpers as she gently closes her hand inside Faith, making a fist as Faith’s body convulses around it. 

Tara wraps her arms around Faith’s middle as she feels the slayer collapsing. “Buffy!” Tara calls quickly.

“She’s got my hand gripped so I can’t help much.” Buffy admits as she maneuvers her body out from under Faith, leaving her hand inside her, not that she could remove it if she wanted to, with the death grip Faith has on it.

“Okay.” Tara eases Faith’s body down before trying to ease out of the slayer, groaning quietly as she’s locked in place also. “Well, this is a fine mess we’ve gotten ourselves into.” Tara jokes, trying not to laugh. “Faith’s got your hand and the dildo I was pounding her with buried in her body and isn’t releasing either one. I think this is taking the HH factor a bit far.” 

Buffy chuckles and presses a kiss on Tara’s lower back, before licking playfully at her butt cheek. “But I’m in an interesting place.” 

Tara shakes her head as she looks over her shoulder at Buffy who had maneuvered herself completely out from under the other slayer and was behind her, with her hand still inside the slayer and her arm between Tara’s legs. “Don’t you dare get up to mischief! I won’t be able to keep from jerking, and I’m afraid it might hurt her, with the way she’s got hold.”

“Okay, okay.” Buffy grumbles as she stops herself from taking a nice juicy bite of Tara’s ass. 

Tara chuckles before she starts to run her hands soothingly over Faith’s quivering back and sides, hoping to help the slayer relax, so she and Buffy could ease out. “Faith, love, we need to ease out. Try and relax your body, honey.” Tara calls softly to the unconscious slayer.

“Do you think she can hear you?” Buffy questions as she runs her free hand soothingly over the slayer’s legs. 

“I hope so. I’d rather not be stuck in this position for the rest of the night.” Tara sighs quietly. 

“Why not? You’ve already been in that position off and on for the last…” Buffy trails off and looks around Tara to see the clock on the nightstand. “Roughly five hours.”

“Uh, huh. And I was planning on switching out with you again in another half hour, give or take.” Tara looks over her shoulder at Buffy, grinning. “But I think someone gave in before that could happen.”

“Probably a good thing.” Buffy admits, smirking. “We keep this up for another six or seven hours, all three of us would probably sleep through tomorrow and the children coming home.”

“You may be right.” Tara chuckles wickedly. Tara turns her attention back on Faith. “Come on, Dark Warrior. Relax so we can ease out.” Tara murmurs soothingly as she strokes her hands gently up and over the dark slayer’s back, running her fingers through the soaked hair before kneading the tight, spasming muscles of their lover’s back, trying to get her to relax.

“Keep doing that.” Buffy murmurs, finally feeling Faith’s muscles starting to loosen their grip on her hand. Slowly easing her hand out of the slayer, centimeter by centimeter, Buffy sighs in relief as Faith’s body finally releases her hand completely. “See if you can ease back, now.” Buffy strokes softly down Tara’s back as she watches Tara run her fingers soothingly up and down Faith’s back.

Tara eases back roughly an inch before Faith’s muscles clench back down on the dildo. Sighing quietly, Tara whispers gently at Faith. “Please, Faith. I don’t want you to be seriously hurt. Aching and body feeling like it had been put through the wringer is one thing. But my actually doing damage to you, I don’t want to happen. Please try and loosen your muscles so I can ease completely out, love.” 

Buffy works her way up beside Faith to whispers softly in her ear. “Please, Faith. I know you can hear me, lover. Relax, you’ll have her riding you again later. Give yourself a break along with us. We can all curl up in one big sweat, cum and lubed pile of hot, sexy flesh. Just let her pull out and take off the toy.”

“Thank the Goddess.” Tara murmurs as she’s finally able to ease completely out of Faith’s body. Rolling off to the other side of the slayer, Tara fumbles with the buckles and finally gets them all loose before pulling the harness and dildo from her body to drop uncaringly on the floor beside the bed. “Thanks, sweetie.” Tara turns to her side to look over at Buffy, smiling lovingly into her hazel eyes.

“Just promised her we’d do it again.” Buffy grins as she leans over Faith to kiss Tara firmly. “I figured if I told her she could do the same to one of us, she’d come back to the land of the conscious, and we wouldn’t get a breather.”

Tara chuckles tiredly and nods her head. “You may have a point there.” Tara yawns and covers her mouth, before blinking her eyes to get her sight back in order. “I think a nice long nap would do wonders.”

“I’m right there with you.” Buffy mumbles as she reaches down to grab the sheet to pull up over their bodies as she snuggles in against one side of Faith, smiling as she feels Tara’s fingers trail over her arm up to her shoulder to stroke gently across the nape of her neck as she settles in against Faith’s other side.

“Love you.” Tara murmurs quietly, stroking her fingers over the back of Buffy’s neck while placing a loving kiss on Faith’s shoulder. 

“I love you, too, Tara.” Buffy sighs softly as she eases a leg gently over the back of Faith’s leg and rubs her face over Faith’s arm, as she settles down to take a much needed nap, smiling as she hears the deep heavy breathing already coming from Tara. 

***


	11. Chapter 11

Tara runs a hand through her hair as she finally walks in the door, sighing heavily as she places her backpack beside the couch, plopping down on the couch to stare up at the ceiling. Silently debating what to do.

Buffy frowns as she trots down the stairs, having heard the door shut a few minutes earlier, but Tara not having come upstairs as was her normal routine after classes. Seeing the contemplative look on Tara’s face as she looks up at the ceiling, Buffy kneels in front of her lover, gently running her hands up and down Tara’s calves. “What’s wrong, Tara?”

“Nothing’s really wrong.” Tara admits, tilting her head forward, smiling crookedly at her lover. Running a hand gently over Buffy’s cheek, Tara sighs heavily. “Pluses and minuses. I can get a job teaching at the new high school.”

“That’s great.” Buffy blinks at her lover, smiling hugely, before slowly turning the smile into a frown. “What’s the minus?”

“I’m going to have to cram in four months of work into the last month of this semester for me to get my credentials to teach at the high school.” Tara winces at the thought of trying to cram that much work into the next month.

“What?” Buffy shakes her head as she tries to understand what Tara’s saying. Running her words over in her head again, it starts to make sense. “You have to actually graduate for you to teach?” Buffy questions, and at Tara’s nod. Buffy runs her fingers gently around her thighs as she realizes what else the witch’s words mean. “But you have to actually earn your degree before they’ll hire you.” Buffy groans and drops her head down to Tara’s knees.

Tara whimpers quietly and drops her head back against the couch closing her eyes. “I won’t have any free time in the next month to do anything but work on my papers, study and go completely nuts.” Tara turns her head on the couch as she hears a quiet grunt coming from the dining room. Seeing Faith standing there with a sad look on her face.

“This is gonna curtail our fun time, ain’t it?” Faith questions as she finally continues into the living room. Slowly sitting down beside Tara on the couch, she looks from Tara to Buffy and back again. “I guess that means we’re gonna be helpin’ ya’ study and bein’ good, huh?” 

Tara chuckles softly and leans against Faith. “Thank you.”

“We do what we have to do. Anything you need help with, we’re going to band together to help you.” Buffy offers as she tucks her hands under Tara’s thighs, pressing her cheek against her knees. “So what are we going to need to do?”

Tara leans over to her backpack and pulls it up beside her on the couch. Unzipping the main compartment, she pulls out a handful of papers, handing them to her lovers. “I have eight different papers I need to do this month, along with pretty much a major test in each of my classes each week. If I do everything and pass all my papers, and tests I can graduate next month.”

Buffy glances at the papers, looking back up at Tara seeing the slightly disgruntled look on her lover’s face. “Tara, you can do this. You’re one of the smartest people I know. And…” Buffy winces as something occurs to her.

“What, sweetie?” Tara looks at Buffy curiously.

“Can’t you do something a little…” Buffy wiggles her fingers as she looks at her lover. “I mean, you know and understand and can study to learn this afterwards, but can’t you kind of soak the information up magically?” Buffy finally halfway mumbles.

Tara chuckles softly and leans in to kiss Buffy softly. “I probably could, but I don’t want to, unless I absolutely have to. I just wish they could have let me know this earlier, so I wouldn’t have such a heavy workload this next month.” 

“Just tell us what we gotta do, and we’ll do it.” Faith shrugs, smiling at her lover. “I’ve put in at the Work Source that were taking applications for the high school. They said they’d be letting everyone know by next week. So hopefully your little boost will seal my getting the job.” Faith sighs heavily. “Then a little over a month from now hopefully we’ll be working at the school.”

“Where’re the children?” Tara questions curiously.

“Dawn and Jacqi both are having a sleep over at another girl’s house this weekend. Jacqi wasn’t going to go, because of patrol, but I told her to take the weekend off.” Buffy shrugs, shifting up to sit beside Tara after moving the backpack out of the way. 

“We have the house to ourselves this weekend?” Tara questions, pursing her lips as she mentally starts to figure out what she needs to do school wise. “I think I might need a little tension relief come tomorrow if I spend the majority of tonight and all day tomorrow working on the papers and studying.”

“We’re yours to command.” Faith growls quietly into Tara’s ear, nipping gently on the lobe. 

Moaning quietly, Tara leans into Faith. “Hmmm. Is Giles coming over tonight?”

“No. He got in some of his things from England. Faith and I helped move the boxes to the different rooms he wanted them in, and he’s happily unpacking and organizing stuff. Don’t think we’ll see him this weekend.” Buffy explains.

“Damn. This would have been a great weekend for all kinds of fun, too.” Tara pouts at the thought. 

“How in depth are your papers going to be?” Buffy questions curiously. 

“Hmmm. A couple of them won’t be too bad, but the others are going to be pretty heavy duty. I’d like to work on getting them out of the way first.” Tara admits quietly. 

“What do you want to eat? And it’s a good thing that sleep isn’t a high priority of yours too much. You being able to run on three to four hours sleep each night is gonna come in handy with this shit.” Faith stands, heading towards the phone.

“What do you want to eat?” Tara questions Buffy, raising an eyebrow at her lover.

“Whatever you want. Let Faith know. I’ll go boot up the computer and bring down all your books from the bedroom.” Buffy leans in and kisses Tara firmly before striding out of the living room.

Tara laughs quietly at her lovers. Thankful that the two women are so understanding and helpful, knowing they’ll do everything they can to make things easier for her the next month. 

***

“This is fuckin’ shit.” Faith growls angrily as she slams her fist into the vampire’s face. 

“She’s having to study, Faith. Her graduating and getting her degree is more important than celebrating her birthday.” Buffy sighs quietly as she watches Faith turn the vampire into a bloody mess, taking her anger out on the demon like she had been all night. 

“Maybe.” Faith finally stakes the vampire as he just lies there, not moving. Taking a deep breath, she looks up apologetically at her lover. “I’m sorry. I know she’s gotta study and work on her papers and shit, but it ain’t right.” Faith slowly works her way over to Buffy, settling beside her on the large tombstone. “I mean, I don’t know what the rest of her birthdays were like, but I got the feelin’ they weren’t the best.” Faith looks seriously at Buffy. “I was wantin’ us to make it special for her, ya’ know. Where you two did my ultimate fantasy, I was hopin’ that we could do somethin’ super special for Tare.” Faith admits quietly.

“You couldn’t even walk Sunday.” Buffy points out, trying not to laugh at the huge smile crossing Faith’s face.

“Yeah, I know.” Faith grins in remembrance. “Fuckin’ best time of my life.”

“Only you, Faith. Only you.” Buffy wraps her arm around the dark-haired slayer’s neck, pulling her to her and kissing her head. “We’ll do something after she graduates and gets her diploma. It won’t be that long after her birthday.” 

Faith sighs and presses her head against Buffy’s chest. “She’s been gettin’ grouchy.” Faith comments quietly.

“I noticed.” Buffy strokes a hand gently through Faith’s hair, sighing quietly. “She probably needs some stress relief. She hasn’t been with us for over a week.” 

“Shit, if I go two days without getting one of ya’ to fuck my brains out, I go crazy.” Faith grins, as she waits for some smart assed comment from B.

Buffy smacks Faith firmly on the thigh, chuckling quietly. “Is that what happened? We fucked them out of you?”

“Yep. And I’m stickin’ to that excuse, too.” Faith laughs and eases up from her lover, placing a quick hard kiss on her mouth. Hopping down, Faith smirks. “How ‘bout we don’t give her a choice and drag her to bed? Spend a couple hours doin’ nothin’ but doin’ our damnedest to make her pass out from the pleasure?”

“I think that’s a plan. Come on, Dark Warrior. We got a Goddess to attack.” Buffy hops down as the two slayers laugh and take off running full tilt towards home.

***

Tara finishes typing her last report, hits the save key and closes the program, deciding she’ll do a final check tomorrow before printing it out to be turned in next week. Pulling up her Excel program, she runs a hand through her hair quietly grumbling as she tries to go back through her formula that wasn’t doing what she wanted it to do. Knowing as soon as she knocks this particular item out, that she would be finished with her business class. 

Dawn pokes her head in to where they had set Tara up a small office in the room off the living room. The place not very big and having been used for storage more than anything. Wincing as Tara growls and tosses her pen down on the desk, Dawn backs out of the room and decides to head up the stairs and hide behind her earphones. Trotting up the stairs, she glances into Jacqi’s room, chuckling as the teenager has her own set of headphones on and is doing push-ups on the floor. Swallowing at the sight of the tall woman’s muscles flexing as she does fingertip pushups, Dawn quickly heads across the hallway to her bedroom. 

Dawn silently wonders what her sister would do if she found out that she had a thing for the new slayer. Groaning quietly Dawn grabs a book and puts on her headset, cranking up the volume to the Seether CD she’d finally talked Buffy into letting her buy. Curious about the new slayer, because as far as she could tell, the woman didn’t really seem interested in men or women, other than when she was doing something that had to do with slaying. Rubbing her eyes at her own thoughts, Dawn finally grabs her book she needs to read for a book report before going to bed.

***

Buffy and Faith quietly enter the house and sneak up the stairs. Faith heading to the shower while she walks into their bedroom and sets out the soothing lavender candles that Tara loves, lighting about ten of them around the room before turning down the bed sheets. Smiling as Faith comes in towel drying her hair without a stitch of clothes on. 

“God, Faith.” Buffy grumbles, pinching her lover’s nipple before tugging on the large silver hoop the slayer has in at this moment. “Tara will kick your ass if she knows you’re running around naked.”

“She likes it.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as she tosses the towel in the hamper and grabs the brush to brush her hair.

“Kicking your ass or you being naked?” Buffy grins as she grabs her robe heading towards the door.

“Both.” Faith smirks before grabbing Tara’s robe and pulling it on, leaving it undone as she trots down the stairs quietly and heads to the kitchen. Putting some water in the kettle, she flicks it on before grabbing a couple bottles of water out of the refrigerator and pulling down a mug and the tea bags. 

Preparing the mug with a good dollop of honey and the honey chamomile tea bag, hoping to relax Tara, Faith fills the mug with the hot water when the kettle goes off. Tucking the waters under one arm, she carries the tea upstairs as Buffy comes out of the shower.

“You want to get her, or me?” Buffy questions softly watching as Faith sets the drinks down on the nightstand. 

“I don’t mind, B. If ya’ want to get her, go ahead.” Faith’s lips curl up in a sensual smile. “Before the night’s through we’re both gonna get her.” 

“Multiple times.” Buffy growls softly, knowing Tara needs some serious relaxation and physical releases to loosen her up. Their lover being wound so tight for the last two weeks as she worked practically eighteen hour days with very little time for anything but sleep and eating that she was becoming somewhat snippy with all of them, which is totally out of character for their lover. “I’ll get her.” Buffy finally whispers, knowing they probably won’t get a chance to do anything next weekend for Tara’s birthday, since she’ll be doing major studying for her last finals the following week. 

Faith pulls off the robe as she watches Buffy finally head out of the room and down to grab Tara. 

***

Buffy works her way quickly down the stairs and to the small room Tara was in. Hearing her lover curse softly and something slam onto the desk, Buffy hurries into the room. “Come on, love.” Buffy pulls the mangled pen out of her lover’s hand and tosses it onto the desk.

“I can’t get this damn formula to fucking work.” Tara growls angrily, staring at the computer. 

“Save whatever you’ve done and close it.” Buffy orders softly, but with no room for argument.

Tara snarls her lip at the computer before looking at Buffy. Sighing heavily, she saves the program and shuts down the computer, before burying her face in her hands. Tara squeaks as Buffy picks her up and carries her out of the room.

“You need a break. You’re pushing too much and not relaxing. I bet after being completely relaxed that tomorrow whatever is wrong will jump out at you and you’ll fix it in minutes.” Buffy explains as she carries Tara quickly up the stairs, not worried about turning out the lights as she strides into their bedroom. 

Faith shuts the door quickly behind Buffy and Tara, watching as the surprised look on Tara’s face slowly turns into a knowing crooked grin. “You’re bein’ kidnapped for the rest of the night and you aren’t allowed to look at anythin’ school related before ten tomorrow mornin’.”

Tara quirks an eyebrow as the two slayers slowly strip her. As Faith hands her the mug of tea and Buffy urges her to sit on the edge of the bed, Tara chuckles quietly. “What exactly do you have planned for me?” Tara questions curiously as she sips on her tea, smirking as Faith obviously made it, the slayer always giving it an extra heavy squeeze of honey.

Buffy climbs on the bed behind Tara and straddles the Wiccan as she eases in close and pours a small amount of regular massage oil in her hands before rubbing her hands together to warm the oil before working them over Tara’s shoulders and back.

“A night of relaxation.” Faith answers as she pulls the stool over to the bed and sits on it, gently lifting one of Tara’s legs and placing her foot in her lap as she grabs the other bottle of regular massage oil and starts at the tips of Tara’s toes, smirking at the sexy groan coming from Tara as she rolls the toes between her fingers.

Tara swallows hard and quickly finishes her tea, setting the mug on the nightstand. “I somehow think you might have more than relaxation in mind.”

“Hmmm. No, I’m pretty sure we have total relaxation in mind for you.” Buffy answers, grinning over her shoulder to look at Faith. 

“Total and complete relaxation.” Faith smirks as she works her fingers slowly up Tara’s foot and calf, stopping at her knee before starting over with the other leg. 

“You’re going to be a puddle of useless Wiccan when we finish.” Buffy whispers softly into Tara’s ear as she groans loudly. Chuckling Buffy nibbles gently on the earlobe, the two slayers having discussed they were definitely going to use soft, gentle touches and nibbles all night. Buffy works her way down one of Tara’s arms while Faith wiggles her way between Tara’s legs, starting to massage her thighs. 

“Every single inch is gonna be caressed and kneaded before the night is through.” Faith smirks as Tara whimpers and leans back into Buffy. “Is it gettin’ to be time to make her lay down on the bed?” 

“I think so.” Buffy chuckles as Tara’s hands have gone from resting on her knees to working their way up to knead her thighs. “Stop that. Tonight is about you.”

Tara pouts even as she wiggles her back against Buffy, smirking at the feel of her lover’s hard nipples digging into her. The piercings having made Buffy’s nipples extra sensitive. A simple touch or brushing of them making them harden almost like rocks. Having noticed a definite difference in her own sensitivity, but not near the response that Buffy has. 

Faith smirks and wipes her hands with the towel she’d grabbed earlier. As Buffy makes eye contact with her, Faith runs her hands up Tara’s legs and Buffy shifts back. The two slayers shifting Tara to the middle of the bed and rolling her onto her stomach.

Tara groans as she feels Faith’s hot lips and tongue already working along her upper thigh towards her butt cheek. Burying her hands under the pillow, Tara rests her cheek on the pillow and closes her eyes as Buffy’s hands work down her lower back, starting to knead her butt cheeks.

Inhaling deeply, Faith chuckles as Tara widens her legs, the desire obvious by smell and the fluid gathering in a glistening temptation. Faith whimpers quietly, her eyes looking up at Buffy, silently pleading.

Buffy chuckles, knowing once Faith came that close to Tara’s center, there would be no way that she could help dipping in for the witch’s musky, earthy flavor. Though, honestly she has to admit she feels the same, whether its Tara’s rich earthy flavor or Faith’s spiciness that’s teasing her, both make her salivate with just a thought. Nodding her head towards Faith, Buffy grins as the slayer growls, flips around onto her back, lifts Tara slightly and slides under the Wiccan to start licking firmly.

“Goddess!” Tara whimpers, jumping as Faith’s hot tongue strokes firmly over her body.

Buffy places soft kisses up Tara’s back, gently nibbling along the blonde’s jaw line. “We’ve missed you, and believe that you may need this even more than we do.” Buffy whispers softly, before capturing Tara’s full pouty lips in a gentle, exploring kiss.

As the loving kiss ends, Tara pants heavily as she presses her forehead against Buffy’s, groaning as Faith’s lips surround her aching clit and start to suckle gently on her. Bucking into the slayer’s mouth as Faith gently sends her over the edge Tara buries her face in Buffy’s neck and whimpers loudly. 

“That didn’t take long.” Buffy comments softly, running her fingers gently through Tara’s hair. “Our Goddess must have some serious build up happening.”

Tara chuckles deeply. “And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you both were massaging and playing over my body for over a half hour before this.”

“Of course not.” Faith growls softly into Tara’s apex, smirking at the low groan she receives in response. “Ease over, lover.” Faith whispers, helping Tara roll over onto her back. Slowly kissing her way up her lover’s body, she stops and kisses her longingly. 

Buffy smiles at the sight, then growls as Tara’s hand finds one of her hoops and tugs on it firmly. “Tara, this is supposed to be about you, not us.”

Tara groans as Faith finally releases her, allowing her to breathe. “Come on you two! What am I supposed to do? Just lie here while you two please me for the next few hours?”

“That’s exactly what you’re supposed to do, babe.” Faith grins down into Tara’s sparkling eyes. Having slowly gotten used to the pale blue eyes with the white streaks through them, though they never fail to make her heart beat fast with the love shining through. 

Buffy chuckles at the loud growl escaping Tara’s lips. “Don’t make us get out the scarves and tie your hands to the headboard to make you behave.” Buffy threatens, though nothing would keep any of the women from doing what they want, if they wanted to. 

Tara chuckles at the non-threat. “I guess there’s only one thing to say…”

“And that would be?” Faith questions, her voice rough as she shifts to the other side of Tara, both slayers slowly making their way down Tara’s body.

Tara closes her eyes and takes deep breaths as she feels the desire coalescing inside her at an alarming rate. “Let the pleasing begin.” Tara finally whispers, smiling as she hears two grunts of approval as her lovers both latch onto a nipple. “Love you.” Tara whispers before she gives herself up completely to her two lovers.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Tara laughs and throws the pen on the desk as she saves the program to disk to turn into class tomorrow. Shaking her head at how quickly she was able to find the problem, not believing that it was something as simple as leaving out an ending parenthesis that screwed it up, but knowing how important it is to have the formula properly figured.

“I’m going to hear ‘I told you so’s’ from both of them.” Tara quirks her lip at the thought of her two lovers. Quickly pulling up another program, she works on studying her notes as she relaxes in the chair, picking the pen back up to spin around her fingers, having gone through her books and typing, hopefully, all the pertinent information that she will need for her last finals. Thankful her professors in the classes that she’d already taken her finals in had let her slide for the last couple weeks of having to show up for class, since technically she was done. Smirking at the remembrance of a couple of her professors telling her she was crazy trying to do a full semester’s work in one month, along with the additional papers, tests and finals, but thankful they’d all been helpful.

Buffy pokes her head into the room, smiling at the sight of Tara obviously being more relaxed and leaning back in her chair while clicking down the page she’s reading. “How’s it going?”

“Perfect.” Tara rolls her head over to look at her lover, grinning crookedly. “That’s obviously what I needed.”

“More than you know. You were getting a bit… grumpy.” Buffy admits, smiling lovingly at Tara. Stepping into the room, she places a quick kiss on Tara’s lips. “What do you have left to do now?”

“Just studying for finals. I’ve already taken a couple finals in certain classes, but some of my Professors preferred me to wait, so I could have more time to study.” Tara reaches for Buffy, pulling her down onto her lap. Pressing a soft kiss against her lover’s neck, she sighs and hugs her tightly. “Sorry for being a bitch the last couple weeks.”

“You weren’t a bitch… just a little on the grumpy side.” Buffy wiggles in against Tara, resting her forehead against her neck. “So does this mean you’re going to be working just as hard, or are you going to be able to back off and relax more now?”

Tara sighs as she mentally thinks about what classes she needs to take finals for, and how much studying she will probably need to do. “I guess it depends on if my brain will retain the information.” Tara laughs softly. “Now that I finally finished that damn formula to make it work, everything else should fall into place. So, we might be able to have some fun and relaxation for next weekend.”

“Good. Faith was pissed at the fact that we might not have been able to celebrate your birthday next weekend.” Buffy admits softly, pressing a hot kiss on Tara’s jaw, before nipping playfully. 

“Hmmm.” Tara hums in appreciation as Buffy starts to kiss along her neck. “Any plans in particular?”

“Not really. Anything you would like to do?” Buffy grins as Tara shifts slightly in the computer chair smelling the arousal coming from the Wiccan. Hearing Faith head their way, Buffy chuckles. 

“What’s goin’ on in here?” Faith growls playfully, smelling the arousal coming from the two women. 

“Talking about next weekend.” Tara admits, smacking Buffy gently on the leg. “Go, before we end up back upstairs.”

“And that would be bad how?” Buffy chuckles as Tara smacks her again. Easing off her lover’s lap, she moves to Faith, wrapping her arm around her lover’s waist. “What do you want to do?”

Tara spins around to look at Buffy and Faith, smiling at the sight of Faith with her arm casually draped over Buffy’s shoulders and Buffy leaning into the dark-haired slayer with her arm wrapped around her waist. Wondering once again how she could be so lucky to have the two beautiful, powerful women as her lovers. “Maybe go out to eat?” Tara shrugs, not really worried about it. “I don’t care what we do. As long as we’re together and nothing comes up to interrupt it, I’m pretty easy.”

Faith smirks at her lover’s wording. “We could do to you what you guys did to me.” 

Tara groans and closes her eyes, shaking her head. “You couldn’t even walk on Sunday, Faith. Imagine what it would do to me!” Tara opens her eyes and considers her two lovers.

Buffy and Faith both groan quietly as a sexy smile crosses Tara’s face. Silently both slayers wait to see what Tara might say.

“I think I would like to watch you two make love, after that we’ll go from there.” Tara finally explains, her eyes twinkling at the thought. Not just missing her lovers’ touch over the last couple weeks, but seeing them together is something she’s missed immensely. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows. “Come on, B. We gotta torture the children.”

“Would rather torture Tara.” Buffy grumbles as she winks at Tara. “Love you.”

“I love you, too. Don’t torture them too much!” Tara smirks as Faith sneaks back in after the two slayers leave and captures her lips in a heated kiss. “Hmmm.” Tara’s eyes open halfway. “You two are doing your best to try and get me to forget about finals, aren’t you?”

“Yep. We’ve missed ya’.” Faith explains softly, brushing her lips gently over Tara’s before quickly pinching Tara’s nipple as she laughs and runs out of the room.

“Brat.” Tara growls at the quickly departing slayer. Trying to get her mind back on studying, Tara turns to the computer.

***

“You know, it’s really not fair that you don’t have to study.” Dawn grumbles as she looks up at the tall slayer who’s watching a movie on the television, while Buffy, Tara and Faith are out on patrol. 

Jacqi smirks and looks at the teen. “But I do still have to take the quizzes and tests, along with doing the papers.” Jacqi points out. “I’ve already graduated, so you tell me, how fair is that?”

Dawn crumples up a piece of paper and tosses it at the slayer. “It was your decision to come back to school.” 

Jacqi chuckles capturing the paper ball and bounces it off Dawn’s forehead. “My job is to go back to school and keep my eyes open to anything weird happening when the new school opens. The only way for me to do that is by being a student.”

“Well, according to everything we’ve seen and heard it’s opening in three weeks.” Dawn sighs at the thought. “Going to school in those little portable rooms is getting extremely old.”

“Starting to feel like a sardine.” Jacqi agrees, stretching out on the couch and paying more attention to Dawn than the movie. “You know if you need any help, I’d be more than happy to help you out.”

“I know.” Dawn smiles appreciatively at the tall slayer. “Actually I haven’t had any problems with doing the homework or studying. Of course Tara, Buffy and Faith all getting on me to make sure I do it doesn’t give me a choice in the matter. I couldn’t get by with skipping or pulling any of my stunts like I did last year if I wanted to.” Dawn pouts at the thought, before sighing and shrugging her shoulders. 

“You’re too smart to pull that shit.” Jacqi points out with a slightly disapproving stare. “And you better not even think about pulling something like that again. You’ll have three slayers and a witch on your ass if you do.”

“Great, another mother. Just NOT what I need.” Dawn snarks and tosses the paper at the youngest slayer again. 

Catching the paper, Jacqi shakes her head at the young woman. “I’m not your mother, Dawn. I’m a year older than you, and because a woman that I’ve come to know pretty well over the last few months died, I’m here and one of the most powerful people on the face of the earth. Even with your history, I would give almost anything to swap places with you and be a regular teenager. Go to college, date, party and do other things teenagers do. Being trained most of my life to become a slayer, the only thing that kept going round in my head is that if I was called, I would probably be dead within two years of being activated. That’s what the average lifespan is of a slayer, Dawn. Now, because of Buffy, Tara and Faith, I might actually end up being able to live a decently long life.”

Dawn exhales softly at the slayer’s words, the speech she’d just listened to the longest she’s ever heard from the other teenager. “I’m sorry. I… I sometimes don’t think about things like that. Even with Buffy dying, I…” Dawn shakes her head and looks away feeling a streak of guilt about her past actions, realizing how childish she’d been when everyone else she knew was risking their lives and she was skipping school and causing problems.

Jacqi winces as she realizes she’d come across harder than she’d meant to on Dawn. For someone that had seen some pretty horrible things by being the slayer’s sister, the young woman seemed to still have a serious air of innocence around her. “I didn’t mean that to come across like it did.” Jacqi swings her legs around and shifts to the edge of the couch to look at Dawn, breathing out a sigh of relief when Dawn looks at her with a partial smile on her lips. “Dawn, you’ve seen so many bad things in your short lifetime. You, probably more than any other person your age knows how fleeting life can be. But you have a chance to have a real life outside all this…” Jacqi waves her hands around, indicating herself and waving towards the weapon’s chest over against the wall. “Don’t waste it. Don’t waste the life you can have by doing stupid things. Enjoy it, yes. By all means have fun, but think before you do anything and realize the repercussions it might have. Personally, I’d rather not have those three women on my case if I were to do something stupid.”

Dawn nods in agreement, relaxing back in her chair. “Do you know who’s the worst out of the three women?” Dawn finally questions, a soft smile crossing her lips at the thought. Seeing the slayer shake her head, she chuckles. “Faith actually is. Bad ass herself pulled me aside and basically told me to not fuck up my life. That she knew about fucking up and didn’t want me doing the same thing. She feels damn lucky to be given another chance, and I can’t tell you how heartfelt her words were when she told me she’d die happy now. Though I know she’d be happier to have many years together with my sister and Tara.”

Jacqi laughs outright at the huge grin that crosses Dawn’s face with the last comment. “Those three definitely are different. Though it’s obvious how much they love each other.”

“Yeah, once you get over the fact that they’re horny as hell.” Dawn rolls her eyes at the thought. “I swear I’m going to buy a damn air horn and keep it on hand to blast whenever I’m ready to go into another room.”

“Can I admit something?” Jacqi quietly questions, her eyes looking seriously at Dawn. When Dawn stops chuckling and nods her head, becoming serious, Jacqi sighs. “Those three women are absolutely gorgeous in totally different ways, and truthfully? It’s a damn turn on whenever I’ve caught them making out.”

Dawn snarls her nose up at the thought of her sister making out with the other two women. “I’m sorry, but that’s my sister and…” Dawn just shivers and looks at the other slayer disgustedly. 

“I get that. And I understand it completely.” Jacqi leans in closer to Dawn, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “But I dare you to tell me that you haven’t caught Tara and Faith making out at one time or another and didn’t have a reaction.”

Dawn opens her mouth about to deny it before snapping it shut and blushing darkly, knowing she’d be lying if she told the slayer that the sight of the two women hadn’t turned her on when she’d caught them multiple times. “Damn you.” Dawn leans over and smacks the slayer hard on the knee when Jacqi laughs knowingly at her. “So, does that mean you like women?”

Jacqi actually blushes lightly and drops her eyes. “I… I don’t know. I’ve never looked to be involved with anyone, Dawn. Living the way I did and knowing that there was a very good chance I would die young, I never became emotionally involved with anyone.”

“And now?” Dawn hesitantly questions as Jacqi finally looks back up again.

“I guess I’ll have to see what happens.” Jacqi smiles sadly at the other teenager. “Finish studying, I don’t want to be blamed for you doing badly on your quiz tomorrow.” Jacqi looks pointedly at the book in Dawn’s hands as she stands and stretches. “I’ll be working out in the garage if you need me.”

“Okay.” Dawn unconsciously turns her head to watch the tall slayer stride out of the living room before exhaling softly. Already knowing better than to make any comments under her breath having been nailed for it by Buffy and Faith both in the past, Dawn shakes her head at the gorgeous teenager, wondering what her family will think if she admits she has a crush on the new slayer. Sighing heavily, she turns back to her book and flips it open to study the chapter that she has a quiz on the following day.

***


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh, Miss Edith does so love this town.” Drusilla hugs the doll to her chest as Spike pulls up to a stop outside the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. Stepping out, she dances beside the road, singing some tune that only makes sense to her and Miss Edith.

Spike lights his cigarette and takes a deep draw as he slowly climbs out of the car, his hand going to the back of his head, rubbing it contemplatively. The hair just now starting to grow back in from where he’d finally gotten the chip removed. “What’s the plan, luv?”

“Daddy wants us to lie low for a little while… Then he wants us to make a home above his home.” Drusilla continues to dance around, her smile showing her insanity. “He plans on our brothers helping us. Yes, he does.” 

Spike grunts softly as he tries to decipher Drusilla’s ramblings, though they haven’t been as flighty as before, but still needed a little interpretation. Realizing that The First is wanting them to eventually live atop the Hellmouth and that eventually there’ll be other vampires to help them. 

Drusilla stops her spinning and tilts her head in consideration. “But we’ll be pickin’ up some nice, pretty snacks first, won’t we my love?”

Spike smirks slowly as he inhales deeply of the cigarette, exhaling before crushing it under his boot, automatically reaching for another cigarette. “That’s right, luv. A couple of right juicy snacks and then maybe makin’ a home out at the caves is just what Daddy ordered.” 

Drusilla grins madly again as she starts to dance around. “I want me a pretty young girl, my beautiful prince.”

“Then that’s what you’ll have, luv.” Spike steps up to the Welcome To Sunnydale sign, smirking as he lights his cigarette, taking a deep drag before announcing to the night. “The Big Bad is back!! Hope you’re ready slayer.” Laughing deeply, an edge of insanity creeping into the sound, he turns back to Drusilla, grabbing her and vamping out as he kisses her violently, Drusilla meeting him just as violently as they nip and bite each other in a frenzy of violent need.

***

“How long will it take you to finish your test tomorrow?” Buffy questions curiously as they make their way back towards the house, unconsciously rubbing her fingers over her top lip and inhaling deeply of the smell of the witch on her fingers.

Faith smirks, catching what Buffy’s doing. “Better watch it, Tare.” Faith nods her head towards Buffy when Tara looks at her. “She’s gonna pick ya’ up and have me lead her around while she has her face buried in your…” Faith snorts as Buffy slaps a hand over her mouth. Realizing what hand it is, Faith flicks out her tongue, growling as there’s barely anything there to taste.

“Faith!” Buffy snatches her hand back and looks at the wet spot, turning to look at Tara as the witch chuckles softly as she watches their shenanigans. “She licked my hand.”

“You were licking it earlier.” Tara points out, grinning crookedly as Buffy pouts. 

“Yeah, but I was just cleaning it.” Buffy wiggles her fingers as she grins back at Tara.

“That’s what I was doin’. I was just helpin’ where ya’ missed a few spots.” Faith tries, laughing and dodging the blonde slayer’s smack. 

“Get your own!” Buffy glares at her lover, before her eyes widen as she realizes what she just said to Faith, looking at Tara who’s slowly backing up as Faith turns towards her with a decidedly predatory look in her eyes. 

“Faith, we’re like three blocks from the house.” Tara tries to put off the dark-haired slayer, but the gleam just seems to get brighter in Faith’s eyes as she follows her. 

Faith holds up her hand and wiggles her fingers. “Just a little dip for the walk home? Kinda like gettin’ an ice cream cone to eat on the way home after dinner?” 

“How many dips are you wanting?” Buffy snorts as she watches all the fingers on Faith’s right hand wiggle. “That looks like five dips.”

Faith furrows her brows before she looks at her and, then smirks as she realizes what Buffy’s saying. Turning her gaze back on Tara as her lover’s eyes widen impossibly more, Faith grins hugely. “Five’ll work.”

“Uh, uh. I don’t think so.” Tara shakes her head as she looks behind her, wondering at her odds of being able to beat the slayer home.

“Not all at once.” Faith promises, chuckling as she sees Tara relaxing with her words though watching her contemplatively. “Won’t go there unless you’re willin’, babe.” Faith admits seriously as she glances quickly towards Buffy who’s watching them with a loving look on her face. “Not even somethin’ I’m wanting done all the time, but…” Faith growls playfully and reaches for Buffy’s hand and pulls it to her mouth, nipping gently on her fingertips. “When the time is right, I’d like ta’ try it again… maybe I won’t pass out and will have a chance to enjoy it.”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Buffy exhales softly as Faith’s tongue swirls playfully around her fingers, feeling the desire flood her system when she looks from Faith’s darkening eyes to Tara’s eyes that are twinkling in merriment as the witch watches them.

“I think we better head to the house… now.” Tara comments softly, seeing the desire flaring brightly in both sets of eyes as they look at her, her own body responding to the sight. Groaning as both women’s nostrils flare, knowing they smell her desire. When they both stalk towards her, Tara holds up her hands and shakes her head. “Home. You both are going to wait until we get home.”

“Better hurry.” Faith growls playfully as she stalks Tara, Buffy matching her stride for stride as the witch starts backpedaling quickly. 

“Faith… Buffy…” Tara squeals and spins around, dashing towards the house as both slayers come after her with almost matching wicked grins on their faces.

“Ohh… doesn’t she know running from us is a tease?” Buffy grins at Faith as Faith chuckles.

“The mouse running from the cat… or the cats in her case.” Faith smirks at Buffy before they both laugh and dart after the happily laughing witch. 

“Great analogy… you like playing with your prey!!” Tara laughs over her shoulder as she darts up the sidewalk to their house, giggling uncontrollably as Faith snatches her up in her arms and spins her around.

“And like true predators, we end up eating our prey.” Faith growls before capturing Tara’s lips in a hungry kiss.

Buffy snorts at the two women as she unlocks the door, tugging on Faith to get her in the house. “Nobody’ll be eating any…” Buffy starts, before snapping her mouth shut as she sees Jacqi and Dawn both looking at them curiously. “Umm… Snacks, yeah, snacks if we don’t make them.”

Faith grunts softly as Buffy smacks her hard on the ass, breaking the kiss, she lets Tara’s body slide down hers and grins at the sight of the hazy eyes looking back at her. “Yeah, snacks. Why don’t ya’ make us some, B. I’m gonna shower, get rid of some of the vamp leftovers.” 

Jacqi and Dawn both exchange a look, before the teenagers start to giggle, looking back at the threesome. “I think it’s time for me to head to bed.” Dawn giggles even louder as Buffy glares at her.

“I’m right behind you. I don’t want to be the cause of them having to make snacks just to back-up their… story.” Jacqi smirks as she flicks off the television and darts up the stairs behind the still giggling Dawn.

“Cheeky damn kids.” Buffy growls as she watches them disappear around the landing. 

“And of course, they don’t come by it naturally.” Tara chuckles at the glare she receives from Buffy at her somewhat sarcastic comment. “And on that note…” Tara laughs outright and darts for the stairs.

“Ya’ know, she didn’t get a chance to answer about when her test would be finished tomorrow. If she gets home early we gonna put on a show then, or wait until Saturday?” Faith listens to Tara moving around in the bedroom before the witch heads towards the bathroom, the door shutting softly with a quiet click that would be indiscernible to the majority of people in the world, but slayer hearing picks it up easily.

Buffy’s lips curl up into a full smile as she looks upwards. “How about both… if she finishes with class early enough tomorrow? The kids are planning on going to Giles’ right from school, so we’ll have the house to ourselves.” Buffy chuckles at the wicked gleam that enters Faith’s eyes. 

“Maybe we should see about a little dress-up while we’re at it.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows as she looks Buffy up and down slowly as she licks her lips at the thought of the blonde slayer in some skimpy little outfit with just the essentials covered. 

“What do you have in mind?” Buffy sways her hips towards the dark-haired slayer, smirking at the desire flaring brightly in Faith’s eyes. 

“Remember the little maid’s uniform they had at the Adult store?” Faith questions, licking her lips as she thinks about the black and white outfit that was basically just a frilly, short apron, a little hat and feather duster. 

Buffy chuckles at Faith’s comments. “What are you planning on wearing?”

“Remember those leather thongs?” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Buffy and picks the slayer up in her arms. “We’ll check the stuff out when we get there and see what all they got. I’m sure between the two of us, we can get a couple outfits.”

“You think?” Buffy laughs softly as she buries her hands in the slayer’s hair and starts to nip and suck at Faith’s neck. 

“B, I need a shower.” Faith groans and arches her neck as Buffy continues to nibble and suck her way along the length of it as she hurries up the stairs.

“Uh, huh.” Buffy mumbles as she captures an earlobe between her teeth and shakes lightly. “I would say I’d help you, but…”

“We’d never get outta the shower, or break somethin’ else.” Faith sets Buffy down on her feet as she leans against the wall, watching the smaller slayer with hooded eyes. 

“We haven’t broken anything for a couple weeks.” Buffy points out chuckling as Tara steps out of the bathroom and looks from her to Faith and back again. 

“That you’ve told me about, or that I’ve found.” Tara smacks both women firmly on the hip. “Go get cleaned up, Faith. My test should hopefully be done by noon.” 

“What time do ya’ have to be there?” Faith slips a hand between the edges of Tara’s robe and strokes softly over her hip. 

“I need to be there before eight, he’ll close and lock the doors right at eight and if you aren’t there, you’re SOL.” Tara grasps the slayer’s shoulders with both hands as Faith’s hand slips around to dip between her legs, closing her eyes and holding her breath at the slayer’s gentle touch.

“That don’t leave us much time to play tonight.” Faith growls as she feels the dampness starting to come from her lover, gently gliding a finger between Tara’s folds and gathering some of her juices before rubbing lightly over the swelling muscle. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but you two do realize you’re in the middle of the hallway…” Buffy smirks as Tara half-heartedly smacks Faith and growls at the slayer.

“What?” Faith grins and slips her hand out of Tara’s robe to wiggle her eyebrows and swirl her tongue around her wet digits. 

“Go shower.” Tara smacks the woman on the ass as Faith sways past her into the bathroom laughing. “What am I going to do with her?” Tara shakes her head and winks at Buffy rolling her eyes as Faith turns and presses into her back.

“Anythin’ you absolutely wanna.” Faith nips playfully on Tara’s neck before chuckling and sliding back into the bathroom, shutting the door.

“Come on, before she forgets to take a shower and wants to play instead.” Buffy tugs on Tara’s robe and pulls the witch into their room. “Is there anything you really want for your birthday? I know you already said you want to watch us play, but what do you want for you?”

Tara grins crookedly as with Buffy’s words the slayer’s already stripped completely and was now slowly pushing her robe off her body while stroking tenderly on the flesh being revealed. “I have everything I could ever want.” Tara closes her eyes and arches as Buffy’s mouth dives in to capture a nipple and suckles firmly on the flesh.

Buffy hums quietly as she sucks and flicks on the flesh in her mouth, grinning uncontrollably when she feels Tara’s fingers caressing over her breasts before there’s a couple firm tugs on her hoops. “Do you want to play tonight, or do you want to get some rest?” Buffy finally whispers as she releases the flesh to kiss her way slowly up Tara’s chest to nip gently on Tara’s bottom lip.

Tara groans and presses her forehead against Buffy’s. “What I want, and what I should do are two entirely different things.” Tara closes her eyes as she feels Faith slip into the room, the door shutting behind her other lover before Faith’s arms wrap around her waist from behind her. 

Faith looks at Buffy and quirks an eyebrow at the blonde slayer. “Whatever you want, babe.” Faith finally whispers in Tara’s ear as Buffy smiles sadly at her. “We got the weekend ta’ play. You got your last big test tomorrow since ya’ talked your other Prof’s into letting ya’ test early, so if ya’ wanna sleep, we’ll let ya’ sleep.”

Buffy looks from Faith to Tara, seeing the want and indecision on Tara’s face. Gently cupping Tara’s face in her hands, Buffy presses a soft kiss on full, pouty lips. “Let’s go to sleep. That way you can be fresh and bright-eyed for your test tomorrow.” Buffy takes the decision from Tara, knowing her lover would probably push and let them have a few hours for romper room time, but she probably shouldn’t. 

Tara pouts at Buffy’s words. “But…” Tara growls as Buffy shakes her head and presses her finger to her lips. 

“No buts. We’ll sleep tonight, you’ll kick ass on your test tomorrow then we’ll play all weekend long.” Buffy grins at the huge smirk crossing Faith’s face behind Tara. 

“Definitely play all weekend long. Come on, babe. Get inta bed.” Faith rubs a hand gently down Tara’s back as she steps away from the witch and strokes tenderly over Tara’s butt cheek. 

“That isn’t helping.” Tara chuckles at the grunt she gets from Faith as the dark-haired slayer pulls her hand away. Finally climbing in the bed, she wiggles as she gets comfortable in the middle as Buffy and Faith both come in from opposite sides after they turn off the light. 

Buffy smiles as they all shift and slide in together, spooning against each other comfortably, giggling quietly as she feels Faith’s fingers plucking playfully at her nipple ring even as Tara’s hand rubs softly over her stomach. Reaching back with her hand, she caresses over both women’s thighs as she presses her butt firmly back into Tara’s body even as the witch kisses the back of her head. 

“’Night.” Faith rumbles quietly into Tara’s neck, moving her hand to cup Buffy’s breast gently. “I love you two.”

Tara and Buffy both whisper soft ‘I love you’s’ to Faith and each other as they all slowly fall asleep. 

***


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Willow admits quietly even as she slowly packs her bag, darting a quick glance at the Coven Leader as she leans against the wall watching her intently. 

“You’re healed completely now, and in a proper head space, Willow. It’s time to face what you did and get it behind you. You’ll never be able to move forward until you lay the past to rest.” Anna unconsciously moves her eyes towards the doorway as one of the potentials that was brought to the Coven as protection hesitates in the doorway. 

Willow turns to look at the doorway, seeing the shy seventeen-year-old girl, Lacy standing there. Blushing lightly as Anna’s meaning becomes clear, Willow shakes her head and turns back to her packing. Lacy had been brought to the Coven almost three months ago, and had taken to following her around. Knowing the younger girl has a crush on her, she’d done her best not to encourage her. Though honestly, the surprising tenacity of the shy potential, and always being around helping and just being there to talk to had slowly wiggled her way into her heart. Never admitting it out loud or changing the way she’d treated Lacy, she knows she shouldn’t be surprised that Anna had picked up on her feelings. 

“Will you be coming back?” Lacy hesitantly questions, watching as Willow slowly zips the bag closed. 

“I…” Willow takes a deep breath and looks at Anna as the Coven Leader smiles sadly at her before slipping from the room, leaving her to handle this on her own. “I don’t know. Technically they’ve done all they can for me here and…” Willow slowly shrugs and looks into hopeful pale green eyes. “It’s time for me to own up to my past mistakes and deal with whatever may happen. I may come back to England, but I doubt that I’ll be staying here at the Coven. It isn’t fair to whoever may need the Coven’s guidance and help, for me to take a place that can be used by someone else.”

Lacy clasps her hands together in front of her and watches as Willow finally looks away from her and double-checks her room to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind. She’d heard the stories about the redheaded witch, and even the admittance in Willow’s own words of what she’d done and how she’d come to be at the Coven. Having seen the heartbreak and pain in the sad green eyes when she’d told her the story, the truth was obvious. Seeing Willow grasp her bags as she walks hesitantly towards the doorway Lacy twists her hands together nervously, knowing the redhead thinks she has a crush on her, but what she feels for Willow is much deeper than a crush, she’d felt like… she’d felt like she’d come home when she looked the first time into her vibrant green eyes. 

“Lacy…” Willow starts and stops just as quickly, sighing heavily as she looks into shimmering green, the tears coming to the surface of the young woman’s beautiful eyes. 

“Don’t.” Lacy drops her hands and shakes her head as she fights back the tears, unconsciously stiffening her back to stare at the redhead. “I know what you think, Willow. But I know what I feel… and know here.” Lacy raises her hand and places it over her heart, staring deep into Willow’s eyes. “You’ve done everything you possibly could to dissuade me from caring for you. You’ve tried to keep me at arm’s length since I came here, but everything you’ve done was useless. When this is all said and done, I’ll find you again. I may be only seventeen, but next month I turn eighteen. You’re only twenty-one, Willow. Three years difference between us is nothing. If you were thirty and me twenty-seven you wouldn’t think anything about the age difference, and when I’m ‘legal’ it shouldn’t matter. Now, go do what you have to do but remember this…” Lacy hesitates for a split second before gapping the short distance between them, not giving Willow a chance, capturing the woman’s lips in a hard, forceful kiss as she puts everything she can into it to hopefully get through to the redhead even as she cups Willow’s face in her hands, deepening and finally learning the flavors of the hacker’s mouth, moaning softly as Willow finally returns the kiss. As she slowly brings the kiss to the end, Lacy places a soft kiss on Willow’s nose before spinning around and disappearing out of the doorway, tossing over her shoulder. “Remember I love you.”

Willow’s mouth gapes as she looks at the empty doorway, blinking back the tears that suddenly appear in her eyes, making her sight hazy. “Oh, you sweet, foolish girl.” Willow takes a shaky, deep breath, her body still tingling from the surprisingly forceful and knowledgeable kiss the young potential had given her. 

***

Tara grins happily as she drives quickly across town, feeling good about finally finishing with all her classes and tests, knowing in her heart that she did well and will have her diploma, though it’ll be next week before she finds out for sure. Pulling into the driveway, she grabs her backpack and hurries up towards the house, chuckling as the door opens before she even makes it to the steps leading up to the porch. Quirking an eyebrow when she doesn’t see either of her lovers, she tilts her head and slows her step. “Well, since I’m the magic user here, and I didn’t open the door… but I don’t see either of my wicked lovers handy, I wonder what might be going on?” Tara grins as she hears a soft giggle and a low chuckle coming from deeper in the house. 

Slowly stepping into the house, she closes the door, still not seeing either one of the slayers, but having no doubt they’re close by, she can practically feel the anticipation and eagerness filling the house. 

“Stop and close your eyes.” Buffy orders softly.

Tara stops and shakes her head even as she closes her eyes. “I’m stopped and my eyes are closed. What are you two up to?”

“Ain’t tellin’.” Faith rumbles lowly as she and Buffy come from the dining room, working in tandem to quickly rid Tara of her backpack, shoes and finally, slowly her clothes, grinning at Buffy as Tara moans softly as their hands touch lightly and teasingly over the flesh they uncover without spending too much time in each area. 

“Technically tomorrow’s your birthday, but we kind of figured we would start today.” Buffy explains lightly as she slowly eases the white lacy panties down Tara’s legs, enjoying the feel of the woman’s silky flesh under her fingertips. 

“Hmmm… my birthday… but I could have sworn I wanted to watch you two…” Tara giggles as she feels one hand smack her lightly on the ass while another one pinches her nipple. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Buffy nods towards Faith as the slayer darts towards the stereo even as she helps maneuver Tara to the couch, smiling at the complete trust her lover gives them, doing everything they ask without hesitation. 

Tara eases onto the couch and at Buffy’s urging stretches out on her side, facing the room, smiling at the feel of her pillow under her cheek. 

“You’re beautiful.” Buffy whispers, pressing a loving kiss to Tara’s lips while letting her fingers dance lightly along the witch’s chest. Smiling as the soft, sexy music fills the living room. 

Licking her lips as Buffy pulls away, Tara smiles at the music playing, wondering what her two lovers have planned. 

Buffy takes a deep breath as she gazes upon the dark-haired slayer, Faith having used darker shades of make-up than she normally wears now, the dark burgundy almost black lipstick with the dark kohl around her eyes reminding her somewhat of the ‘dark slayer’ Faith had been, the woman practically screaming pure sexuality as she looks at her with hooded brown eyes. Not able to resist, Buffy pulls her in for a soft, loving kiss, ending it slowly with a gentle flick of her tongue over Faith’s full bottom lip. “I love you.”

Faith exhales softly at the words that are more mouthed than spoken out loud, the love in Buffy’s eyes something she knows she’ll never get tired of seeing. “I love you, too.” Faith takes a deep breath, chuckling at the smirk crossing Buffy’s face. “Ready for show time?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Buffy nods, the first song that they had copied onto the CD was more to give them a chance to get ready for Tara before the rest of the songs start to play. 

“Tare, when the next song starts ta play, we want ya’ to open your eyes.” Faith calls out to the witch, the crooked grin coming across Tara’s lips an answer to her order. 

As the song changes, it takes Tara a moment to place it even as she opens her eyes. Her mind finally recognizing that it’s Joe Cocker’s version of You Can Leave Your Hat On, but her eyes are glued on the fact that both her lovers are wearing short rain-coats with their hair pulled up and under cockily tilted felt fedora hats that DEFINITELY weren’t meant to look like THAT! Lifting a hand to her chest, Tara presses it against her now wildly beating heart as the two women start dancing to the music, just now noticing the dangerously high heels they’re both wearing as they work on strutting around each other as the raincoats slowly slide off to show the laciest, most decadent underwear she’d ever seen either of them wearing. Faith’s choice of black not surprising, but the fact that her lover is actually wearing underwear is the surprising fact. Of course when her eyes take in the gold colored matching underwear Buffy’s wearing, Tara slowly grins as she realizes they’d chosen the items to match their markings. 

Faith chuckles lowly as she sees the dawning realization in Tara’s eyes even as the witch shifts slightly on the couch, her eyes glimmering with amusement and a serious dose of arousal. 

“I think she figured it out.” Buffy murmurs as she slowly wraps a leg around Faith’s waist as her dark-haired lover bends her over backwards until her head’s touching the floor, the hat falling off to let her hair float loose as Faith nuzzles her between her breasts before pulling her back up. 

“Oh, Goddess.” Tara whispers as she watches Faith slowly lift Buffy’s leg from around her waist until it’s up against her upper body, the foot now at her head, Buffy doing standing splits. 

Faith chuckles deeply as Buffy yanks off her hat, letting her hair tumble down her body even as the felt goes flying to land on Tara, the witch unconsciously picking it up and holding it to her chest while her eyes stay glued to her gyrating against Buffy while playfully scraping her nails down the slayer’s leg towards the skimpy piece of gold lace barely covering Buffy’s sex. Of course, hers is just as skimpy, but it doesn’t cause the reaction seeing herself in the mirror that seeing Buffy does. 

Tara groans deeply as Faith’s fingers finally slip under the lace, telling by the sharp inhale from Buffy that the blonde slayer obviously is more than a little aroused. Tara whimpers as the hand slips back out when the song slowly comes to an end and the two slayers shift apart, just now realizing that all the furniture except for the couch is missing from the living room. As a stronger, heavier, more sensual beat comes across the speakers, something she’s never heard before, Tara drops her head to the couch watching as Faith plays the predator and stalks after Buffy, teasingly allowing Buffy to barely escape her grip while hands caress Buffy in strategic places for long, teasing moments before finally capturing Buffy and pulling her hard against her body. The sight of the two women grinding against each other as they draw closer to climax practically has her panting. 

Buffy can’t help but bury her hands in the thick mane of dark curls, pulling Faith in for a heated battle of wills even as she grinds her body firmly onto Faith’s thigh, doing a hard roll of her hips as she cries out softly into the dark-haired slayer’s mouth. 

“Fuck!” Faith growls the word, breaking the kiss to only come crashing back against Buffy’s lips when strong fingers slip under her panties to squeeze her clit firmly, tipping her over the edge.

Tara almost falls off the couch at the erotic display before her, the two slayers obviously having put some time and thought into her gift, if they hadn’t they’re so much a part of each other that they know what the other has planned, which thinking about it, Tara realizes that could be it. Knowing the two women seemed to communicate on a level beyond awareness, not even thinking about the fact that she does it too with both Buffy and Faith, with a simple look the other women knowing what she wants or needs.

Faith chuckles as Tara quickly places a hand down on the floor pushing herself back onto the couch, the arousal obvious in her lover’s brilliant eyes, the flush across her body a dead giveaway also. As the music changes again, Faith maneuvers around behind Buffy while they both face Tara. Unhooking Buffy’s bra, she lets her fingers caress slowly over Buffy’s shoulders, pushing the bra down the slayer’s arms to flick to the side while rubbing against her back. 

Buffy hooks her hands behind Faith’s neck while looking beneath hooded eyes at Tara, a slow smirk crossing her lips as she watches Tara’s hand play slowly and almost unknowingly over her own body. 

Tara moans softly, biting her bottom lip as Faith’s hands cup and caress Buffy’s breasts in tandem with the beat of the music before capturing then tugging on the slayer’s hoops. As the two women dip and sway in tandem, Faith obviously plastered against Buffy’s back as her chin rests on the blonde slayer’s shoulder, both sets of eyes watching her with desire burning brightly, the flames almost seeming to burn them from the inside out. 

Faith nips firmly on Buffy’s shoulder as they gyrate in sync, twisting one nipple ring she presses the heel of her hand firmly down the slayer’s firm abdomen, chuckling deeply as Buffy bucks when her hand presses against her cloth-covered mound. 

“Tease.” Buffy growls after Faith’s hand works its way back up her body, to wrap gently around her chin, urging her to turn her neck away from the lips and teeth now nipping firmly against her neck, the sharp burst of pain that’s not really pain laved away with a warm tongue from where Faith had let her teeth break the skin. Threading one hand through the dark hair, Buffy pulls Faith’s head back and turns her head enough to clash their mouths together, teeth and tongues fiercely battling against each other, biting and sucking feverishly at each other. 

Tara watches mesmerized as her lovers finally let loose, the violence of their natures, that they both keep in check to a certain degree around her, finally disappearing as hands rip at what clothes are left, fingernails digging into flesh causing half moons of blood to well up across body parts even as mouths bite, nip, suck and lap across each other’s flesh, the flesh healing within minutes since they’re barely surface wounds. When Faith yanks Buffy up off the floor, wrapping her arms around her even as her mouth engulfs one of Buffy’s breasts, Tara whimpers as the sight of the desire from the blonde slayer leaves a wet, glistening trail across Faith’s mound and abdomen. 

Buffy’s barely aware of what’s going on, the desire pulsing through her body as Faith attacks her with the single-mindedness the slayer has whenever they’re together by themselves, the feel of teeth sinking firmly into her breast, making her cry out as the orgasm rips through her body, grinding her aching clit against the slayer’s body. 

Growling deeply, Faith releases one breast to work her way over to the other one, giving it similar treatment even as Buffy’s desire and cum works its way down her body. Shifting her hands and digging her fingers into the firm flesh of Buffy’s ass, Faith lifts the slayer even higher, biting her way downwards until she finally captures the belly button piercing between her teeth, pulling gently on the item. 

Tara watches spellbound as Faith shows her strength and dexterity as she lifts Buffy even further, hooking the slayer’s legs over her shoulders even as her mouth captures Buffy’s clit. The obvious pleasure that’s bordering on pain crossing Buffy’s face along with the loud whimpers, grunts and groans coming from both women telling her how much they enjoy this part of their particular dynamic. When Buffy arches, crying out Faith’s name loudly, the juices of the slayer’s climax trailing from Faith’s mouth down her chin, neck and chest, Tara gives in to the want and desire inside her. Pushing off the couch, she approaches the two women quickly. “Better either hit the floor or get your asses upstairs and in bed quickly because neither one of you will be able to stand for much longer.”

“Sweaty pile of slayer and witch-y parts.” Faith rumbles deeply against Buffy’s body, smirking as she jerks and another flood of liquid comes from her lover. “No rug burns today, save that for tomorrow.” 

Buffy groans loudly even as she slowly slides down Faith’s body, capturing the twinkling white-streaked blue eyes of Tara, the witch’s desire flaring brightly making her eyes glisten even more than normal. “Upstairs.” Buffy hoarsely comments, not surprised when Faith turns, grabbing Tara in her arms and darts up the stairs. Chuckling deeply, Buffy hurries behind the two women, wondering what Tara might have planned for them when they get upstairs.

***


	15. Chapter 15

“Oi! You know it upsets her when you appear as the slayer.” Spike inhales deeply on the cigarette he lights, staring at The First as he paces back and forth in the form of Buffy. 

“She’s done what I wanted. She’s just your toy, now.” The First waves his hand around, the crazy vampire no longer of concern to him. “It’s time to start gathering your forces and move to the Hellmouth. Don’t get greedy, just change one or two a week. There’s an area you can keep the bodies until they rise that the slayer shouldn’t find. Follow me.” 

Spike finishes his cigarette and crushes it out under his booted heel as he follows The First. The depths of the sewer system long forgotten had become their home, slipping out at sunset and just before sunrise since Buffy usually wasn’t patrolling at those times, giving them a chance to feed. “So, what’s the plan? Other than the obvious opening the Hellmouth and takin’ over the world?”

“All the worlds…” The First smirks at the shocked look crossing the vampire’s face. “If I succeed in doing what I plan, it’ll cause a link to all the different worlds and given time I can access them all.”

“Bloody ‘ell! So there are other worlds?” Spike’s steps hesitate at the thought.

“There’s hundreds, possibly thousands.” The First rubs his hands together at the thought. “All those worlds, all the humans, demons and animals. Just think about it. There may be worlds where there are no demons, how would you like to start your own new family somewhere? Could you imagine?”

Spike unconsciously clenches his hands. Admittedly part of him really likes the thought of going somewhere where he could set himself up as a God, but the biggest part of him doesn’t like the thought of this world being changed so much. He likes playing with the different humans, even harassing the slayers through the years. Deciding he really needs to think about what’s going on and if he wants to follow The First’s plans or maybe drop a little bug in Buffy’s ear to let her know what The First has planned. Realizing The First was expecting an answer, Spike smirks cockily. “It’d be a right pleasure havin’ children in hundreds of worlds, a right pleasure.”

***

“God.” Buffy groans, turning her head as she laughs at the sight of Faith biting her bottom lip so hard that it’s bleeding but refusing to give in to Tara’s ministrations. “You better give in, Faith. Or even with slayer healing you won’t be able to sit down for a day if not longer.”

“No.” Faith grunts, as her body jerks with the next connection of the paddle with her ass. Her body shaking as she’s close to having her fourth orgasm just from Tara’s firm smacks. Not knowing when the hell Tara figured out that she really wanted to try the whole dom/sub thing but as soon as they’d entered the bedroom, Tara had ordered her to stand at the end of the bed, not touch anyone, including herself or say anything until she gave her permission. As soon as Tara had finished outlining what was going to happen in more detail even as she was teasing and playing with Buffy, Faith had felt the desire literally flowing down her inner thighs. 

“No what, Dark Slayer?” Tara growls with another firm hit on the red buttocks of her dark-haired lover. 

“No… ma’am, Mistress.” Faith finally gets out after a couple tries, her body coiling and ready to explode with another orgasm when the words coming from her Mistress’ lips makes her almost collapse and give in right then.

“Time to try something else, Dark Slayer. No coming for you until I allow it.” Tara orders even as she lands another smack on the slayer’s butt. The barely noticeable wail coming from Faith cut off quickly. “One word, and I’ll stop, Dark Slayer. One word and you can have Buffy slide under you and fill you with that monster cock she bought just for you while I pull on your favorite dildo and pound into you, slapping into your still tender ass until you pass out from the pleasure.”

Faith whimpers loudly, her body clenching as she tries to keep from coming, not knowing what Tara would do if she came without her permission, but half tempted to do it and see. Grunting softly again as the sound of another hard hit of wood meeting flesh fills the room. 

Buffy watches intrigued as Faith stubbornly refuses to give in, though the cost is obviously getting to her now that she can’t come whenever she wants, the extra strain on her face making Buffy smile. 

“Buffy.” Tara calls to the blonde slayer after another swing, her hand automatically going to stroke over the red hot ass of her lover to soothe it before her next hit, as she’d been doing from the start. Motioning the blonde slayer to start touching and caressing Faith’s body, Tara pulls back and lands another hard hit, her other hand caressing over the flesh.

Faith jumps uncontrollably as Buffy’s hand caresses over her mound and her fingers start to caress and squeeze her swollen clit with barely there touches. Dropping her head down as she rocks against the sensations of a hard hit to her ass followed by Tara’s tender caress to Buffy’s playing over her body she knows she won’t last much longer.

“God, Faith.” Buffy murmurs, the slayer’s body swollen and literally dripping with desire, the heat blasting off the slayer unbelievable. 

“Dark Slayer?” Tara calls to Faith as she caresses over the hot flesh after another hit of the paddle. Knowing her hits aren’t exactly the strongest and the slayer can take a lot of pain, but considering the fact that she’s been doing this for the last hour straight she doesn’t know how much longer Faith can handle the torment.

Faith shakes her head, not wanting to give in just yet, the torture she’s basically causing herself jacking her nerve endings and desires to a before unknown place, and she wants to ride it for all it’s worth. 

Buffy quirks an eyebrow at Tara, silently wondering if Tara wants to end this now or if she’s going to let Faith continue to torture herself. The soft chuckle and crooked grin that crosses Tara’s face lets her know that she’s going to keep going until Faith finally gives in. When Tara had started playing tonight, she’d been somewhat surprised but as soon as she’d looked into gleaming brown eyes that seemed to light up from the inside, she knew Tara had hit on something that Faith wanted. 

Tara smacks the paddle against the red flesh again before caressing Faith’s ass cheeks with her other hand. The quiet moan that comes from Faith letting her know that her lover is really enjoying what she’s doing, even if the flood of liquid that seems to be never-ending hadn’t let her know beforehand. Removing her hand she’s about ready to place another hit on the tender flesh before a wicked grin crosses her lips as she changes her mind. Setting the paddle down on the bed, she climbs behind Faith and starts to place soft kisses to the hot flesh, occasionally snaking out her tongue to swipe between the slayer’s butt cheeks when she gets close to the crease.

Faith shudders uncontrollably as the torture changes, her body pounding uncontrollably as Tara’s tongue flicks over her rosebud before her lips kiss more of her flesh. Between Buffy’s fingers stroking and squeezing her clit gently, occasionally fingers slipping inside her to tease her g-spot and now Tara’s mouth on her ass it isn’t going to take much longer before she shatters into a million pieces as she comes. 

Tara re-situates herself between kisses and licks, reaching for a condom with her hand and unwrapping it to slip over the dildo she’s wearing. Making contact with twinkling hazel eyes, she winks at the blonde slayer laughing softly when Buffy grins hugely at her. Silently deciding that Buffy might be getting similar treatment in the near future, just to see what she thinks of it. Accepting the lube Buffy hands her, Tara slicks the dildo thoroughly.

Faith jumps as a slim digit slides into her ass with no forewarning, the ease with which it enters her letting her know that Tara’s fingers are lubed well. Exhaling with a loud whimper as Buffy’s fingers slip inside her core and both women start to stroke in and out of her, Faith rocks into the familiar touches that she knows she’ll never take for granted. Her lovers giving her anything and everything she could ever want or desire, sometimes, like tonight with Tara’s dominance over her, even when she hasn’t told them what she wants.

Tara works three fingers slowly in and out of the dark-haired slayer, stretching and preparing her for her entrance. Though Faith never tensed up when they were playing, and she could probably enter her easily at any time with the larger lubed dildo, she still doesn’t want to take the chance of hurting the slayer. 

“Tara?” Buffy questions hoarsely, now pressing four fingers in and out easily inside Faith’s drenched body, holding up her free hand she makes a fist and tilts her head towards Faith in silent question.

Tara tilts her head and looks, the sight of Buffy’s hand already four fingers into the slayer, working in and out easily makes her decision easy. Holding up a finger in the universal sign of wait a minute, Tara slips her fingers from inside Faith, chuckling at the loud whimper that comes from the slayer. “No coming until I tell you, Dark Slayer. Are you still wanting to continue or do you want to safe word right now and come as much as you want?” 

“N-n-no, M-m-m-mistress.” Faith stutters out, her head lowered, and her body slick with sweat and desire as she rocks into Buffy’s hand still easing in and out of her though Tara’s has left her body. 

Buffy clenches her lips tightly shut to keep from laughing, Faith’s stubbornness not necessarily surprising her, but the fact that the slayer hasn’t given in yet so she can come does. As she watches Tara re-situate herself behind Faith, Buffy maneuvers down to a better angle and slips her legs between her two lover’s legs so she can work her fist into Faith. 

Tara slips just the head of the dildo into Faith’s waiting hole, smacking Faith on the ass. “Stop rocking, Dark Slayer.”

“Y-y-yes, M-m-mistress.” Faith tries her best to not rock back into the pleasure awaiting her as Tara teases her with withholding her entrance into her depths. 

Tara grasps Faith’s hips with her hands and gets into proper position, ready to slam deep into Faith’s body with her first stroke. “Buffy, are you ready?”

“Yes, I am.” Buffy rolls her fingers around inside Faith, spreading them to stretch the slayer a little more though from as loose as Faith is right now, she knows she can slip her hand inside her with no trouble at all. 

“NOW!” Tara snaps her hips, burying the dildo quickly and smoothly inside her lover at the same time Buffy’s slipping her hand inside Faith’s center to fist their lover. 

“BOSTON!!!!” Faith howls her safe word with the dual pleasure sending her over the edge, not being able to hold back as she starts to come with a vengeance.

Tara and Buffy just hold on, not even having to move as Faith bucks uncontrollably, her body tightened down on both the dildo and Buffy’s hand.

“Hot damn!” Buffy laughs as she’s drenched with the slayer’s orgasm even as Faith doesn’t seem to be stopping coming anytime soon. 

Faith bucks and twists as she feels like she’s going to go nova with the pleasure kicking through her whole body. The dual pleasure of being completely filled at the same time when her body was literally on the verge of climaxing too much for her to handle as wave after wave of orgasms seem to flow continuously through her. “Sweet God.” Faith rolls her body around with the pleasure, her head finally dropping to the bed a few minutes later as the last of the orgasm flows from her, leaving her a wrung out, sated mass.

Tara props her body up with her hands on either side of Faith as the slayer finally collapses, the huge gulps of air being dragged into the slayer’s lungs and the soft mewling sounds coming from Faith letting her know her lover is completely content and happy. Carefully backing out of her lover, to help Buffy slip from under Faith’s body, Tara chuckles. “Now, this is what I call a great birthday.”

Faith grunts in agreement, though still somewhat wondering at Tara’s own kinks. Exhaling softly as Tara finally finishes leaving her body, she rubs her cheek on the pillow as Buffy carefully works her hand back out of her body, the heaviness of her sexually sated body staying with her even as Buffy finally makes her way completely out. 

Tara laughs at the sight of the soaked slayer as Buffy maneuvers completely out from under Faith. 

“I think I might need a shower.” Buffy admits, looking down at her body. 

Tara trails a finger over Buffy’s chest, gathering some of Faith’s come and licking it clean. “I could help, but I don’t think I’ll be able to get it all.”

Buffy rolls her eyes as all that she gets from Faith is a quiet grunt. “The wordless one won’t be any help either, from the sounds of it.” Pressing a quick, firm kiss to Tara’s lips, Buffy carefully rolls out of the bed, her own body aching to a certain degree between the pleasure Tara had given her and her own desires flowing seriously with what they’d done to Faith. “I’ll bring in the bucket.” 

Tara laughs softly and collapses on the bed on her back and stares up at the ceiling even as she works on slipping the harness from her. “You still conscious, honey?” 

“Uh huh.” Faith mumbles against the pillow. Honestly not having the strength to formulate a full answer or even move for that matter. 

“Think you might be recovered in half an hour give or take?” Tara finally eases off the bed and tosses the harness and dildo into the corner, planning on cleaning it tomorrow, because she really doesn’t care about it at this moment in time.

Faith slowly drags an eye open and lets the vision standing at the edge of the bed seep into her brain. Tara’s body flushed, firm and coated with a thin layer of perspiration one of the most desirable sights she’s ever seen in her life. The woman’s beauty shining from the inside out from her, and silently making her wonder what she did right in her life to have earned this woman’s love. When her other lover slips into the room, Faith feels doubly blessed at the sight. Though the three women are so different in looks, body and temperament, the love and caring they share for each other something that binds them all together. 

“Slayer healing, you know she’ll be up and raring for round two in less than a half hour.” Buffy winks at Faith, the grin crossing the slayer’s face making her chuckle. 

“Good. I figured we’ll clean each other up to a certain degree, then you two can lick, kiss, touch and caress my body until I pass out from the pleasure. Of course, I think Buffy will want to play a little ride the Wiccan before then.” Tara slips her hand teasingly over Buffy’s mound and to the hot, damp depths. The swollen, aroused body no surprise. 

Buffy groans and pushes against the hand. “Don’t have to ride anything, continue to touch me for a few more seconds and it’ll be all over.” 

“Hmmm.” Tara grins and nips playfully against Buffy’s neck, letting her fingers caress firmly over the sensitive bundle of nerves until Buffy bucks hard and her fingers flood with the slayer’s come. “So I see.” 

Buffy growls playfully at her lover, taking a few extra seconds to make sure her legs are steady and will hold her up if she moves, turning a glare on Faith’s grinning countenance. Setting the bucket filled with warm water on the floor, Buffy pulls the body sponge out and wrings the excess water from it before wiping down Faith’s body. 

Tara grabs another sponge out and works on cleaning Buffy’s back, kneeling behind her lover and placing a teasing nip on her left butt cheek before working down the back of the strong legs. 

“I think you’ve made her into an ass monster, just like you, Faith.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the dark-haired slayer when Faith chuckles deeply and shrugs. “Roll over.” Buffy orders, knowing the strength has returned to the slayer. The muscles rolling and playing under the tanned skin with each touch of the sponge telling her that. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Faith grins and pushes herself over onto her back, spreading her legs as Buffy works her way from her feet upwards. “Tara.” Faith holds her hand out for the sponge, lifting herself up to start working her way down Buffy’s neck and chest as the blonde slayer works over her with Tara watching. 

Buffy grins as she thinks about how much they all enjoy touching each other, and even watching the others making love. Though Tara seems to get even more enjoyment out of watching her and Faith together, God knows neither Faith nor she has the strength to keep from joining in if the other two are playing. Leaning her head down, she nuzzles and kisses her way over Faith’s scar, it having taken a while but no longer feeling the guilt she had for stabbing Faith. Between Faith working on her and Tara’s discussions, the three women had managed to work through their past problems and are on an even playing field now. 

Taking the sponges from both slayers, Tara drops one in the bucket before rinsing the other one still in her hand and squeezing the warm water from it, hurriedly wiping down her own body as she watches the two women engaged in a deep, loving kiss. Dropping the sponge after wiping herself down, she chuckles as two hands reach out and pull her into the bed with them. 

“Come ‘ere. Your turn to be loved on.” Faith huskily calls to the blonde witch as they make room for Tara.

“I love you.” Tara whispers, placing a tender kiss on Buffy’s lips before turning to Faith and giving her other lover a kiss, relaxing into the bodies surrounding her as lips, fingers and tongues start mapping her body, exhaling softly at the tender touches, knowing she’ll be lucky to get any sleep at all this night. Chuckling as she decides sleep is overrated anyways.

***


	16. Chapter 16

“I’m going with you.” Dawn glares at the Watcher as Giles plans on leaving her and Jacqi at his house to pick Willow up at the airport. Already knowing that Giles didn’t call the threesome to let them know she’s flying in, since they had just found out the day before that Willow was on a plane and would be here Saturday afternoon. “You didn’t tell the group she was coming in, which I kind of understand why you didn’t after all they are celebrating Tara’s birthday, but I’ll be damned if you leave me here while you pick her up. I have a few things I want to say to her and I’m going to do it as soon as she steps out into the main airport.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Giles shakes his head, blinking at the narrow eyed look he gets from Dawn, swearing he sees more of Buffy in the teenager at this moment than he’s ever seen before. Between the stubborn narrowed gaze to the hands on her hips, if she had hazel eyes and the blonde hair, she would be the spitting image of her sister. 

Jacqi looks from Dawn to Giles and back again. Honestly not knowing what to say or do, understanding to a certain degree both sides, but actually at a loss as to what Dawn’s planning on saying to the redhead. “Why don’t all three of us go?” Jacqi offers softly, figuring if she’s there at least she can be another person to hopefully keep things under wraps or calmed down. 

“Whatever we do, we’re going to need to leave in half an hour. The flight should be in at one.” Giles looks at the clock, seeing it’s almost noon. 

“We haven’t eaten lunch yet. Can we leave a little early and pick up some burgers or something?” Jacqi looks hopefully at the Watcher, grinning as a roll of the eyes and a small smile crosses his face. 

“Damn slayers and their stomachs.” Giles grumbles good-naturedly before darting a narrow look on Dawn. “Don’t cause any problems young woman.”

“Nothing worse than what’s already happened.” Dawn promises, knowing that’s not a hell of a lot of promise considering everything that’s happened in the past.

“That doesn’t allay my fears at all.” Giles growls deeply. 

Dawn just shrugs and stares at the Watcher, not saying anything. “I’m ready to go.” 

Jacqi sighs softly having a feeling that Dawn definitely has something planned but not knowing what. “I’m ready.” 

Giles shakes his head not liking the thought of Dawn going with him, but short of calling Tara to play peacekeeper, he’ll have to deal with it. Not willing to interrupt the women’s weekend, knowing Tara deserves the break after all the hard work she’s put in over the last couple months along with the fact that all three women had become a little short tempered over that period of time. Honestly never thinking he would be wishing that the three would just lay each other and be done with it, but that’s one of the first things that had crossed his mind. 

“Let’s go.” Dawn bounces lightly on her feet, her eyes sneaking over to the tall slayer waiting patiently by the door. Nibbling on her bottom lip as she tries to keep from staring at the young woman, having to admit that over the time Jacqi has become even more attractive to her. The slayer even-tempered, basically laid back and extremely easy to get along with, and after dealing with Buffy and Faith, it’s like day from night. 

“Yes, lets.” Giles rolls his eyes as he shoos the two girls out of his house, locking the door before heading towards his car. Dawn climbs in the back, giving the taller slayer the front seat something he’s noticed she always does automatically. Slipping behind the wheel, he shuts the door, puts on the seatbelt and starts the car. Backing out of the driveway, he heads towards the burger place, his mind running about a hundred miles a minute as he tries to figure out a way to break it to the threesome that Willow has come home. 

Jacqi shifts as much as she can in her seat with the seatbelt on and looks at Dawn, the teenager’s pursed lips along with the gleam of anger and retribution in her eyes worrying her somewhat. “Dawn?”

Dawn slowly focuses in on the strawberry-blonde. The worried look in the pale blue eyes making her frown. “What?”

Jacqi looks down for a moment, breaking eye contact with the young woman before taking a deep breath and dragging her eyes up to look into waiting blue. “I don’t think you can do much more to Willow than she’s done to herself since all this happened, Dawn.” Seeing Dawn about ready to argue with her, she raises a hand, surprised when Dawn actually stops and waits, giving her time to say what she has to say. “When I first met and talked with her in England, she seemed to be a shell of the woman she probably was before. Almost… broken. The guilt she felt and admitted to, when she finally was able to talk to me was obvious. She didn’t begrudge me being a slayer, but she did say that she wished it’d never come to pass. Over time she explained in more details exactly what she’d done, but until I actually saw the scars on Tara’s back…” Jacqi shakes her head and looks away to the anger flaring in Dawn’s eyes.

“She never should have done the things she did. She did them out of jealousy and a huge ego hit that she had to prove just how big and bad she was. She went after almost everyone I loved, she hurt Tara and killed Faith. If it wasn’t for Tara, Faith would be dead right now. She MURDERED Faith, Jacqi. Because Faith had what she wanted, and she couldn’t stand the thought of the ‘filthy, disgusting, cleavagy slut-bomb’ touching something that used to be hers. Faith’s screw-ups in the past and the murders she committed aren’t easily forgotten or forgiven either, but Faith had a lot of things happen in her life that led her to where she ended up. Things out of her control. Willow doesn’t have that excuse, everything she did, she did on her own. Where would Willow have stopped? Would she have gone after Buffy next? My God, she was going to kill Tara, also. It’s going to be a long time, if ever that I can even stand to see the woman, let alone talk to her. I can’t imagine how Tara, Faith and Buffy feel about her.”

Giles winces uncontrollably, as truer words have never been spoken. The way Faith had been brought up, the things she’d gone through before even becoming a slayer and then the way she’d been treated and left on her own once she came to Sunnydale all led her inexorably to the path she’d thought she had no choice to travel. So many things could have been done to change that, if anyone had just said something or opened their homes to the dark slayer. Unfortunately hindsight is 20/20 as the saying goes, and God knows they can’t go back in time to make things right. Hell, if they could he’s not so sure they would now. With everything that’s happened in the past, the good and the bad, that threesome’s unshakeable love for each other is the result and there’s no telling what might have happened if it wasn’t for every little step that led to this point in time. 

Jacqi feels her shoulders drop, not being able to argue the points with the young woman, even as she darts a glance towards Giles, and sees probably the same look on his face that’s on hers. “Just don’t do anything that you’ll regret, Dawn. She screwed up, and she’s paying for it, and from what I’ve seen, she’ll probably be paying for it for a long time to come. Maybe try to remember the person she used to be before everything went to hell, and you can at least temper your responses towards her. She really is sorry for what happened.”

Dawn clenches her jaw, searching the pale blue eyes for a few moments, the silent pleading in them for her to at least not go ballistic on Willow easing her anger and need for retribution more than anything. Not wanting to disappoint the other slayer, Dawn finally nods her head. “I’ll try.”

Giles exhales softly at the two small words coming from Dawn, knowing they’re a big concession from the teen. Pulling into the burger place, he slows down and pulls into a parking spot. “If you want, since we have time, I thought you might want to go in and eat?”

Jacqi groans and nods her head. “Yeah, might as well have them wondering if I have a hollow leg.”

Dawn relaxes and snorts softly. “Like they probably don’t remember you from any other time you’ve come here, right?”

“They probably won’t. Usually it’s all of us together when we eat out, and with three of us ordering enough for ten people each, they probably wouldn’t recognize us without the other two.” Jacqi smirks at the thought that she wonders if they would remember how much they ate, with the way Tara, Faith and Buffy invariably acted around each other. The three women definitely in a class all of their own with the vaguely veiled sexual innuendos and the way they looked at each other. “Well, let’s go. I’m probably going to order a dozen veggie burgers, and a couple large fries.”

Dawn gags at the word ‘veggie’, laughing and dodging the slow swipe aimed at her midsection. “Real food is the order of the day. None of that wimpy vegetarian stuff.”

“Children.” Giles rolls his eyes but smiles, following the two teenagers into the burger place as they continue to pick and tease each other. Having to admit that being around Dawn has made Jacqi relaxed and not quite as stiff as she was before. Then again, just living in the house with all of them probably has done more for her than anything else.

***

“Stay here.” Dawn orders softly, leaving Jacqi and Giles standing somewhat nervously by the baggage carousel waiting for Willow before striding to look for the redhead at the exit ramp from the concourse, as close as she can without having the security personnel come after her for not going through the proper check in. 

Waiting for long minutes, knowing that the plane is probably just now unloading its passengers, Dawn takes a deep breath and crosses her arms over her chest as she keeps an eye out for familiar red hair.

***

Willow steps nervously off the plane, not knowing what to expect and almost wishing she had stayed in England. Though Anna, the Coven leader is right, that she needs to face up to her past before she can move forward, it doesn’t make her coming home any easier. 

Trying to calm down with a silent mantra running through her head she makes her way down the concourse, it taking a few moments to realize Dawn is standing at the end with no one else around her. The stiff and defensive set to the teenager’s body letting her know that she’s going to face her first challenge before stepping out of the airport. Swallowing hard, she makes her way towards the teenager, stopping in front of her. “Dawn, I…” Willow starts before her head snaps back as a hard smack crosses her cheek. 

“I really don’t want to hear it, Willow. I don’t understand why you did what you did, I just know that you killed Faith, and would have probably ended up killing Tara and possibly even Buffy. There was absolutely no reason for you to do what you did, except jealousy… and that’s not a reason. I won’t ever forgive you, and I’m not entirely sure how long I can stand to even be in the same vicinity as you so let’s go.” Dawn snarls under her breath, really wanting to beat the hell out of Willow for what she’d done to her family but the promise that she’d try to behave ringing in her head keeping it to the single smack and the venomous words. 

Willow feels her shoulders drop as she watches the teenager stride away from her, tears coming to her eyes at how much things have changed. Dawn’s words right on the money, because jealousy and needing to be the one in control is what was at the heart of everything she’d done. Slowly trudging after Dawn, she doesn’t even try to wipe away the tears or touch the tingling place on her cheek, knowing she deserves that and worse for what she’d done and become. 

***

Jacqi winces as she hears the slap even at this distance, watching the interaction between the two before Dawn strides towards her and Giles, the barely controlled anger obvious on Dawn’s features even as the disheartened and sad look is obvious on the redhead’s face. This group of friends that had been like family torn apart, and she’s not sure there’s anything that will ever bring them back together again. 

Dawn steps close to the slayer, seeing the sadness in her eyes but also a hint of understanding, she’s surprised when she feels her arm wrap around her shoulders and a gentle one-armed hug come from the taller woman. Giving into the warmth and offered comfort for a moment, she enjoys the slayer’s embrace before shifting to stand a short distance away from her after Jacqi pats her shoulder and drops her arm. 

Giles steps forward and opens his arms to Willow, the look of despair on her face tugging at his heart. With a trembling bottom lip, Willow collapses against him a choked sob escaping her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugs her gently. “Give them time, Willow. Things are still new and fresh in their minds and time heals all wounds.”

Willow sniffles and eases back, slowly shaking her head. “I don’t expect it will this time, Giles. My own lack of being able to forgive and forget in the past is going to probably bite me in the ass.” Willow admits softly. “I deserve no less.” 

“I…” Giles sighs quietly as he doesn’t know what to say. Though Willow has obviously healed from her magic being stripped from her, her mental state somewhat calmed, but still not completely settled. Anna having told him on the phone when she admitted to sending Willow home, that they had done all they could for the redhead, and the rest she was going to have to do on her own. Until she faced her past, she’d always have this hanging over her head. “Let’s get your luggage and you can stay with me.”

Willow swallows and slowly shakes her head. “If it’s all the same, I think I’d like to go home. Mom and dad are away in New Zealand or somewhere, and I promised them I’d check on the house. Plus I kinda like the thought of some quiet time after the traveling.” Willow wonders if Xander might be willing to talk to her, figuring he will be the best person to contact that might be less antagonistic towards her after everything she’d done. 

Dawn relaxes as Willow shoots down the Watcher’s offer. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to stay in the same house as Willow, and really not wanting to go home, God only knows what kind of mischief the threesome are up to, and not really wanting to interrupt their time alone. Buffy and Faith had talked about nothing else whenever Tara was out of earshot, the love and longing in both slayers’ voices for the witch that hadn’t much time to spend with them with the extra studying and work she’d done to graduate early so obvious she couldn’t even tease the women. 

“Well, let’s get your bags then.” Jacqi steps up and smiles softly at the small redhead, the thanks obvious in the returned half smile pointed at her. 

“How are you doing, Jacqi?” Willow questions, wanting to get her thoughts off the fact that she has a lot of making up to do. 

“Okay.” Jacqi grins and shrugs, looking quickly at Dawn and Giles before returning her gaze to curious green eyes. “I get my ass handed to me on a regular basis by both slayers, and I’ll just be starting my magical lessons with Tara next weekend. She’s had me reading, studying and working overtime with my meditations while she was doing everything she had to, to graduate early.”

“They aren’t beating you as badly as before, Jacqi.” Giles points out, smiling at the young slayer, the woman having been coming along nicely. “You’ve loosened up quite a bit and have taken their teachings to heart.”

“They make sense.” Jacqi admits, shrugging as she returns the smile. “I would have probably already been pushing up daisies and the next slayer called if it wasn’t for their help, and insistence that I don’t patrol alone.”

“You mean Tara’s insistence that NO one patrols alone.” Dawn points out, giggling at the thought of who actually wears the pants in the family. 

“That makes the most sense of all.” Giles agrees as he steps closer to the luggage carousel as it starts up, the luggage about ready to be loaded onto it. “Why chance someone being killed, when there’s no need for it? Doubling up by sending two slayers out at the same time, a slayer and Tara, or me with one of the slayers is a sound decision.”

Willow jerks slightly at the word ‘killed’, but knows it wasn’t meant to be a barb towards her, just a statement of fact. Silently curious about Tara’s relationship with the two slayers, having been too lost in the desire for revenge and her anger before to see how they acted with each other. About to ask Giles about them, she looks towards Dawn, deciding it might be best to wait until the teenager isn’t around. Not wanting to antagonize the teenager, or give her any ammunition to go off on her again knowing she would be opening herself to just that thing if she asked about them in front of her. Goddess knows if she was in the teenager’s shoes she’d probably do the same if not worse.

“Which suitcase or suitcases are yours?” Giles questions Willow softly, seeing the somewhat lost, hurt look in her green eyes as she looks towards Dawn.

Shaking off her thoughts, Willow turns her eyes towards the carousel that is starting to have a few pieces of luggage scattered on it. “Just one piece, the burgundy suitcase that’s just now coming around.” Willow points to the piece of luggage. 

“I’ll get it.” Jacqi offers quickly, striding through the sparse crowd and picking up the case easily, making her way back to the group, following as Giles leads them out of the terminal with Willow staying close to him. Dawn lagging behind to walk with her. 

“I’m sorry. I saw her and I couldn’t help myself.” Dawn whispers softly, her eyes on the back of the redhead, her emotions in turmoil in regards to Willow. 

Shifting the suitcase to her other hand, Jacqi reaches for the hand swinging by her own and clasps it gently with hers. The soft tones of the teenager and the sad look on her face letting her know that this is hurting Dawn also. 

Dawn squeezes the hand in hers, accepting the silently offered support and the subtle forgiveness. Thankful the slayer is there and with a sound head on her shoulders, planning on talking to her whenever she can about what’s going through her head in regards to Willow and the rest of her de-facto family. Jacqi the only one she’d feel comfortable with discussing these things as everyone else is a little too personally involved. 

***


	17. Chapter 17

Spike draws deeply on the cigarette, his mind working furiously as he strokes his finger through his dark love’s hair. 

“Daddy doesn’t want me here anymore, does he, my prince?” Drusilla plays with the new doll-y Spike stole for her. 

“No, pet, he doesn’t.” Spike answers softly. “Have you seen anything lately, my beautiful one?”

Drusilla shakes her head. “Little Tree has come back, but without her bite. She was naughty and had all her batteries drained permanently by the Goddess’ daughter.”

Spike frowns and blinks at Drusilla’s words. Figuring out who Little Tree is, but the whole daughter thing is throwing him for a loop. “Willow had her magic taken from her, eh?”

“Little Tree was very, very naughty. She killed the dark one. Goddess’ daughter didn’t like that and she and the light one brought her back.” Drusilla starts to hum and sings softly under her breath as she becomes lost dreaming and playing with her doll. 

Spike sighs heavily as he loses Dru. Confused with what she’d said, but knowing he won’t get anything clearer from his dark princess. Eventually it’ll make sense, but he won’t try and figure it out right now. Right now he has to decide if he’s going to give the slayer a head’s up about The First and his plans, or if he’s going to throw all-in with The First Evil. 

***

“You need to call them and let them know.” Jacqi looks over at the Watcher who is frowning and walking beside her as they do patrol. Dawn staying at the Watcher’s house, instead of joining them on patrol. Actually thankful that the young woman didn’t argue the point, as either one of the other slayers or Tara had spoke with her about only going out when they’re in a bigger group to protect her properly. 

Giles frowns even heavier. “They aren’t exactly… in a very forgiving mood when it comes to Willow.”

Jacqi chuckles without any real humor. “What gave that away? Giles, I can’t really blame them for the way they feel. I’ve heard some of the comments being made, and Dawn has explained what she knows of what exactly happened at that time… and we’ve both seen the scars on Tara’s back. I wouldn’t be here, at least not in full slayer capacity if it wasn’t for what she’d done, either.” 

Giles sighs heavily. “I’m not arguing the fact that what Willow did was wrong.”

“A world of wrong. I know Tara’s been trying to discuss what happened with the other two. Surprisingly enough I think she’s more willing to give Willow something of a chance, with Faith closest behind her. Buffy seems to be the most resistant to forgiving Willow.” Jacqi explains her view on the way the three women are reacting regarding Willow. “Of course, we both know how Dawn feels about her.” Jacqi purses her lips to try and keep from smiling at the other young woman’s reaction to Willow, the hard smack she’d given Willow still ringing in her ears. 

Giles hesitates for a moment before finally asking Jacqi something about what she’d just said. The young woman living with the others would give her more insight as to what’s going on. “Why do you think Buffy is being the most stubborn?”

Jacqi tucks her hands in her jean jacket and looks around the quiet town. Now with three slayers patrolling, along with Tara doing her witchy mojo, it’s usually relatively quiet except for whatever new demons decide to show up. “She saw Faith die at Willow’s hand, and she had to stitch Tara’s body after Willow tried to fillet her. In one day, hour whatever, she almost lost both women that she loves completely. To the woman that’s been her best friend since she was a Sophomore. If you were in her shoes, would you easily forgive her?” 

“You have multiple points, but they have been friends since their Sophomore year of high school, you would think she would give her more leeway.” Giles points out.

“Willow wouldn’t listen to reason, Giles. She let jealousy, anger and power go to her head. She was in that mindset that either she was going to have Tara or no one was. Don’t you think they tried to talk sense into Willow? How can you talk to someone that completely ignores what you’re saying, cuts you off before you can say anything or just disappears on you? What are you supposed to do in those cases?” Jacqi slows down to a stop and turns to face the Watcher. “I like Willow, Giles. I liked her basically from the first moment I met her over in England, but I don’t agree with what she did. It really didn’t affect me on a personal level except for it having me called as a slayer at the time. Now… now I see it from the three women she’s wronged side of things. If I was in their shoes I honestly don’t know if I ever would be able to forgive her. That’s an extremely hard thing to judge and I would like to think I could, but I wouldn’t bet on it.”

Giles rubs a hand roughly against the back of his neck, trying to loosen the tense muscles. “It’s just that they all have been through so much together over the years. The things they’ve been able to overcome by working together, when you think about it, is miraculous. I hate to see them split as they are now.”

“I’m sure you’re not the only one that hates it, Giles. I just know if it was me, I’d want to know at the earliest opportunity that she was here. You waiting and not telling them she was coming is going to piss them off even more. Buffy and Faith can be very volatile as it is on a good day in regards to anything Willow-wise. Tara’s been working with Faith, since Faith had her previous experience with Willow and can probably be a little more lenient with her, but Buffy’s the hard sell right now.” 

“I assume you’ve overheard them talking?” Giles waves them towards the next cemetery as this one is void of life and seems to be quiet.

“A lot more than I want to, to tell you the truth. Buffy isn’t willing to give an inch in regards to Willow. I think Faith is about to give in to Tara and just ignore Willow without planning on making any comments, or actually even dealing with Willow, if she doesn’t have to. Tara pretty much looks at it as Willow is no longer a threat to any of them and she’s willing to forgive her as long as she doesn’t play any other kind of games. Of course she made it abundantly clear she’d never FORGET what happened.” Jacqi shrugs her shoulders at the thought of the three women. 

“If Buffy caved that would end a lot of the attitude.” Giles tucks his hands in his jacket pockets and smiles somewhat sadly at the youngest slayer. “That’s going to be a tall order, now that you’ve explained how Buffy’s looking at it. When people she loves are endangered, it has a tendency to make her see red and it’s very hard for her to forgive. It took her almost two years to forgive Faith.” 

“And it may be two years before she forgives Willow. I just hope that she’ll at least work with Willow, because I have this gut feeling that we’re going to need everybody working together for whatever is to come.” Jacqi shivers uncontrollably as she looks around. A cold chill flows through her body as if something evil is within touching distance of her. 

“I hope it doesn’t take that long.” Giles murmurs, not noticing the slayer’s actions beside him as she seems to search the darkness.

“I hope not, also.” Jacqi picks up her pace as she urges the Watcher to continue on patrol her senses alive as she stays on her toes prepared for whatever may come.

***

“I thought we had the whole weekend booked for some alone time?” Buffy grumbles as the three women walk down the street towards their house, her eyes narrowing on Giles’ automobile. 

“We did. I wonder if somethin’s happened?” Faith frowns in consideration as she looks from the empty vehicle up to the front door as they turn up the walkway, her hand kneading Buffy’s suddenly tense neck gently. 

Tara’s hand rubs gently on Buffy’s lower back as she tries to help lessen the tension vibrating through her lover, unconsciously glancing over at Faith on the other side of Buffy as her dark-haired lover looks somewhat worriedly at her. “If it was an emergency, he would have called.” Tara pats her free hand against the phone hooked on Buffy’s belt before trailing it up over the slayer’s muscular stomach. 

“Giles interrupting our get naked and nasty occasional weekend is NOT a good thing. Especially birthday induced weekends.” Buffy growls lowly, the words rumbling up from deep in her chest even as her body reacts to the feel of her lovers’ hands on various parts of her body. The anger and desire rolling around inside her heating her blood to the point where she’ll need to work it out one way or another if it boils over. 

Faith smirks as she hears the desire fighting the anger in Buffy’s tones, still worried as to why Tweed is here but having to be somewhat tickled at her lover’s easily sidetracked anger. Of course she and Buffy had been known to become a little more physical themselves as they worked through things willingly with each other upon occasion. 

Tara rolls her eyes as she looks at the smirk on Faith’s face and the desire coming up on Buffy’s face. She loves both women completely but sometimes she wonders what she’s gotten herself into as they both are extremely sexual women and keep her on her toes. A slow smile crosses her own lips as she slides her hand from Buffy’s lower back to caress over a muscular cheek, squeezing firmly knowing she wouldn’t trade anything for what she has now. Blinking as firm lips press hard against hers, she looks into darkening hazel eyes. 

Buffy laughs softly as Tara blinks a couple times, the haze obvious over her beautiful eyes. “Let’s find out what’s up.” 

Faith holds the door open as Buffy leads the way into the house, Tara slowly following before she follows the two women inside, her gut starting to rumble somewhat as she has a feeling that whatever it is, isn’t going to be good. 

*** 

Willow twists her hands together as she stands on the outside of the barrier, looking through the fence as she watches the construction crew pack it up early for the day. Her eyes caught by her best friend since forever smiling and waving to one of his workers. The sight of Xander obviously healthy and happy makes her smile somewhat sadly. Silently wondering if she maybe shouldn’t have just tried to call him at his apartment later instead of just showing up at his work place, she shakes off her second guesses as she silently remembers Anna telling her she has to face up to her past and take the lumps with, hopefully, the good. 

Maneuvering towards the opening as the rest of the construction crew leaves she nibbles on her bottom lip even as she unconsciously stiffens her back as she draws on the strength inside her that has steadily grown as she realizes that she is someone and that she’d allowed her own wants and desires with magic to screw her life up. Now she needs to start making amends and hopefully mending a few bridges she’d damaged along the way along with hopefully re-building some of the bridges even if they’re nothing more than a tightrope to begin with, something being better than nothing at this moment in her life. 

***

Xander pulls off his hard hat as he walks through the construction site, running a hand through his hair as he glances at the new project the company he works for has started. Finally having finished the construction on the new high school, they’d gone from working there to this one. Chuckling as he knows that he’ll get a few calls in the coming months to fix ‘oddities’ at the school he tucks his hard hat under his arm as he strides to the gate, stopping in shock as he focuses in on a small, petite redhead standing there apparently waiting calmly for him to finish making his way out. “Willow?” He hoarsely calls for his best friend, wondering if his eyes are playing tricks on him. When a shy half-smile crosses her lips and vibrant green eyes look hesitantly into his, he drops his hard hat and covers the last distance in moments, his feet hardly hitting the concrete as he lifts Willow up in his arms, hugging her tightly as he spins her around. 

Willow laughs even as the tears start to fall from her eyes as she wraps her arms around her best friend’s strong neck, resting her cheek against his rough-hewn cheek. Happier than she would ever have believed possible that at least she hasn’t screwed up her friendship with Xander to the point where he doesn’t want to have anything to do with her. Honestly not knowing what he thought of what happened, not that she really cared at the time of the height of her selfish wants and desires. As his arms tighten even more around her ribs, she laughs even harder. “Oxygen, Xander. Oxygen!”

“No!” Xander practically yells joyously even as he relaxes his tight grip but doesn’t release his best friend. “It’s really you?!”

“It’s me, Xan. It’s me.” Willow rests her cheek on the strong shoulder and relaxes her body more into Xander’s as he slowly lets her slide down to where her feet touch the ground but he keeps her in his warm embrace. 

“I was starting to wonder if you forgot about us.” Xander admits, shifting Willow slightly so he can look into watery green eyes, happiness, sadness and guilt fighting for dominance in her gaze. 

“No. I didn’t forget. I…” Willow closes her eyes and takes a deep, calming breath to center herself. “I honestly didn’t want to come back here, but for my own sanity and the people that I consider family and friends, I had to. I need to.” 

Xander’s eyes widen and he pales slightly as he looks at Willow. “Umm… do they know you’re here?”

Willow’s lip quivers slightly and she shakes her head. “At least they didn’t. I came in yesterday afternoon.” Willow releases Xander, her hand going to her cheek that’s still slightly tender though there’s no visible bruise. “I take that back, Giles picked me up at the airport with Jacqi and… Dawn.” Willow hesitates somewhat before whispering the teenager’s name. Looking around she shakes off her misgivings and smiles sadly at Xander. “Feel like giving a girl a lift home and talking somewhere that isn’t quite so public?”

“Of course!” Xander hesitates for a moment, thinking about the fact he probably should take a shower at home and change but not quite willing to let Willow out of his sight yet. “Let me call Anya and tell her what’s up. Here, go ahead and settle in the car if you want I’ll just be a few minutes.” Xander pulls the keys to his vehicle out of his pocket and waves towards the last car parked in the small parking lot as he pulls the cell phone from its case and watches Willow take the keys and makes her way slowly towards the car. The way Willow had said Dawn’s name lets him know that obviously Dawn had said or done something to let her know that all would not be easily forgiven or forgotten. 

Not knowing what to say or do about that particular can of worms if Willow asks him, just knowing he’ll have to ask her for her side of things and hopefully be there for her no matter what. But he can’t and better yet, won’t do anything to harm the relationship of the two slayers and Tara no matter what Willow might want. He loves the redhead but he’s come to understand that you can love someone but you don’t necessarily have to agree with everything they do, and Willow had screwed up royally with what she’d done. 

Punching in the speed dial as he calls Anya at the Magic Box, he smiles as he hears his soon to be bride pick up the phone. Glad that at least Willow will be here for their wedding just not sure how things are going to play out as to who will be doing what in the wedding now.

***


End file.
